Child of Atlantis
by fyd818
Summary: Slightly AU. Guard her with your life, for without her, you will no longer have a life. RononTeyla
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: Slightly AU. Guard her with your life, for without her, you will no longer have a life. RononTeyla

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: _Rising_; _The Gift_; _Runner_; _Sateda_; _Progeny_; _Return pts. 1 & 2_; _Echoes_; possible future spoilers

Title: _Child of Atlantis_

Author: fyd818

Part 1/?

Dedication: To **TeylaFan**, my big twin sister! Thanks for everything!

Author's notes: Another random little plot bunny stuck its cute little twitchy pink nose into my already cluttered mind, and it brought with it this fic. Thanks for checking this fic out, and I hope you enjoy!

_**Child of Atlantis**_

_fyd818_

**-Prologue-**

"Almost done," Ronon Dex said over his shoulder. He turned back to the desk before him and write down the last few words of his letter with a haste born of urgency.

Another hit rocked the city, momentarily drowning out the wail of the klaxon sirens. Ronon tightened his grip on the edge of the table to steady himself before quickly folding up the thick missive he'd just written and tucking it into his pocket. "Are you ready to go?"

His wife Teyla gazed at him with wide, frightened dark eyes and clutched their six-month-old child a little tighter to her chest. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "I mean, what if—"

"Don't," Ronon cautioned her. He took her by the arm and led her toward the door, wincing as another strike shuddered through Atlantis. "You know we have to do this – there's no choice left. It's too late."

"It was too late long ago," she agreed bitterly as they raced through the darkened halls. The power was out all over the city; they would have to take the long way around instead of using the transporters.

Ronon put one hand over his ear to better hear the transmission coming over his radio headset. _". . .control tower's been hit! We need a medical team; multiple injuries!"_ The radio spit static, then stuttered into silence.

Even if they'd had hope of escaping through the Stargate, it was gone now.

Teyla shot him a grim look and soothed a hand over their sleeping daughter's back. "Hopefully she will never remember. . ."

"She's too young." But Ronon wasn't sure of that; their child was too different, too alien, even for them. "She won't remember."

Two sets of stairs later, he began to wonder if they would be too late. The faint scent of smoke teased his nostrils; the city was almost constantly moving now. The roar of weapons fire from outside was growing louder and the hits were getting closer together. They had to go faster.

"Here, give her to me," Ronon said, and Teyla quickly handed over their child.

"Did you get the letter – just in case?"

He nodded. "It's in my pocket. But we won't need it – we'll make it."

Teyla opened her mouth to respond, but never got the words out.

The wall behind them exploded inwards; metal groaned and glass shattered as a roaring boom clubbed Ronon's ears. He instantly reacted even as he was knocked forward off his feet; he curled himself tightly around his daughter and reached out for his wife. With a twist of his shoulders and hips, he took the brunt of impact against the remaining wall with his back and shoulders.

Beyond the ringing in his ears, he heard crying. Lifting his head, he squinted through the veil of smoke hanging in the air and looked down at his daughter. Her face was buried against his shoulder; she had woken and was crying.

He coughed and smoothed his free hand over her hair. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay." Ignoring the pain he felt in every portion of his body, he pushed himself to his knees and looked around for Teyla.

She lay on her back a few feet away, covered from the hips down by a large section of fallen wall support.

"Teyla!" He coughed again and scrambled across the distance separating them, ignoring the crunch of broken glass beneath him. "Teyla!"

Small cuts covered her face and arms from the flying glass. There was a growing pool of dark red beneath her, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from – he didn't even know if she was still alive. "Teyla, open your eyes and _look at me_!"

Miraculously, she obeyed. A flash of brown, sparkling in the flickering light of small fires that had broken out from the explosion, peered at him hazily. "Ronon. Is she—?" One hand reached out, but she was too weak. Her hand fell against his arm, leaving a bloody print.

"She's okay." Ronon turned his gaze to the fallen support, mind quickly calculating how much strength was needed to lift it away and how much time he had left in which to do it. "Hang on, I'll get this off you and then—"

With sudden strength, Teyla's fingers tightened around his arm. "No! Get – her – _out_! It is too late for me, but you can make it. You must. Everything falls to you." Her breathing was too erratic, her words too punctuated by the labor to draw in enough oxygen to speak them.

After all this, to be so close. . . "Teyla, I—"

She spoke one last time through tightly clenched teeth. "I love you. _Go_." Her fingers went slack.

Ronon turned his gaze from his wife's still, pale face to his daughter's tear-streaked one. Teyla was right. He had to do this, not just for her, but for everyone who'd lost their lives getting them to this point.

He dropped a kiss on Teyla's forehead and then got to his feet. Determination spurred him on; he limped down two more halls and four more flights of stairs before finally reaching his destination.

The device stood against the far wall, looking completely innocuous and innocent. But according to McKay, it held the power to make the difference between life and death, victory and defeat.

It was so close. Ronon dragged his aching body across the room and ran his hand across the top of the device. The mirrored surface glimmered to life; he drew a deep breath and reached his hand out to touch it.

"Stop!"

Ronon froze more out of habit than because he was ordered to do so. He held his child a little closer and turned his head, still keeping his body between the doorway and the girl in his arms. A chill slithered across his shoulders at the sight of the Asuran standing in the doorway holding a weapon on him.

"Hand over the child right now, and I will spare your life and what is left of Atlantis."

It had all come down to this moment. All the battles, all the deaths – _Teyla's_ death. It was right now, a blink in time, that could make the real difference.

"You'll never have her!" He turned back to the device and reached out.

A burst of fiery pain exploded between his shoulder blades, knocking him forward. He crashed into the device; had a vague sense of falling before landing on his side in a brightly lit room, the baby still cradled in his arms.

The device flickered and turned off with a faint fizzing sound. Ronon turned his head and hazily stared up the barrels of ten guns, all pointed at him.

_-To Be Continued-_


	2. Personal

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 2/?

**-Chapter 1-**

_Personal_

". . .All I'm saying is, if you'd been paying attention instead of spending the whole time making faces at me, I wouldn't have to go back and explain all this to you again!"

Ronon Dex rolled his eyes impatiently at Rodney McKay's grousing and lounged back in his seat. Crossing his arms and planting one foot firmly on the bottom rung of Teyla Emmagan's chair, he said logically, "If you spoke in terms we could all understand, maybe we'd all be more likely to pay attention."

McKay's mouth snapped closed, and his head spun from Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard's direction so he could glare at Ronon. "Excuse me?"

Sheppard snickered into his coffee mug.

The scientist snapped back around to glare at the colonel. "Are you laughing at me? Does no one appreciate my genius?"

Ronon noticed Teyla's arched eyebrow – aimed in his direction – and wisely chose to remain silent. She was not, however, fast enough to prevent Sheppard from commenting.

"Well, Rodney, now that you mention it. . ."

McKay raised his voice in complaint, cutting off his team leader. "I save his life every other day, and what do I get? No appreciation, that's what!"

The PA speakers clicked to life just then. "Colonel Sheppard's team to the control room. Repeat: Colonel Sheppard's team, please report directly to the control room."

Ronon moved his foot so Teyla could push her chair back and stand. He hung back to walk with her as Sheppard and McKay went on ahead, still bickering with each other. Deciding he'd do better with a conversation with Teyla, he asked her: "What do you think this is about?"

She shrugged her slender shoulders. "There was no mention of an emergency, so I imagine it is nothing that will endanger us – soon, anyway."

Their conversation paused momentarily as they used the transporter to get closer to the control room. "They probably think we should know by now that it _is_ an emergency," Ronon pointed out as they exited the transporter.

"Well, we will soon find out." They came out of the hall leading to the spacious Gateroom and then ascended the staircase that led up to the control balcony.

"What's going on?" Sheppard questioned the moment they were within hearing distance.

Elizabeth Weir, head of the Atlantis expedition, raised her head from where she'd been looking over a technician's shoulder. "Actually, we're not entirely sure. There's been a sudden energy spike in this vicinity, but we can't seem to pinpoint its exact location."

McKay had already pushed another technician away from her post so he could commandeer the console. He typed rapidly on the keyboard, then turned to look at them with an expression of mixed bemusement and wild-eyed excitement. "Remember when the Ancients briefly returned to Atlantis, and Helia activated that console that we didn't know existed?"

Ronon wondered where this was going as he, along with everyone else, nodded.

The little scientist pointed at the computer screen. "Well, these energy readings are very, very similar to the ones recorded from that incident. And they—" He paused, then muttered, "Oh, that can't be right."

"What?" There was an edge of anxious concern in Weir's voice when she spoke.

"The energy readings are coming from the _wall_." He moved over to the railing lining the control room and pointed down into the Gateroom. "There."

"Is it dangerous?" Teyla asked.

McKay, for once, was too distracted to give her a sarcastic answer. "I don't know – but the energy buildup is increasing exponentially." He looked up just as a panel in the wall shot open. He took three steps back and stumbled to a stop on the other side of Teyla.

Ronon immediately reacted, drawing his weapon and moving to a point where he could get a sniper's shot on whatever that panel revealed.

"Wait!" McKay waved one arm wildly. "Don't!" He took off for the stairs, stumbling down them two at a time as he kept his focus on the data pad cradled in his arms.

Ronon shot a questioning look at Sheppard, who shrugged and rolled his eyes before following. Weir was on her radio calling for a security team; Ronon and Teyla met them at the bottom of the stairs.

McKay stood slightly to the left of the wall panel, mumbling to himself as he used his stylus to bang out instructions on his data pad.

Ronon peered into the darkness beyond the entrance and barely discerned a dim square shape. It reflected the sunlight coming in through the stained glass windows, which was the only way he was able to see it. "Hey, McKay," he started, but never got to finish.

A bright white light suddenly burst from the darkness; even before it had faded something crashed to the floor at their feet and skidded across the slick surface.

McKay, bug-eyed, squeaked and jumped back, hugging his data pad to his chest.

Ronon drew his blaster again, joining the security team as they surrounded the figure still lying on the floor, hunched in on itself.

A loud fizzing noise sounded from within the niche in the wall, and then it returned to darkness.

The thing – person – on the floor raised its head, eyeing the guns being held steadily on it – _him_. "Don't shoot!"

McKay squeaked again, his eyes getting even wider. "It can't be—!" he muttered.

Ronon stared at – _himself_, wondering if he was having some sort of bad dream.

The him on the floor turned his head to look at Ronon. "Good – you're here." He paused and coughed, and Ronon noticed the cuts covering his face and arms – and, more specifically, the bloody wound between his shoulder blades.

Teyla gently pushed past him and knelt next to the other Ronon. "Are you real?" she asked, sounding awed.

Ronon inched a little closer to her, still vigilant despite his utter consternation.

A sad look invaded the other Ronon's eyes as he looked at Teyla. "I could say the same about you," he said, his voice rough. He glanced up at Ronon, then uncurled himself and held out something. "Here, take her. Please."

Ronon blinked. _Is that—?_ The barrel of his blaster lowered, just a little, in surprise. He watched warily as Teyla reached out and took the _moving_ bundle from the other him.

"It is a child," she whispered, looking up at him with wide dark eyes. As if to confirm her words, a soft sigh emerged from the enveloping blankets.

"Charin," their strange visitor whispered. "Her name is Charin." He looked up, his gaze moving from the child, to Teyla, then to Ronon. His eyes were dark, intense. The long, angry scar next to his left eye made his expression even more urgent as he said in a low, dangerous voice: "Guard her with your life, for without her, you will no longer have a life." His hand slipped into his pocket, and he withdrew a number of folded papers. "Please, you must—"

He died.

For a moment there was no sound; a chill ran through the crowd as one.

Chaos erupted.

The security team stayed in place, obviously not entirely convinced that there _wasn't_ trouble lurking somewhere waiting to strike. Weir stood next to Sheppard, her eyes wide as she looked from the Ronon on the floor to the Ronon standing behind Teyla. McKay's attention was once more buried in his data pad. He muttered furiously to himself as he worked.

Ronon ignored the action around him as he knelt next to Teyla and the baby – Charin, the other him had said – that she held. For a moment he stared at the two curious green eyes that stared back at him; disconcerted, he looked away. His gaze fell on the papers that had fallen out of the other Ronon's hand when he died.

Overwhelming curiosity compelled him to pick them up. He holstered his blaster and then unfolded the thick missive, eyes scanning across the lines of script that he hadn't seen for many years but still recognized as clearly as an old friend.

"What is that?" Sheppard asked from the vicinity of his left shoulder.

It was all so surreal, Ronon could hardly believe it was happening. There was no way this could be real, it was just too _unbelievable_. But here was the evidence before him, daring him to think otherwise.

"Ronon?" Teyla touched his arm. "What is that?" She nodded to the papers in his hands.

He dropped his gaze from her curious face back to the papers. "It's a letter," he said disbelievingly. "It is a letter, written in Satedan, addressed to me. It's from him." Again, he looked at their otherworldly visitor. "From _me_."

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Um – is this bad? I promise this chapter explains a little more, and Teyla isn't dead-dead, Atlantis isn't gone-gone – but Teyla and Ronon do have a kid. LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for your review – more will be on the way soon, I promise! -hugs-

**Kate**: Wow, thank you so much! I think that is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thank you again!

**AthosionWarrior**: Well. . . She's not dead-dead? This chapter explains some more, I promise! Here's the update, I hope you enjoy – thank you for your review!

**Bunnylass**: Wow! Thank you so much! Here's the next update, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the review, and the compliment!


	3. Doomsday's Child

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 3/?

**-Chapter 2-**

_Doomsday's Child_

Carson Beckett, Atlantis's chief surgeon, bustled in with his medical team only moments after Ronon's revelation, and just a tad too late for the other Ronon.

The Scot stopped a few feet away from the scene before him, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the dead Ronon Dex and the little baby cradled in Teyla's arms. "Och!" he exclaimed, his accent thick. "What 'appened here?"

McKay, still banging away at his data pad, looked up. "Atlantis has just revealed another one of her secrets, and Ronon was just about to read a letter from himself _to_ himself."

Beckett blinked. "What?"

"Don't feel bad, Doc," Sheppard was quick to assure him. "You're not the only one feeling a little behind right now."

McKay waved his stylus for attention. "Hello! Was no one paying attention to what just happened here? _This--_" he stabbed a finger emphatically at the niche in the wall "--is a quantum mirror! As in _that_ Ronon Dex and _that_ baby come from an alternate reality!" More jabs indicated the people to whom he was referencing.

Ronon looked up from the letter in his hands, which he'd been skimming while everyone else was talking. "I think you're all going to want to read this," he said.

"I don't read Satedan," McKay loftily informed him. "And I'm sure you're the only one here who _does_."

One thing Ronon could always count on was McKay's sarcasm, though he found it quite inappropriate in the current situation. "Fine, I'll read it to you. But this is very important. It explains a lot about--" he gestured to baby Charin and the other him, whom the medical team was carefully loading onto a stretcher to take to the morgue.

Weir stepped in to take charge. "Fine. We'll all meet in the briefing room in a few minutes. Carson, join us as soon as you've made sure our new visitor isn't any threat to herself or us."

"Aye," Carson agreed, reaching for the wrapped bundle Teyla held. However, when he tried to take Charin from Teyla, the baby let out a thin, plaintive wail and began to cry. Little hands reached out of the blanket back in Ronon and Teyla's direction.

Beckett looked flustered as he stared down at the child in consternation.

"Here," Teyla said quietly, gathering the child back to herself. "I will take her."

Immediately, the baby calmed. Sniffling pitifully, one small finger disappeared into her mouth and her little green eyes drooped closed.

"Okay," Weir said, looking extremely disconcerted, "let me change that order. Since she seems attached to you, Teyla, you go with Carson and stay with her while he examines her. We will wait until you can join us for our briefing."

Ronon twitched a little impatiently. Now that he knew what the letter said, he wanted to read it. For some odd reason, he had a feeling if he could just read the words aloud it would make so much more sense to him. However, since the meeting had been postponed, he decided to go with Teyla and the baby, if for no other reason than the fact that he felt a little responsible for the child -- in more ways than one.

He silently trailed along behind Carson and Teyla, who were sharing quiet conjecture about the baby. Ronon looked back down at the letter in his hands, and for a brief moment he wished he didn't know about what it contained. That little child had suffered so much in her short life, and if this missive was any indication, her troubles were only beginning.

When they reached the infirmary he followed Teyla, Charin, and Carson in, shooting Sheppard an apologetic glance as the latter was denied entrance. Tucking the letter into his pocket, he watched as Teyla sat down on one of the beds lining the far wall, Charin still cuddled close in her arms.

Beckett briskly and immediately began his examination of the half-asleep baby. "Female, green eyes, dark hair. Hmm, I'd say she's about six months old. Very healthy from the looks of her, though she's a little fussy," he said with a chuckle, as a small hand batted at the stethoscope he tried to press it against her tiny chest. "I still need to do blood work and a DNA test, though, before I can come up with anything more." He went off to get the required equipment, muttering the whole way.

Teyla looked up from Charin's sleepy face to Ronon. "What does the letter say, Ronon?" she asked quietly. "Who is this child, and why is she here?"

The letter in his pocket almost seemed to be burning a hole through the fabric of his pants. The need for someone else to share the burden that had suddenly fallen onto his shoulders overwhelmed him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Teyla to have to deal with the possible repercussions of those pieces of paper -- not yet, anyway. "I'm not sure if I should--"

"Ronon." Her voice was commanding yet pleading.

Ronon sighed, his shoulders slumping. "According to the letter, her name is Charin Michaela Dex. Her father is -- is me." It sounded strange to say that. _Really_ strange.

Teyla was looking down at the child again. "Her mother?" Her voice was very soft.

Ronon found he couldn't look at her when he told her. "You." That, too, was strange, but oddly nice to say. "Or -- or the other you, if you prefer."

Teyla was tracing the baby's small features with her finger. "I had a feeling. I could see a lot of you in her."

Truthfully, Ronon had seen a lot of Teyla in the baby before he'd even read the letter. In a way, he'd known Teyla was the baby's mother in the other reality before he'd seen the confirmation. "The other me wrote the letter just in case he and his Teyla didn't survive getting Charin here. Though they said no matter what, she has to survive. She's important." It saddened him, knowing that she wasn't just important for being alive, for being a tiny life, for just being who she was. There was a greater purpose, one he was terrified that someone -- a lot of someones -- would want to exploit.

He saw Teyla's arms tighten a little more around Charin. "She is safe here," she said certainly. "I will protect her."

"What if -- what if we have to send her back where she came from?" Oddly, it was something Ronon found he didn't want to consider.

A muscle in the Athosian woman's jaw jumped a little. "That will not happen." Again, she sounded certain. Ronon wished he could feel the same, but no matter what, he knew he'd fight for this little life. It didn't matter that she technically wasn't his daughter, or Teyla's. He still felt a strange connection to her, and would fight for her like he would if she were his child.

"No," he agreed quietly. "It won't."

Beckett returned at that moment, forestalling any further conversation between them. However, Ronon now felt better about the whole situation now that Teyla knew at least a little about their little visitor. She had a kind heart; if only she didn't have to know the rest. . .

If only _he_ didn't know about the rest.

It took only a few minutes for the doctor to finish the rest of his tests, but it took hours for the results to come back. Ronon stayed with Teyla, who stayed with Charin. As soon as Beckett left, Sheppard came in. Curiosity had overwhelmed Beckett's orders.

Over time, more people joined them, including Doctors Weir and McKay. Most of the curious lurked outside the infirmary, trying to peek inside as the doors opened and closed, but they dared not enter. And so the hours passed in tense silence, broken only occasionally by small talk, as they waited.

At last Beckett came toward them, wearing a somewhat bemused expression. "Well, as far as I can tell, she's a very healthy lass," he said to the group in general. "I found nothing abnormal in her bloodwork, at a glance, but her DNA is far more interesting."

Ronon looked at Teyla, who gazed steadily back. Neither of them looked at anyone else as the Scottish doctor broke the news.

"Charin's parents are Ronon and Teyla."

All eyes swung to them, and Ronon shrugged a little nervously. "The _other_ me and her," he said, though he wasn't sure why.

Weir was the first to look away. "So, as far as you can tell, she poses no threat?" she questioned Beckett.

The Scot nodded. "As far as I can tell," he stressed.

"Okay. Briefing room, people, now." She turned abruptly on her heel and headed for the door, Sheppard only a step behind her.

Ronon turned to Teyla. "Do you want me to take her for a while?" he asked her softly.

She looked down at the small blanket-wrapped bundle and sheepishly shook her head. "No. I would like to hold her for a little while longer."

Ronon knew how she felt. He was already becoming attached to the pretty little creature, and he knew that could be a very dangerous thing if he wasn't careful. He kept this thought to himself and silently stayed at her right shoulder as they headed for Atlantis's spacious briefing room.

The heavy doors swung shut behind Ronon and Teyla as they took seats side-by-side at the table in the center of the room. Ronon had already drawn the letter out of his pocket and unfolded it; he was aching to read it to everyone else. There was so much information, and it was all so important. The other him -- the other Atlantis -- had sacrificed so much to get Charin and this letter to them.

Weir folded her hands and shot a glance at the baby, then looked directly at Ronon. "I think the most important thing to discuss right now is that letter," she said.

McKay slumped down in his seat, looking insulted.

"Your report is next," Weir informed him. "For now, Ronon – go ahead and read it."

He cleared his throat and looked down at the letter. "First off, it's written in Satedan so if it fell into the wrong hands they either wouldn't be able to read it or it would take them a while to translate it," he said by way of explanation. "The first part of the letter explains that, who Charin is, and her parents – the basics. It's the next part where it gets – harder."

Teyla gave him a strange look, then turned her gaze back to the sleeping Charin.

Ronon shifted to the next page. "According to the other Ronon, the trouble for their world started about three years ago. They met a race called the Asurans—" He paused and nodded grimly as gasps of recognition passed through the room "—who passed themselves off as Ancestors and gained our – _their_ trust. They managed to escape their clutches, and for a while they didn't hear anything from them. It wasn't until almost seven months later that one of their teams was attacked and captured off-world. A rescue mission was immediately mounted, but it went horribly wrong and half the rescue team, plus the team they went to rescue, were killed. Teyla – the other Teyla – was captured at the same time." He paused for a moment, looking at his own Teyla. The thought of her in the clutches of those inhuman monsters chilled him to the core.

Judging by the looks on the others' faces, they didn't like the thought any more than he did. However, no one interrupted.

"What was left of the rescue team escaped, but they knew they had to mount another mission to go back and get their Teyla. Another team was scrambled, and they left only three hours after they'd come back to Atlantis from the first one," he continued. "They had to fight their way back in, but it didn't take them long to find Teyla and it was fairly easy for them to get back out. They knew it had been a trap, but they weren't sure why. It wasn't until they'd brought Teyla back to Atlantis that they found out: While she'd been imprisoned by them, she'd been injected with hundreds of nanites. They all went into a bit of a panic, but Beckett figured out that something was wrong with the nanites: they were disappearing from her system. She was in quarantine, so they knew the nanites weren't moving on to other hosts. Though they soon found out that wasn't entirely accurate. After Beckett ran a number of tests, he found out that they _were_ transferring themselves to a different host, only within Teyla. She had not known it at the time of the rescue mission, but she was pregnant with Charin. It was she whom the nanites were transferring themselves to."

Immediately, everyone's gazes went to the little girl. Their expressions ranged from shocked understanding to grim realization. Either way, they all knew the implications of that event.

"By the time Charin was born, there were only a few dozen nanites left in Teyla's body," Ronon said softly. "The rest were in Charin."

Weir whispered an oath, and McKay and Sheppard echoed it. Teyla went sheet white.

"It wasn't long until the Asurans found out about Charin. From what I understand, even to their dying breaths the Atlantians don't know how. They mounted an attack on Atlantis, trying to capture the child. It was only after this started that Beckett and McKay figured out that something about the nanites in Charin must be something of a weapon against them; it was the only reason they could fathom why the Asurans would want her so badly. However, they had no time to figure out what sort of weapon she could be against the Asurans." He turned the page. "According to this, they'd recently discovered a quantum mirror within the city, and they knew the only way to keep Charin from the Asurans was to send her to another reality, and then destroy the mirror behind them. However, as you can tell, that didn't go exactly as planned."

McKay jumped in to speak. "That's what I wanted to say! According to my readings, the mirror took a massive hit on the other side only half a second after the other Ronon came through. There was a power spike, and then it shut down."

"The other Ronon died of a weapons hit between his shoulders," Beckett offered.

McKay nodded at the doctor. "Therefore it stands to reason an Asuran was shooting at Ronon as he went through, but he must have missed and hit the power cell, or some other important piece, instead. It must have destroyed the mirror on their side."

Weir leaned back in her seat and massaged her temples with her fingers. "Okay, so even if we wanted to we couldn't send Charin back, correct?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ronon saw Teyla's arm tighten around Charin. He had to bite his own tongue to restrain the angry words that wanted to come out.

McKay looked at the baby and shrugged. "Honestly? Who knows. The only way to know for sure is to try to turn our mirror on and try to get a lock on that particular reality, but since we all know that the quantum mirror is not exact technology, that would be difficult to do. I feel certain, however, that the mirror on the other side was destroyed by the Asurans."

"Good." Weir nodded. "I want you to do the same to ours."

"Wha-wha-what? Are you serious?" McKay stuttered.

"Yes." Atlantis's leader's tone brooked no argument. "I do not want that thing to come on again and deposit any more of Doomsday's children on our doorstep."

"Shouldn't we consult the IOA? Or at least do some more research?" McKay asked weakly.

"No," Weir said firmly. "No research, and no consultations. We have run into these devices before, Rodney. You know the potential for them. It has already brought danger here. I want to make sure there is no way the Asurans from the other reality can follow that child through; not just for her safety, but for our own."

McKay looked down at his data pad. "Well, since you put it _that_ way. . ." He trailed off weakly.

Weir turned to face Beckett. "What about these nanites?" she questioned the doctor. "Do you think they will pose any danger to us, immediately or into the future?"

Beckett shrugged a little. "In the cursory study I did on her, I didn't even see the little buggers. However, since the other reality didn't seem to have any trouble with them, so I don't foresee us in danger from them, at least not any time soon."

"Very good," Weir said, visibly letting out a breath of relief.

"What about Charin?" Teyla asked softly. "Where should she stay?"

Weir's gaze softened as she turned to face the Athosian and the baby she held. "For now, if you are agreeable, I think she should stay with you. After all, she seems most comfortable with you and Ronon."

"Makes sense," Sheppard added. "You are her parents -- or at least look like them, to her."

Weir sighed and nodded. "For now, we all need to get something to eat and get some rest. We'll meet here again tomorrow morning and get an idea of what to do. Dismissed."

Ronon pushed back his chair and watched as Teyla got up with Charin, softly whispering to her in a language unfamiliar to him but soothing to hear. So much rested on those tiny shoulders. The quantum mirror was going to be destroyed, but what dangers had Charin already brought to them?

_-To Be Continued-_

**AthosionWarrior**: LOL I loved your review. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Oh! Okay. Good. -grin- Thank you! When I first got the idea, I was really excited about it, then I became uninspired and didn't want to post it until I knew for sure where I wanted it to go. . . But now I know, so I posted it! And I answered your other question in the PM. -wink- Thank you so much for the review and the compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! I'm glad you find this fic interesting. The question of where Ronon's from and what's in the letter are answered in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your review!

**Bunnylass**: You're very welcome! -hugs back- I figured it was really mean of me to leave the prologue where I did, with Teyla dead and Atlantis destroyed, so I wanted to post the second chapter pretty quickly to explain more what was happening. A _lot_ more is explained in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for you review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I'm really glad you love this fic. I was really hoping you would. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Mistryja**: I love your penname! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you love this fic. The first five or six chapters will be up every couple of days, and I'm hoping I'll be able to keep that up through the rest of the fic. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Imagine

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 4?

**-Chapter 3-**

_Imagine_

Ronon had just fallen into a light, troubled sleep when the door chime yanked him back into awareness. With a groan, he rolled off the bed and looked around for his shirt, which he dimly remembered yanking off and throwing aside when he entered the room. The door chimed again, urgently and demandingly, and he decided to forget about the shirt since he was still wearing his pants. He yawned as he moved across the room and opened the door, squinting in the light from the hall.

Teyla stood before him, her hair back in a ponytail and a positively frazzled expression on her face. She held Charin in her arms. The little girl was crying, big tears streaming down her face as she squirmed in the Athosian's arms.

"Teyla," he said in surprise.

"Ronon," she greeted with a sigh. "I tried everything I know to get her to stop crying, but she will not. I believe she wants her father -- you." She held the baby out to him.

Ronon had only held one child in his life, the baby of a friend of his. He'd been scared to death then, and he felt no more assured now. However, he reached out and gently took Charin from Teyla and carefully cradled her against his bare, scarred chest.

Immediately upon receiving his touch, Charin stopped crying. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, lips puckered and face angelic.

Ronon found himself absolutely in love.

Teyla let out a small sigh. "Oh, thank goodness," she said softly.

Ronon blinked and looked up at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said and stepped aside. "Please, come in."

Teyla smiled at him and accepted the invitation, stepping past him into the room. She reached out and turned the lights on dimly before turning to face him as the door closed. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I had a feeling she wanted you."

Ronon shook his head and smiled at Teyla, then Charin. "It's okay," he said, and he wasn't sure if he was reassuring Teyla or the baby. "I don't mind at all."

Charin gazed up at him for a long moment, then reached out a tiny hand and latched on to one of his loose dreadlocks. She tugged, then giggled when Ronon yelped in pain and reached up to detach her hand.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you," he said to the baby. Catching Teyla's look, he asked, "What?"

She looked away from him quickly, but he still saw her shy smile and the sparkle in her dark eyes. "Nothing," she said softly. "It is just -- I have never seen you with a baby before."

Ronon sighed and sat down on his bed, nodding to the spot next to him. She sat down as he said, "Don't feel bad. This is only the second baby I've ever held. First one was a friend of mine's on Sateda. Little boy, and a little older than Charin. So I suppose this is kind of a first-time experience for me."

Teyla was gazing at Charin's face, her teeth worrying her lower lip. "What are we going to do with her?" she questioned.

Ronon blinked and looked up at her, surprised. "What do you mean 'do with her'?"

"I mean – she is six months old. She obviously recognized me as her mother and you as her father. What are we going to do?"

"Oh." He paused, thought about it, then said, "oh," again. That did present a bit of a problem. "We can trade her back and forth?"

Teyla puffed out a breath of laughter. "Makes it sound like we are exchanging her in a custody agreement."

Was it just him, or was this really awkward? He looked down at Charin, who stared back with wide, almost pleading, green eyes. He wondered how much of what was going on the little girl really did understand. There was a wisdom in her eyes that he felt was far too advanced for her very young age. "Do you see any other choice?"

Teyla looked miserable. "No." She reached out, her arm brushing Ronon's as she stroked Charin's soft dark hair. "She is so young, and has lost so much. . ." She trailed off, sighing heavily. "Perhaps it is bad of me, but I wish to make her life easier now that she is here. Foolish, but I want her life to be better here."

"As long as we can keep her existence a secret from the Asurans – and the Wraith – I don't foresee us having any problems," Ronon said stiffly.

"That might be harder than we think."

"As long as she doesn't go off-world—"

Teyla bit her lip, and he knew he'd said something wrong. "I'm sorry," he said, wondering what he was apologizing for. How little he understood about her.

"I just want to keep her safe. I feel an – _unusual_ attachment to her."

"You're her mother – in a way." Okay, that was _definitely_ weird to say. Especially since he was Charin's father – in a way.

"Oh, so that explains it." There was almost a shade of sarcastic humor in her tone. Ronon shot a quick glance at her, and noticed a ghost of a smile on her lips. It had not, however, reached her eyes.

But it was a start, he supposed. Of what, he wasn't sure, but it was definitely something.

"Yeah." He looked down at Charin and was surprised to see she'd fallen asleep. "Hm. Well, she's asleep now." The awkwardness had returned.

Teyla smiled a little and stood, wiping her hands nervously on her uniform pants. "Thank you." She took Charin back and smiled a little. "Colonel Sheppard said he would fly me over to the mainland tomorrow so I can get a cradle and some clothes. After that – well, I am not sure."

Ronon stood and crossed his arms, unsure of what else to do with his hands now that he wasn't holding Charin. "I'll go with you," he offered. "And maybe we should get two cradles – you know, since we're trading her back and forth. That way we don't have to move the cradle every time."

A sparkle entered Teyla's tired eyes as she smiled at him. "Good idea. Thank you for thinking of it – I cannot believe I did not."

After Teyla and Charin left, it occurred to Ronon that he already felt lonely without them.

_**-Mainland, Lantia-**_

A group of Athosians had already gathered around by the time Sheppard lowered the rear hatch of Jumper One. Teyla, Charin cuddled close in her arms, was immediately mobbed by a welcoming group of her people.

Jinto was the first to notice the blanket-wrapped bundle in her arms. "A child!" he exclaimed.

Everyone was suddenly quiet as they gaped at her, then at Ronon, then at the child, all wide-eyed and obviously wondering.

She had been afraid something like this was going to happen. At first, she had thought her fears absurd. Now, she knew that the thought had not been unfounded. "It is a very long story," she sighed, in a tone of voice that made it clear it was not one she wanted to tell right then. "I am here because I wanted to check in on things here. And I also need some clothes for this child, and two cradles."

Everyone immediately scattered to fulfill her requests, all of them muttering among themselves. It didn't take Dr. McKay to figure out that they were all speculating about her, the baby, and Ronon.

Those sharp green eyes were, after all, unmistakable.

Jinto trotted along next to them, keeping up a steady stream of conversation with his hero. John responded with his usual verboseness, but Teyla could tell he was wondering what to say if any of the Athosians approached him with questions about Charin. Even though Jinto was talking to Sheppard, the young Athosian couldn't tear his gaze from the girl in Teyla's arms.

As they reached the outskirts of the settlement, Teyla split off from Jinto, Ronon, and John to go to Mari the seamstress's tent.

The young woman was busy on a dress when Teyla entered. Mari looked up with a smile, which quickly faded when she saw Charin.

"A child!" Mari jumped up and set the dress aside, rushing over to embrace Teyla and then peer at Charin. "Teyla, why did you not inform us?"

Teyla felt heat creep up her neck and suffuse her cheeks, but she kept her embarrassment and anger in check. "She is not mine," she said, perhaps a little too firmly. "Her parents are dead, and I was entrusted with her care." It was the truth, just not all of it.

Mari looked at Charin, then up at Teyla, then at Charin again. A flicker of suspicion lit her eyes briefly, then disappeared. "Oh." She turned abruptly on her heels and went to sit down again, picking up her dress and calmly returning to work. "And you have come to me for clothing?"

Teyla nodded. "She is about six months old. Do you have any clothing right now, or do you need time to make some?"

Mari set down the dress again and got up. She went over to a stack of trunks and lifted off two before opening a third and riffling through it. "Girl?"

"Yes." Teyla shifted Charin a little as she fussed, watching as one small index finger disappeared into her mouth. Those perceptive green eyes stared at her, wide and analyzing. It was very unsettling.

Mari stood and turned toward her, four of five outfits in her hands. "This is all I have now that look her size. I can make more if you wish, however. Give me a few days, and I will make them my top priority."

Teyla shifted Charin again so she could take the clothes with her other hand. "This should be enough for now. Thank you so much, Mari." She awkwardly reached for her pocket, hoping she had something to give her friend as imbursement.

Mari reached out and shook her head. "You need not pay me, my friend. I enjoy my work, and children are my favorite people to make clothing for. Just come by a little more often, and I will waive the bill."

Teyla sighed and hugged Charin closer, unbelieving that her people were still so caring toward her despite the fact she hardly ever saw them anymore. "Thank you, Mari," she said, an unexpected lump rising into her throat.

Mari smiled and momentarily pressed her forehead against Teyla's in an Athosian expression of deference. "You have been a good friend to me, Teyla, in many of my times of need. It is the least I can do in return."

Teyla left Mari's tent feeling a little better about this whole situation. She immediately headed across the settlement to the woodcrafter's tent, intent on meeting Ronon and John there.

However, she was intercepted by Halling halfway there. "Teyla!" Jinto's father rushed toward her, then fell into step with her when he caught up. "It has been a long time since you came to visit us." His gaze settled on Charin.

Teyla felt the irrational urge to punch something – or, more specifically, some_one_. Why were her people so quick to rush to the assumption that the child was hers? Granted, she hadn't come to the settlement in almost six months, but still. . . "I apologize. Life on Atlantis has been very busy lately."

Halling nodded with false gravity. "I can tell."

Teyla bit back the growl hovering at the back of her throat. "How are the crops progressing? It is growing close to the cold season."

"Oh, very well. We must begin the harvest two weeks early this season. We will have quite a bounty this year. Our trading opportunities have not been this rich in almost ten years."

A small smile curled her lips. Despite her people's original reluctance to remain on the mainland, this proved it was a wise decision to stay. "And the hunting?"

"It is better up in the mountains. We have almost enough meat to last us through the cold season now."

Teyla had not felt so proud in a long time. "Wonderful. You are doing a good job leading our people in my absence, Halling."

He smiled at her praise. "Thank you, Teyla. I still feel our people would prefer if you returned, however."

This was not the first time Halling had said this to her, and she had an awful feeling it was not the last. "We have discussed this, Halling. I have duties and obligations on Atlantis."

Halling stopped walking, and she had to turn to walk back to him when she realized it. "You have duties and obligations to your people as well, Teyla," he said frostily. "Don't forget that."

Teyla took a step forward. "I have not," she returned icily.

Her fellow Athosian's gaze dropped once more to Charin. "Atlantis is not a safe place to raise your child," he said. "But, perhaps, her father does not feel he can leave?"

She gritted her teeth, wondering where Halling's sudden snide, vengeful streak had come from. She was tired of her people's assumptions, so she decided to put her friend in his place. "I have kept nothing from you or any others, Halling. This child lost both her parents in an attack on her world, and her father _died_ trying to get her to us safely. Before he died, I promised him I would care for his child and keep her safe. _All_ of the Atlantians did."

Halling took a step back and lowered his gaze, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I apologize, Teyla," he said softly. "But the child, she looks so—"

"I know," she said curtly. "And I would very much appreciate it if you kept your opinions, and your assumptions, on this matter to yourself." Halling had been the first to make a direct accusation that Charin was hers, but the silent looks she'd been receiving had been almost the same. She felt a little bad for scolding her friend, but she wanted to stop any rumors before they started.

"Very well, Teyla," Halling said. "I apologize once more."

Teyla managed to dredge up a smile, though it felt nearly impossible. "You are forgiven," she responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go meet Col. Sheppard and Ronon." Without waiting for a response, she turned and resumed her trek.

However, she could feel Halling's curious eyes following her until she was out of sight. It made her wonder if he believed her story, or if he thought she was just making excuses.

Either way, she knew it was the right decision to care for Charin. It did not matter what any of her people thought, or assumed. This child was important beyond what any of them could ever know or understand, and all that mattered was that she be kept safe.

No matter what the cost may be.

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! Yeah, poor Charin is just a little harbinger of trouble. LOL And you know she's gonna be _just_ like her daddy. LOL Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'm having a blast writing this!) -hugs-

**TeylaFan**: Wow, thank you! Poor Ronon and Teyla, they are so out of their comfort zones. . . LOL And I had had that picture of little Charin reaching out for Teyla, just wanting her mother, in my head for so long. Even long before I got the idea for this fic. So you can imagine I was pretty happy when I finally found a place for it! I'm really glad you liked that. Yes, very true, but you know me. . . Hopeless and sappy romantic, and all that. . . -wink- Thanks again so much for your review, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! -hugs-

**lia-finn: **Wow, thank you so much! Thank you! I'm like you, I figured "Charin" would be a perfect name for the baby, since Teyla was so close to her – and I don't know why, but whenever I think of Ronon's mother, I think of her as "Michaela," even though they've never given her name on the show. So that's kind of a back-story on her middle name. I'm really glad you're enjoying my fic, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thanks again so much for your reviews!

**Hannah554**: I feel awful now – you're all caught up on my fics, and I'm still way behind on reading/reviewing yours! But still – thank you very much! I've always wanted to play around with the extent of what nanites could do to a human, so this is kind of my way of exploring that. Plus I couldn't resist some shippiness in there, naturally. LOL Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the review!

**Bellkie**: Thank you! I'm very glad that I can cheer you up, and I hope this chapter follows suit nicely! LOL Thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bunnylass**: I know! I feel awful for putting poor Charin through everything she's going through already. But now she's safe with mom and dad again (well – kind of), so I can give her some happy moments. And I'm with you – experimenting more with the mirror would have been fun, but after all the trouble its brought the Stargate program, I figured they'd want to destroy it immediately! Here's the next update, and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: I wish. LOL Yes, poor Charin is just having it all thrown at her, and she's so young! But now it's Ronon and Teyla having the problems in this chapter. . . This story is going to be pretty long, so I'm going to reveal things about Charin and her nanites, and her purpose, pretty slowly – but I promise by the end, it will all be explained! And I figured after all the trouble the mirror has caused the Stargate-related programs in the past, they'd want to get rid of it as quickly as possible. Because it was just proven that it would be a really easy way for enemies to infiltrate the city. . . But that's my reasoning for it. Thank you so much again, for the compliment and the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CanadianHalliwell**: I will tell you this – I am a hopeless romantic, so the odds of that one are pretty good. At the time when Charin came into their lives, they were just so _shocked_ they couldn't really comprehend the ramifications of that little girl's life being in theirs. . . But they deal with that some more in this chapter. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bugginkrd**: Wow, thank you! I'm really having fun writing this story, so it's nice to know that other people are enjoying it as well. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Monsters and Movies

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 5?

**-Chapter 4-**

_Monsters and Movies_

Immediately upon returning to the city, Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla were called to the briefing room. McKay and Weir were waiting for them there.

"We're close to ready to destroy the mirror," Rodney said before everyone was even settled in their seats. "Zelenka is in the lab right now performing the final tests."

Elizabeth arched an eyebrow. "Tests? I thought I said that there were to be no tests performed on the device."

McKay bobbed his head. "Very true," he conceded. "'Tests' is not the word, actually. He's actually running last minute simulations. Just to make sure nothing will go wrong when we destroy our mirror."

Weir leaned back and nodded. "Have you also searched through the database to make sure there are no other surprises waiting to pop out at the most inopportune moments?"

McKay nervously shifted his gaze. "Well, _I_ haven't. But I've got people working on it."

"Okay then. Please let me know immediately if they find anything." She turned to face Teyla. "How did things go on the mainland, Teyla?"

Teyla shifted Charin a little in her arms. "My people were more than happy to assist. We picked up a number of outfits for Charin while there, as well as two cradles and a few things to keep her occupied when she gets fussy."

"Carson wishes you to bring her by the infirmary after this meeting concludes," Elizabeth told her. "He tried to catch you before you left for the mainland, but wound up leaving the message with me."

Teyla nodded and looked down into Charin's small, pretty face. "Is there something wrong with her?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He didn't say so, and he didn't look worried. He just said something about a few tests."

"On the nanites?" Ronon questioned, his first words of the briefing.

"Something like that," Elizabeth said vaguely.

"He wants to see what the Asurans were so interested in," McKay interjected. "He wants to figure out what it is about her that makes her a weapon against them."

"Just because she was a weapon in that reality does not mean she would have the same ability in this one, right?" Teyla asked.

Rodney shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. It's all relative. We'll just have to wait and see."

Teyla didn't like _we'll just have to wait and see_. Granted, Charin wasn't technically her daughter, but she loved the little girl as though she was. Besides, hadn't Charin already been through enough in her short life? Being a weapon of destruction would definitely be stressful and – in Teyla's opinion – unnecessarily complex.

Ronon didn't seem to like McKay's answer either. "Isn't there any way to find out for sure?"

"That's what the tests are for," Rodney returned snippily.

Dex ground his teeth. "That's _not_ what I mean. How are we supposed to know if she's suddenly going to go supernova on us or something?"

Teyla swallowed hard and clutched Charin a little tighter. _That_ was something she hadn't thought of, and she didn't appreciate Ronon's planting the idea in her mind.

"I seriously doubt _that's_ going to happen. She's what, six months old? I doubt the nanites or whatever would trigger the destructive force within her – if there is such a thing – except in the proximity of the replicators themselves."

"Is there any danger to _us_?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"Carson doesn't think so."

"Reassuring, Rodney. Thank you." Sarcasm was evident in the colonel's tone.

McKay huffed. "What do you want from me? I can't give you any answers yet! All I can tell you is she's an alien six-month-old from an alternate reality with freaky nanites inside her and the _possibility _of being a weapon against one of our worst enemies. Satisfied?"

"A bit snarky today, isn't he?" Sheppard said aside to Weir.

Atlantis's leader smothered a smile. "Thank you, Rodney. Just keep us updated on anything you may – or may not – find."

Rodney muttered something indistinguishable under his breath. Teyla figured it was probably a good thing they couldn't understand him.

"On to the next order of business, then." Weir leaned back in her chair and casually looked from face to face. "We probably don't want to advertise that we have a guest. I know I can trust you all implicitly to keep this under wraps. We don't want this getting back to the Asurans – or the Wraith, for that matter. Heaven knows they've already got enough reason to be our enemies – no need to add fuel to the fire."

The possibility had already occurred to Teyla that, should the Asurans ever find out about Charin, they wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it took to destroy her. On that note, should the Wraith ever discover Charin, they would certainly do almost anything to get their claws on her as well. The Asurans were as much the Wraith's enemy as the Atlantians' – this would give them an incentive to try to figure out what it was about her that made her a weapon. They also wouldn't hesitate to use it, no matter what the cost.

_And what _would_ that cost be?_ Teyla wondered with a shudder. She didn't want to think about it.

Ronon shifted and muttered. He looked supremely unhappy about the whole thing. No doubt the same things had occurred to him, and he'd come to the same conclusion. They must protect Charin, at all costs.

Weir tipped her head thoughtfully to the side. "Is there anything else to discuss?" she inquired. Upon receiving a unanimous negative, she slid her chair back and gracefully rose. "Very well, then. We'll all keep each other updated – yes, Rodney I'm talking to you. Dismissed." She started toward the doors, then paused and turned back at the threshold. "Oh, and Rodney? I want that mirror _destroyed_. Preferably sooner rather than later. No more tests." Elizabeth turned back around and left.

"Yes, Mother," the scientist muttered, softly enough so the retreating diplomat wouldn't hear.

John and Teyla glared, and Ronon growled softly. "What?" McKay asked, then scurried out before anyone could respond.

"Remind me to put coal in that boy's stocking come Christmastime," John said, then smiled. "See you at movie night tonight?"

Teyla exchanged a glance with Ronon. Judging from the look on his face, he'd forgotten too. "Yeah, maybe," the Satedan answered for both of them.

Sheppard regarded them both with a serious look. "Come on, guys. We all need a little break from this – situation. Movie night will help."

"Charin's bedtime—"

"I've already talked to Beckett. Heightmeyer was there, and she said she doesn't like movie night anyway, so she volunteered to babysit. The Doc agrees that you both need a little break from your newly-discovered parenthood."

"I'm not sure how good of an idea it is to leave our six-month-old in the care of a shrink, but okay."

Teyla looked down at Charin and smiled a little, her insides warming at how naturally the word _our_ had slipped out of Ronon's mouth. _Our six month old_, as in hers and Ronon's. Perhaps he didn't mean it in _those_ terms, but she liked to think that perhaps – just maybe – he felt the same way she did. . .

"Excellent!" Sheppard's grin was back, infectious and enthusiastic. "See you there, then!" He practically bounced from the room.

Ronon and Teyla shared a tired glance, then smiled in unison. "Pick you up in four hours?" he asked. He studied her expression intently while awaiting her answer.

"Sounds good," she said, unable to hide her smile as she left to take Charin to the infirmary.

Maybe, just maybe. . .

_**-Atlantis-**_

Kate Heightmeyer took Charin from Teyla and smiled at the little child. "I'll take good care of her," the psychiatrist promised.

Teyla smiled a little. "If you need me for any reason, I will be wearing my radio headset. Ronon said he would, too."

Kate nodded and held Charin a little closer. "No problem. Her bedtime's at 1700 hours, right?"

Teyla nodded. "Yes. I should be back not long after that."

"Have fun," Heightmeyer said just as the door chime sounded.

The Athosian leaned forward to kiss Charin's forehead before going to answer the door. "Thank you again, Kate," she called over her shoulder.

"It's no problem," the blonde replied. "I love children, I just don't get to be around them much here on Atlantis. You go have some fun at movie night and don't worry about things here. I'll call you if there's a problem." She smiled at Teyla and Ronon and made a shooing motion with her free hand.

Teyla allowed her escort to guide her out of her quarters with a hand between her shoulders. "Who's picking tonight?" she asked as they headed down the hall to the closest transporter.

"McKay, I think. I can hardly wait."

Teyla laughed at the thinly veiled sarcasm in Ronon's voice. "I have it on good authority that the last movie he picked met with an unfortunate accident. Sadly, it took a DVD player with it. . ."

"A sacrifice I can live with." Ronon leaned past her to press the LCD touchpad for the tower with the entertainment room.

Teyla swallowed back the fluttering in her throat at the casual way his arm brushed hers and responded, "I would hope for a romantic movie, but in the good interests of all the males that are going to be present, I will not hold my breath." Fortunately, her voice did not shake and betray her.

Ronon laughed and motioned for her to precede him from the transporter. "The last six women who have picked the movies have been Marines, so I'd say it's only fair to the rest of you that you get a romance this time. Or the next."

Teyla nudged the tall Satedan's arm with her shoulder. "Aha, so you are hoping for the _next_ time."

He shrugged unashamedly and grinned. "You're surprised?"

"No." Since she was closer, she ran her hand over the door controls and walked into the room abreast with Ronon. "Not at all."

Most of the regulars were already there, sitting or reclining on the available surfaces. McKay was crouched next to the stack of boxes that held the DVDs, riffling through the cases and muttering to himself.

Sheppard lifted a hand in a lazy wave from his sprawled position next to Elizabeth on one of the couches. "Hey, guys, I had to fight off McKay, but I saved you a seat!" He motioned to the other couch on that side of the room. Then, as the two approached, he said in a lower voice, "I'm glad you two could make it."

Teyla curled her legs up and settled back against the cushions to make herself comfortable before responding. "Thank you. Both Ronon and I are wearing our radios, just in case Kate needs our help."

Sheppard nodded. "Charin seems like she's a good kid. I imagine there won't be any problems." He turned a sharp eye to McKay. "Hey, Rodney, _some_ of us would like to see this movie before we're eighty!"

McKay turned to glare darkly in his direction. "Don't make me hurt you." He held up a DVD case and smirked.

Sheppard cringed and subsided back into the couch cushions. "Take all the time you need, Rodney."

Elizabeth chuckled and leaned past Sheppard. "Here, have some popcorn."

Teyla took the bag from Atlantis's leader with thanks and juggled the hot bag between her hands before passing it off to Ronon to open. "Is Carson going to be here tonight?"

Elizabeth nodded as she poked Sheppard in the side until he tipped the bag of popcorn he held in her direction. "Yes. He seemed to think he'd have all the results of Charin's tests back before time for the movie when I spoke to him earlier, so he said he was going to be here."

"So he has not found anything – anomalous?"

"No. The tests were more precautionary than anything. He just wanted to make sure there was no self-destruct switch preparing to go off inside her – which there doesn't appear to be, thankfully."

Teyla felt Ronon subtly relax next to her, and she allowed herself to do the same. "That is certainly good news."

At that moment the doors smoothly opened again to admit Beckett. He looked immediately in Ronon and Teyla's direction, met their eyes, and nodded with a smile.

_Thank you_, Teyla mouthed to him. He nodded and went to sit next to Zelenka, who was calling things in mixed English and Czech across the room to his fellow scientist.

Now that she knew Charin was in no immediate danger, she could allow herself to relax and enjoy the evening. When Rodney finally found a suitable film, Teyla leaned a little closer to Ronon so she would have better access to the popcorn.

Teyla was just getting wrapped up in the storyline when her radio clicked. _"Teyla, this is Heightmeyer. Charin is getting very fussy -- I think you and Ronon need to come. I believe she wants you."_

Teyla tapped Ronon on the arm. When he looked at her, she pointed at her radio and then at the door.

He nodded and reached past her to hand the rest of the bag to Sheppard. "Charin needs us," he said, and the colonel nodded. "Do you need us to do anything?" he questioned.

Ronon looked at Teyla, who shook her head. "No thank you, Colonel. I believe Ronon and I can handle it."

Sheppard nodded and refocused his attention to the movie as Ronon and Teyla slipped out of the room.

"So much for our relaxing evening," Ronon said. "Sorry, Teyla."

She smiled a little and preceded him into the elevator. "It is just as well," she replied. "We have a mission tomorrow."

The doors closed behind them, and once more Ronon reached past her to activate the transporter control. They paused their conversation until after they'd exited in the tower that held personal quarters. "What about Charin? Atlantis isn't exactly. . ."

"Baby friendly?" Teyla finished.

"Yeah, pretty much. And do you really want to leave her with Heightmeyer again?"

Teyla shook her head as they approached the door to her quarters. "No, not really."

The moment the door opened they were greeted by their daughter's howling cries. One barely ended before the next began; Teyla wondered how Charin was able to keep enough air in her lungs to maintain _that_ much noise.

Kate looked up in relief when she heard the door open. "Thank goodness you're here!" she said over Charin's wails. "I don't know what else to do!"

Teyla approached the psychiatrist and reached out to gather her daughter in her arms. "Sh, hush little one. It is all right. We are here."

Ronon said something to Kate, who immediately nodded and excused herself. After she'd gone, he came to hover at her shoulder. "What's wrong with her?" he asked anxiously.

Charin hadn't stopped crying. Her little hands clutched fistfuls of Teyla's shirt, and her red face was streaked with tears. Her wails were, in fact, gaining volume. "I do not know! I have had very little experience with children."

Ronon reached past her arm to smooth his large, calloused hand over Charin's dark hair. "It's okay," he said. "We're here now."

Charin's cries decreased in volume a little. She squinted up at them with teary green eyes; her howling slowly drifted into silent tears and occasional sniffles. She turned her face into Teyla's chest and whimpered a little.

"Is she okay now?" Ronon had put his lips next to Teyla's ear and whispered the words so he wouldn't disturb Charin.

"I believe so," Teyla said, shifting her hold on the baby so she could rest her sleepy head against her shoulder. "She is probably tired." Carefully, Teyla eased herself down onto the couch, gently stroking Charin's back all the while.

Ronon sat down next to her, his gaze focused on the baby. "Or scared?"

"What is there in this city to fear?" she questioned.

Ronon shrugged. "To a six-month-old? Who knows. Maybe there's monsters lurking in the corners."

Teyla felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Monsters?"

"You were never afraid of monsters when you were a child?" Ronon shot her a disbelieving look.

Teyla sighed and acquiesced. "I do not remember anything from when I was six months old, but I do remember being afraid of -- things lurking in the night, waiting to attack me."

Ronon leaned over a little to resume stroking Charin's hair. "Whatever it was that made her cry, we'll be here to combat it, won't we?"

Teyla swallowed back her smile and the warm fluttering in her stomach. "That we will," she agreed. "That we will."

_-To Be Continued-_

_**Here is a nice long chapter for you! I will be going out of town this weekend, so I'm updating this a day earlier than planned – and the next update won't be until Sunday, at the earliest. So I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter , and I promise to update as soon as I get home!**_

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I came so close to taking the part with the Athosians out of the last chapter – or at least rewriting it – but I thought it worked well enough to leave it in. I thought that since she _is_ gone so much of the time, like you said, that relationships with her people would become strained. I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and here's the next! Thank you so much for your review!

**Bunnylass**: Yes! Most definitely. Ronon holding Charin was my favorite part of the last chapter to write. I've always had this picture in my mind, of him with this little baby, not sure what to do but just totally besotted at the same time. At first I considered taking the Athosians' assumptions out, but obviously I wound up leaving them in. I thought that, since she'd been away from the mainland for so long and suddenly showed up with a baby, it would make at least some of them wonder. I know I probably would, if I were them. LOL But Teyla set them straight! Here's the next update – but I'm afraid it'll be at least three days before I can update again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for you review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! Me too. That was definitely my favorite scene to write in the last chapter. Little Charin, tugging on daddy's hair – she's fascinated. LOL And – well – I think Halling was just having a bad day. Plus it seemed like on the show, he was pushing Teyla so hard to just stay with her people, instead of with the Atlantians. So I figure maybe he's finally reached his limit and was trying really hard for one last time to try to get her to come back. Though being snippy won't do it. LOL Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the review! -hugs-

**HeartyJessica**: Wow, thank you! This is going to be a fairly good-sized fic, so things are going to go pretty slowly – but I promise there will be a lot of action, too. I wanted to do something that's kind of family-like, as well as having a lot of the _Stargate_ action feel to it. I hope I'll succeed. LOL I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story so far, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much for your review!

**Bellkie**: Thank you! Here's the next update, but I'm afraid it's going to be a little while (about three days) until I can update again. . . Vacation time yay! LOL I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for you review!

**lia-finn**: Yes! That was my favorite part of the last chapter to write – we don't get to see that enough on the show, so I always try to work a scene with that in at least once in almost all my fics. . . And yes, definitely a good way to start the day! LOL Wow, thank you so much! Teyla is such a complex character, sometimes I find her really hard to write, so thank you so much for your compliment! I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this update posted sooner – and I'm sorry it's going to be at least three days until I can update again! – but I really hope it was worth the wait. Thank you so much for the compliment, the review, and the fave – and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: That was my favorite scene to write in the last chapter, so I'm happy you enjoyed it! Thank you! I was really trying for a little awkwardness in the last chapter – after all, Ronon is kind of shirtless (awkward), and they didn't _really_ stop to think hard about how they feel about each other until Charin came – so now they're having to face their feelings head on. And they're not sure what to do with them. LOL But I couldn't resist writing Ronon just noticing how Teyla feels – because he always seems so sensitive to her emotions, like he can _feel_ them as part of himself or something – that's part of what I like about them. Thank you! Mari actually evolved quite a bit from my original thought of her – she used to be an older lady, kind of like Charin, but then I decided to make her younger, more Teyla's age, and a really good friend. So I'm really glad you liked her and Teyla's scene. Thank you so much for you review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Mistryja**: That's really clever! Thank you! So far I'm really having fun with Teyla and Ronon's relationship development, and I hope you continue to like it. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	6. Time Flies

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 6/?

**-Chapter 5-**

_Time Flies_

Ronon woke with an aching neck and a gentle weight on his shoulder. He squinted his eyes open against the sunlight streaming through the window, wondering what time it was – _where_ he was.

He lifted his head and looked around, surprised when he recognized the common room of Teyla's quarters. For a moment he blankly groped through his memory, trying to remember why he was here. Then he remembered that Charin had been crying and he and Teyla left movie night early to come calm her down.

He looked down and smiled a little. Teyla sat with her legs drawn up on the couch, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Charin lay cuddled in her arms, also asleep.

Ronon twisted his hand from where it rested on Teyla's shoulder to brush a stray tendril of hair off the Athosian's cheek. She stirred a little at his touch and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Mm, morning, Ronon." She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Is it morning?"

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah. Don't know exactly what time, though." Teyla wasn't objecting to his arm around her, so he left it there. No point calling attention to it.

Teyla delicately buried her yawn in his shoulder. "I can hardly believe Charin slept through the night without fussing."

Ronon had his theories, but decided not to share them. "I'm glad. She must have been really tired after last night."

Teyla opened her eyes again and looked up at him. "Hmm. Perhaps that is true. I will not complain, however." She turned her gaze down to the baby and smiled again. "She is so sweet, so innocent. I wish—" She hesitated.

Ronon tightened his arm around her shoulders. "What?"

Teyla ducked her head, but not in time to hide the tear sliding down her cheek. "I wish she were _mine_."

Ronon blinked in surprise. "She _is_ yours." He hadn't realized it until just then, but he'd been subconsciously thinking of baby Charin as _his_ and _Teyla's_. Had she not been seeing the situation in the same light?

Teyla shook her head. "I know her DNA shows she is mine, but – she is the _other_ Teyla's baby. She was the one who got to celebrate the news that she was carrying a life inside her, got to lay with her hands on her stomach as Charin grew within her, got to give birth to her and hold her after she was born. I have done none of these things. How can I call myself her mother when I was not the one to give her life?" She choked on the words; cleared her throat and began again. "I have wanted a child, and it might be selfish of me, but this is not _how_ I wanted it to be."

And there it was, yet another layer to the complexity that was Teyla Emmagan. Ronon was sure he could spend a hundred years with her and still never find out everything there was to know. A part of him wanted that, so badly he could taste it. However, this was not the time to give in to that part of him. He wasn't sure if there ever _would_ be a time when he could give in to that part of him. For now, it was just enough that she trusted him enough to share this fragile part of her with him.

Ronon cupped her cheek with his hand and gently forced her to look at him. "Teyla, you are the most selfless person I know. I mean, look at you: you've willingly put everything you have on the line to protect Atlantis, your team – _me_ – more times than I can remember. You've opened your heart and your home to this little girl, given her something that she barely had in that other world. I understand you're hurting, and this wasn't the way you planned things to be – but when have our lives ever turned out the way we want them? Whether you realize it or not, you _are_ Charin's mother. Perhaps you didn't carry her for nine months or give birth to her. But the thing is you are caring for her now. You _love_ her. She means everything to you, and you're willing to do whatever it takes to ensure her safety. To me, _that_ is what makes a woman a mother."

Teyla blinked rapidly at him, but it didn't stop the tears from overflowing down her cheeks. "Thank you, Ronon. You have – given me something I very much needed. You call me selfless—" Her head tipped slightly to the side, into the warmth of his palm. "You call me this, when you are no less."

The intensity of her gaze and her words pierced him. Feeling unworthy, he looked away from those steady dark eyes. But he was forced to turn back when Teyla turned his face towards her with her free hand so she could brush his lips with the softest of kisses. "Thank you, Ronon."

He slipped his hand around the back of her neck, twining his fingers in her hair to hold her head still. "Teyla. . ." He leaned forward to return her kiss.

Perhaps he'd been wrong. Maybe now was the _perfect_ time to give in to that part of him.

**-Atlantis-**

Beckett had volunteered his services as babysitter while Ronon and Teyla were on their mission. He admitted that a few more tests might be prudent in light of Charin's crying the night before – just in case. After all, this was no ordinary child.

McKay and Sheppard were already waiting in the Gateroom by the time Ronon and Teyla arrived. The scientist was standing in the middle of the room with his arm raised, gazing exaggeratedly at his watch as he expounded on the disadvantages of being late.

"Charin slept through the night," Teyla informed them as Sheppard motioned for them to start dialing the Gate. "However, Doctor Beckett believes a few more tests are necessary in order to make sure there is nothing – abnormal about her outburst last night."

Sheppard nodded, watching as the event horizon formed. "This is supposed to be a peaceful mission, so if you want to stay. . ."

Ronon and Teyla both shook their heads. "If nothing else, this mission will keep our minds occupied," the Athosian stated.

McKay nodded. "That makes sense," he said. "We can also keep your minds occupied with a game or two of Prime, Not Prime."

Sheppard rolled his eyes eloquently. "Not going there," he said. "Let's go, people. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

Ronon hated missions where nothing exciting happened, and this was no exception. With nothing to do but stand and keep watch as McKay poked through the abandoned Ancient outpost, his mind was free to wander back to Atlantis. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening back on Atlantis.

Teyla finished her half of the perimeter check and settled next to him on the ground to watch McKay tinker. "She will be fine." Confidence rang in every word.

Ronon knew she wasn't allowing herself to believe anything else. He also knew he should follow her lead. "I know." Did he? "But I still worry, a little bit."

Teyla turned to smile understandingly at him. "I know how you feel."

He kept his gaze steady on the tree line, alert for any potential threats, as he spoke again. "I've wondered, a couple times, if this is wise. What we do is dangerous. We live in a dangerous galaxy. Maybe – maybe Charin would be safer with the Athosians." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know what I mean?" he asked desperately.

Teyla followed his gaze silently for a moment. "Yes," she said at last. "I believe I do know what you mean. I have had similar thoughts on the matter myself since Charin's safety was entrusted to us. But. . ." She trailed off and sighed. Her slender hands noticeably tightened against her knees. ". . .But, I cannot bring myself to decide to let her go."

Ronon wasn't the only one that felt a certain attachment to little Charin, then. "Me neither." He sighed. "I know she's not mine – ours – but still, I love her."

Teyla bowed her head so her hair hid her face. "Now I understand everything Athosian mothers have said."

Ronon didn't ask for elaboration. On Sateda, a number of his fellow soldiers were fathers. Now he understood their words, too. "She'll be okay." He echoed Teyla's earlier words, now determined to believe them.

She peeked at him around the veil of her hair, her dark eyes bright with a smile. "I believe so, too."

Rodney called for them, then, and they went to assist him in lifting a heavy piece of fallen rock off one of the outpost's old panels. But now they both felt much better about themselves, and their child.

**-Atlantis-**

Charin yawned sleepily and rested her head against her mother's shoulder. Teyla closed her tired, scratchy eyes in relief. Though Carson had found nothing unusual in his earlier tests, she'd started crying again not long after Teyla had brought the little girl home.

But now she'd apparently worn herself out and was ready to sleep.

Teyla gently tucked her daughter into the hand-crafted Athosian cradle at the foot of her bed. Then she quickly changed into her pajamas and fell into her own bed.

Sleep did not come easily to Teyla as of recently. It was not just because she suddenly found herself a mother to an infant daughter, it was because she knew the power and potential in that tiny body. No one knew what effect growing up with nanites would have on the little girl, but Teyla had no doubts there would be hardship in her life that no other child had ever had to endure before.

Much time passed before Teyla finally succumbed to exhausted slumber. She wasn't sure how much more slipped by before something grabbed her and shook her.

Immediately going from deep sleep to alert awareness, Teyla sat up and snatched at what had disturbed her. She caught a faint flash of movement from the corner of her eye and snapped her head in that direction.

Two small green eyes looked tearfully up at her from the youthfully-rounded face of a three year old. Tousled shoulder-length dark hair fell to shoulders bared by the blanket Charin had clumsily wrapped around herself.

"_Charin_?" Surely she was dreaming. Just a few hours ago, when she'd put the girl to bed, hadn't Charin been a _baby_?

"I'm scared, Mama." The voice was small, but what struck Teyla was the total clarity with which she spoke. Granted, she'd not had much experience with three-year-olds, but the ones she had met in her life had spoken in near unintelligible terms. Charin had spoken with the intelligibility and pronunciation of someone thrice her age.

Teyla snapped herself out of her stupor and reached out to draw Charin onto her lap. "What happened, Charin? Why—?"

A small head burrowed into her shoulder. "It's the evil machines. They're changing me, and I'm scared."

_Oh, Ancestors, what do I do?_ Teyla hastily kicked off her blanket and gathered Charin closer into her arms. "It will be okay," she assured the little girl. She didn't bother to dress or even put on shoes; she left her quarters at a run with two destinations clearly in her mind.

Ronon answered her frantic pounding on his door almost immediately. All traces of sleep cleared from his face and eyes when he saw her panicked face and the child she was cradling. "Is that— That's not _Charin_?" He sounded as incredulous as she felt.

"Infirmary. Now."

A nod met her response as Ronon disappeared back into his room. He reappeared a moment later, still barefoot with his shirt halfway on as he fumbled with his headset. "Go! I'll wake Beckett and meet you there." He activated his radio and pulled his shirt the rest of the way on.

Teyla managed to make some sound of affirmation as she took off running again. She moved blindly, instincts guiding her steps more than conscious thought. Fortunately the halls were deserted; it was very late at night and only a skeleton crew was at work in the control room, cafeteria, and infirmary. Everyone else was in bed, asleep, at this hour.

A night nurse met her at the door to the infirmary. The young blonde blinked in shock at Teyla, then the child, then shook herself out of it and led her toward an examination bed.

Only moments later, Beckett and Ronon hurried in side-by-side. The Scottish doctor looked like he'd been bodily dragged from bed; his hair was sleep-tousled and he was still wearing rumpled sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Aw, bloody—" Carson rushed across the infirmary toward them, blue eyes impossibly wide. "Charin, lass, what in the world 'appened to ye?"

"The evil monsters," Charin muttered into Teyla's shoulder. "They're changing me."

An even more profane word passed the Scot's lips, then he looked nervously at Charin. "Sorry, lass, don't ye ever repeat that." The nurse had gotten herself together enough to get Beckett Charin's file, his stethoscope, and a syringe to draw some blood. "Nanites. Aye, I was so afraid this would happen."

Ronon, looming behind Teyla like a shadowy cat, narrowed his eyes. "You _knew_ this would happen?"

Carson was busy listening to Charin's heartbeat; his lips moved soundlessly as he counted. He shook his head distractedly, then set aside the stethoscope and said: "I said I was _afraid_ this would happen. We've seen situations where certain kinds of nanites have aged people at an extraordinarily rapid rate. Apparently these little buggers are some of those."

"_Rapid_? This is going to happen _more_?" Teyla unconsciously gripped Charin tighter to her.

Beckett's calm didn't waver. "I don't know. She was six months old when the first one happened – if this is the first one – so perhaps it's regulated to that amount of time. She aged about two and a half years in that period, so. . ." He paused to draw a blood sample and hand the full syringe to the nurse. "Be a dear and get that ready for testing immediately." He turned back to Teyla and Ronon. "If that was the first one, and if it holds steady, we should have another six months before this happens again."

"This one happened literally overnight! Just like that!" Ronon's tone implied he thought Beckett was crazy for not sounding more worried.

"Aye, true. In a normal situation – which I believe we can all agree this isn't – her body should have reacted very negatively to such a rapid pace of growth. However, the nanites appear to be compensating for the stress on her body, which I believe is a positive in this mess of negatives. This does, however, explain why she's been so fussy the past couple of days. . ." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"What _are_ the negatives, other than the obvious?" Teyla gently stroked Charin's dark hair, glad that only the occasional sniffle greeted her ears instead of tearing sobs.

Carson stared at her uncertainly. "Actually, to be entirely truthful – I'm not sure. I've never been in a situation like this, and I have no idea what could possibly come of this. Granted, I'm going to be working on this day and night until I come up with some answers, but for now. . ." He trailed off and shrugged helplessly, an apologetic expression on his face.

"So we're just going to have to accept this the way it is and _deal_ with it?" Ronon's voice was a very dangerous, very low growl.

"I didn't say that. For now, she appears to be fine. I'll know more once I've tested her blood, and run a few other tests, but I feel fairly certain at the moment that she's okay. But we will take precautions, and we'll all be keeping a close eye on her."

Charin lifted her head. "I won't be alone?"

Teyla closed her eyes and kissed Charin's forehead, her heart feeling like it was about to break. "No, baby, you will not be alone."

This seemed to satisfy Charin. She lay her head back down on Teyla's shoulder and immediately dropped off to sleep.

Carson let out his breath. "I'm going to get right to checking that blood sample. Then we'll run some simple tests on Charin, and she should get to spend the rest of the night in her own bed." He nodded at them and scurried off toward the back of the infirmary.

"What are we going to do?" Ronon asked quietly, sitting down on the gurney beside her and Charin.

Teyla was still gently but absently stroking Charin's hair. "I do not know. This was so unexpected – so abnormal."

"Nothing is ever normal around here."

"This is even more so out of the ordinary than usual." Teyla sighed. "And the thing is, I know I am being selfish. I feel so far out of my comfort zone, but I know it has to be even stranger for her. So I feel guilty for feeling this way, when it has to be worse for Charin."

Ronon shook his head, just a little. "_That's_ normal," he said. "We've all been thrust into situations we're not sure how to deal with, and we're struggling to catch up. I don't think you're being selfish at all."

She managed a thin smile. "At least one of us thinks so."

When Carson returned to them a little while later, his pace wasn't nearly so rushed as when he'd first entered the infirmary. "It looks like everything is okay, judging by her blood work," he informed them. It was obvious he was relieved but still wary. "All I need to do is run a few more tests, and then you should be able to take her home."

Teyla handed the still-sleeping girl over to the doctor and remained perched on the bed, waiting and thinking. It seemed like it hadn't been that long since Sheppard had flown her over to the mainland so she could get clothes and a crib for Charin; now he'd have to take her over again so she could get more clothes, this time for a three-year-old. She wondered how she could possibly explain this to her people.

Ronon seemed to be able to read her thoughts. "Looks like another trip to the mainland is in order," he said, seemingly to no one in particular. "How're you gonna explain it?"

Teyla covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I do not know. It was hard enough explaining a baby that almost literally materialized out of thin air. Now, unaccountably, there is a three-year-old to clothe. My people will probably think we have all gone mad." A yawn escaped her control before she could cover her mouth. "Sorry."

He eyed her askance. "Tell you what. When Beckett comes back with her, you go on to bed and I'll take Charin with me. You look really, really tired."

The idea was tempting. _Very_ tempting. But. . . "Are you sure? I do not want to—"

Ronon held up one hand. "It's fine, don't worry about it. She's – um. Well, I was going to say she's my daughter, too, but that just sounds weird."

"Very, very strange," Teyla agreed. "Thank you."

He smiled, genuinely and earnestly. "Any time."

Teyla was basically asleep sitting up when Beckett finally returned almost two hours later. Charin looked like she hadn't awakened once the entire time.

"On initial glance, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong," Carson assured them as he handed Charin to Ronon. "So it should be safe to take her home. We can wait until later to inform everyone else of this little – surprise."

"Very _nasty_ surprise," Ronon said softly. "Thanks, Doc."

Beckett smiled. "Aye. Go home and get some sleep – trust me, ye will probably be needin' it. I'll see ye all later."

Ronon insisted on walking Teyla back to her quarters. He paused long enough for her to kiss Charin; then he surprised her when he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, Teyla." He slipped off down the hall before she had a chance to react further.

Teyla drifted into her room and collapsed onto her bed, her heart racing and cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, she felt very wide awake.

_-To Be Continued-_

_**I'm back! Thank you so much to all of you for the well-wishes for my trip – I had a really good time! And thank you for your patience – I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, but I was so tired when I got home from my trip last night, I couldn't keep my eyes open long enough to do it! I hope you enjoy, and again, sorry for the wait!**_

**Bellkie**: Thank you, I did! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, too, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! I did originally write it where they got to finish the movie – but I changed it. And I'm really glad you liked the "our six month old" part – I really liked that part too! Here's the next update – I'm sorry it took me a while to get it up! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**lia-finn**: Yes, definitely! I noticed in "Inferno," when he was carrying the two children toward where Teyla waited, he was so gentle with them – so I think Ronon, for all his toughness, is just a softy around kids. . .and Teyla. LOL Thank you! I'm a total romantic as well, so I can't resist putting in little touches of Ronon/Teyla here and there. I'm really glad you like it. I'm sorry it took me a while to update this – I was so tired when I got home! But thank you – I really had a good time on my trip! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I've always pictured Ronon and Teyla as good parents, too, so I'm glad that's coming through in this fic. And the part with John and Elizabeth was kind of spontaneous, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I loved writing movie night, it was just so much fun. I've wanted to do it before, but never really had a place where it'd fit till now. I'm glad you liked it. And yes – there is a very, very good reason why Charin wanted her parents. And thank you! I figured the whole mother/daughter thing was kind of touched upon with Charin (the elder), so I thought good friends would be better for Mari. I'm glad you thought it was good! Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Yes! I had to give that chapter a fluffy ending, since I put poor Charin through so much earlier. Definitely! I love Beckett, he's my favorite Stargate doctor ever. Yes, definitely, but petulant or not, I love writing Rodney! He's one of my favorite characters. I'm really glad you loved the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it up! Thanks for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: That's exactly right! Charin is a very clingy child, and for good reason! (I promise I'll explain that comment later in the story.) And thank you! I debated whether or not to leave that conversation in or not, since it seemed kind of OOC to me, so I'm glad now I left it in, and that you liked it! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this updated, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the review!

**Mistryja**: I'm sorry! But I'm back now. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, but when I got home last night I was so tired I couldn't. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though, and that it was worth the wait! Thank you so much for the review!


	7. Intelligence

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 7/?

**-Chapter 6-**

_Intelligence_

To avoid the confusion and explanation that would involve returning to the mainland for clothes, Ronon and Teyla went shopping off-world for more clothes for Charin. On a planet where no one knew them, they were just two people shopping for little girls' clothes, and they didn't have to deal with the suspicious looks and whispered conjecture.

Charin loved her new clothes. She danced through the halls of the city, taking in stride the slightly strange looks she received. Even in a city where strange things were an everyday occurrence, the growth of Charin from six months to three years was beyond the accepted range of "strange."

"How you doin', kiddo?" Sheppard asked one day in the commissary. He ruffled Charin's dark, loose curls and smiled.

"Fine, Uncle John," Charin said calmly. She playfully swatted at Sheppard's hand, which he quickly withdrew. Though she seemed to have inherited her mother's unshakable tranquility, she'd also gotten her father's lightning-fast reflexes. Or maybe that was just the nanites – but Ronon preferred to think Charin had gotten them from him – the other him.

"Where's Teyla?" John asked Ronon.

It had come to the point where one was, the other could typically be found. Charin seemed to like having both her parents around all the time, but she usually was able to be comforted by only one now that she was – older. "I don't know. Last I saw of her, she was instructing a couple of Marines in the gym." He reached for his water bottle and knocked half of it back in three long, thirsty draws. Sparring with Teyla always made him thirsty: she kept him jumping. "She should be here soon."

Rodney, a fork in one hand and his ever-present data pad in the other, scowled. "Zelenka messed up these calculations again!" he said. His voice, a little too loud for his surroundings, caused the Czech scientist to turn and glare from his table three down.

Charin leaned over and looked at the screen of Rodney's data pad. "Uncle Rodney, it's not Dr. Zelenka's calculations that are wrong, it's yours! See, here? And here? You should have multiplied, not added the two equations. _Then_ you should have added all the results together." She returned to her meal, not seeming to have realized what she'd done.

Rodney stared openmouthed at his niece. It was obvious he was shocked at having been shown up by a three-year-old.

Ronon and John stared at Charin with wide eyes, disconcerted.

It took a moment for Charin to notice that all attention was on her, but when she did, she looked scared. "Dad? What's wrong?" Her voice shook a little.

Rodney jumped in, at last having recovered his voice. "Charin! Do you realize what you just did? This is a very complicated and advanced mathematical equation! How did you do this?" He shook the data pad a little.

Charin looked from her uncle, to the pad, to her father. "Yes?" She sighed, closed her eyes, and buried her face in her small hands. "Infirmary?"

"Yes!" Rodney squeaked out at the same moment as Ronon said, "No, Charin."

Teyla arrived at that moment. Her keen dark eyes quickly appraised everyone's expressions, and immediately she became worried. "What has happened? Charin, are you okay?"

The little girl looked up with tears swimming in her eyes. "The machines again!" she said from between gritted teeth.

Rodney held up his data pad. "She just figured out an _extremely_ difficult equation two seconds after looking at it!"

"Do I have to go to the infirmary again?" Charin asked her mother.

Ronon looked up at Teyla, who couldn't hide the worry in her eyes. "No, Charin."

Rodney protested immediately. "Hey! The nanites—"

"She has been to the infirmary enough lately, Rodney."

Charin slid off her chair and came around the table to hug first her mother, than her father. "Thank you," she said politely. Then she returned to her chair and her food.

Teyla sank down in the chair next to Ronon's and tiredly pulled off the band holding her hair back. The golden-brown tresses fell around her face, which was lined with worry for her daughter.

John reached out and wrapped an arm around his niece's shoulders. "Hey, kiddo, it's okay. We all love you, you know that, right?"

Charin turned to wrap her skinny arms around John's neck and squeeze. "Thanks, Uncle John. But – I think I am too different to be accepted." She stared down into her plate of spaghetti with resignation.

Ronon felt shock jolt through him, and next to him Teyla flinched as though struck. "What makes you say that?" he asked Charin.

She looked up and shrugged. "I don't know. I've just seen the looks, heard the whispers. Some people don't like me very much. Even more if them don't trust me. They think I'm – a threat to Atlantis and everyone in it." She pushed her fork deep into her pasta and sighed heavily. "I don't blame them. It's the machines. Maybe I'd been better off to have been taken by the Asurans when they – killed my real daddy." Her big green eyes filled with tears.

Rodney awkwardly reached out and patted Charin's shoulder as Ronon stood to go around the table and pick up the little girl to hold her. "Charin, it's okay," McKay said softly. Ronon could tell the man was having trouble – he wasn't good with kids – but he was making an effort for Charin's sake. "_I_ like and trust you. And – you really helped me with this equation." He held up his pad. "Thanks."

Charin buried her face in Ronon's neck and nodded. "You're welcome, Uncle Rodney," she muttered, soft voice muffled.

Ronon sat down, and immediately Teyla reached out to smooth Charin's hair. "Charin, my little girl, look at me."

She sniffed and lifted her head to look at her mother. "Yes?"

Teyla cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "We all love you, do you understand? You cannot allow other peoples' opinions of you to destroy who you are. You are a beautiful, talented girl, and I love you very much. Ronon and I both do. And so does your Uncle John, and Rodney, and your Aunt Elizabeth."

Charin nodded and blinked back the rest of her tears.

Ronon gently patted her back and brought her attention to him. "Charin, Teyla and I are _glad_ you're here. We want to do everything we can to protect you from the Asurans, to keep them from capturing you. We love you. We promise your real parents' deaths won't be in vain, okay? We'll keep you safe." He kissed her forehead, hoping to reassure her.

Charin nodded and smiled shakily. "Thank you." She twisted in Ronon's lap to look at John and Rodney. "Thank you."

Both men smiled and nodded. "You're very welcome, Charin. We promise to do everything we can, too, to keep you safe."

Ronon hugged Charin a little tighter and prayed they'd all be able to keep that promise.

_-To Be Continued-_

**CanadianHalliwell**: I know what you mean. I can only imagine if my one-year-old niece woke me up one day suddenly three years old! But yes, Beckett and McKay are on the job – and Charin isn't completely helpless herself – she just hasn't realized it yet. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**twogirlrevolution**: Hello, sister! LOL Definitely poor everyone! There's so much going on, and so much more to come, I promise! And yes, you've partly figured out what's going on – but only partway. And you should know me better than that! I think Ronon and Teyla are adjusting more to having a child – but that's all I'm going to say for now. Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**SpaceMonkey0941:** Thank you! And yes, they did. Poor Charin, missing out on all those good times in her life. It's so sad for her, and her parents, and everyone else around her. She has a tough life – I feel sorry for doing this to her! LOL I feel like such a meanie. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: I'm glad you did! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too, and thank you so much for your review!

**lia-finn**: Thank you! It's very nice to be back. And thank you! One of my favorite songs is called "Time Flies," and I just happened to be listening to it as I was writing the chapter – so I was inspired. And thank you! I like putting in all the little shippy touches for Ronon and Teyla. My thoughts for this story, when I first got the idea, was that I wanted to do a fic that showed more of a family life – while still having dangerous things going on around them. I hope that's showing! I know how you feel! I really miss Carson, too. He's my favorite Stargate-universe doctor, and I wish he'd come back to stay. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I was wondering what the reaction would be to that plot twist – I wasn't sure whether there would be a positive or negative response, so I'm glad that you (and, it seems, others) like it. And I know! -squee- Ronon is so adorable, and he just doesn't realize it! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! (And don't feel bad, I'm hyper right now, too!) -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! And yes – I feel like such a meanie, doing all this to Charin! And poor Teyla hoped she'd wake up, too. I can say – the aging is just the beginning of poor Charin's problems – but I promise not to do anything _too_ awful to her. And thank you! The first part was my favorite to write, so I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mistryja**: Thank you! -hugs- I'm glad it was worth the wait, but I'm sorry I couldn't get it out sooner! But here's this update, on time (I think?). I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for the review!

**Hannah554**: Thank you! That scene was my favorite to write, so I'm really glad you liked it. I feel the same way about Ronon! He wears such a warrior façade, but inside he's smart – and when he wants to let you know it, he does. I've always liked that about him. And thank you so much for the compliment! Yes, they do grow up fast! LOL Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bugginkrd**: Wow, thank you! It's very nice to be back, I must say. Thank you so much for your review, it made me write this chapter just a little faster! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Perchance to Dream

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 8/?

**-Chapter 7-**

_Perchance to Dream_

Charin, as usual perched on her father's hip, regarded Atlantis with the calm indifference of someone ten times her age. She knew more about the city than she should, but she was afraid to tell anyone about her knowledge. She'd come to hate the infirmary; it seemed like it was more home than Teyla or Ronon's quarters. And if she told anyone of her knowledge, she knew she'd be taken straight to the infirmary – again.

She yawned and rested her forehead sleepily against Ronon's. It was so annoying, sometimes. Charin felt so advanced in knowledge and attitude, even though she was confined in a three-year-old's body. She felt tired early in the evening; she got grumpy when she was tired; and perhaps most irritating of all: she was so frustratingly _short_!

Over her brief time in this Atlantis, she'd told herself again and again that Teyla and Ronon weren't technically Teyla and Ronon – they were _Mama_ and _Papa_. She saw the hurt in their eyes when she slipped and called them by their names, and it made her sad to know she'd hurt them. Though she wasn't sure she could ever love this Ronon and Teyla as much as she loved the parents who had loved and cared for her in the first six months of her life, she was growing more accustomed to them as her surrogate parents.

It just made it so hard, especially when she remembered things about her parents from her home reality. They were similar and yet different in ways that made them unique from these, and it was those very differences that made her consider these people not entirely her parents. To her, Ronon and Teyla were foster parents that just happened to be ringers for her _real_ family. It was unkind of her, perhaps, to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. The nanites kept everything fresh in her mind, made everything impossible to forget.

Ronon looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Sleepy?"

She nodded.

"Bedtime," Teyla said. She took Charin from Ronon, and both wished the Satedan goodnight before they went to the Athosian's quarters.

Charin brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas before obediently climbing into the bed that had been brought to Teyla's quarters for her. "Goodnight, Mama."

Teyla brushed her hand over Charin's hair, sweet maternal affection in her eyes. "Good night, Charin." She leaned forward and kissed the little girl's forehead before she turned off the lights and climbed into her own bed.

Now that Charin was actually in bed, she found she couldn't sleep. Teyla's soft, rhythmic breathing across the room spoke of her deep slumber.

Too bad Charin couldn't follow her to dreamland.

She lay on her back, staring up at a ceiling it was too dark to see. Her mind wandered, idly sifting through memories she wasn't entirely sure were all hers. It was a little disconcerting, remembering things from her mother's past. She could almost be sure she knew what caused it – the nanites. Since they'd been in her mother before transferring to her, she was sure they'd brought her mother's memories with them. Perhaps that explained her flashbacks.

And, more importantly: her nightmares.

**-Atlantis-**

_Charin wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly realizing how incredibly cold it was. She very vaguely recognized her surroundings, knowing she only remembered them from her mother's memories._

Athos._ Her mother's homeworld. Teyla – the Teyla who had given her life – had thought about this place often while carrying Charin._

_Charin shook herself out of _that_ memory and quietly crept through the dark forest. She wasn't sure why she was here. Sometimes her nanites controlled her dreams and took her places she'd never been, but remembered through her mother's memories. She wasn't sure if this ability to remember her mother's dreams was a gift or a curse._

_Right now, she leaned more toward curse._

_Screaming started from behind her, back in the direction she somehow knew the village was located. She hesitated only a moment before turning and running in that direction. She wasn't sure what a three-year-old could do to help, but she was no average child._

_As she began to see the first flickers of light through the trees, she became aware of a strange screaming sound in the sky above. She squinted in that direction and saw a sleek black form momentarily hide the stars before moving on._

_This, too, she recognized from her mother's dream. The name of the black apparition came to her just as someone screamed it from the village. "Wraith!"_

_Immediately her surroundings changed. She stood in the middle of a once-proud city, her eyes tracking the same ship across a sky that looked wrung-out and weepy. All around her lay the ruins of buildings and an entire civilization, reduced to destruction by the Wraith._

Sateda. _ She somehow knew this was not the Sateda of the past, for she felt the same pang her mother had felt when she saw the ruins of the city Ronon had described a few times._

_Then she was running, desperately trying to escape from death itself. Behind her grew a great cloud of black, greedily eating up the Athosian forest (how had she arrived here again?) as she ran. At the mouth of that darkness howled and wailed the banshees of the night, the demons with pale hair and rancid breath – the Wraith. They were chasing her, trying to catch her, desperate for her life-force._

_She screamed, tripped. Clawed talons latched on to her ankles and dragged her backwards. She kicked and screamed and fought futilely. Her hand fumbled out, reaching for anything she could use as a weapon, or leverage. Still she was being hauled down into that yawning oblivion._

_She screamed. . ._

"Charin!"

She woke, still clawing for a safe handhold. She didn't even realize she was striking at her mother until a strong hand gripped her wrist, restraining her.

"Mama!" Charin sagged forward, falling into that welcome embrace. "It's you!"

She felt Teyla's arms wrap awkwardly around her. "Who else would it be?"

"The Wraith." She mumbled the words into Teyla's shoulder, halfway hoping her surrogate mother wouldn't understand them. For a moment she took comfort in the Athosian woman's embrace, trying hard to shake off the absurd desire to cry. She should be more in control of her emotions than this. It was just a nightmare.

. . .A nightmare of an enemy she hadn't met, except through her mother's memories. That terrified her more than the dream itself.

"Wraith?" Teyla pulled back to stare at her with wide eyes. "Charin, how do you know about them?"

Charin wished she could be _stronger_ as she swiped her hands under her eyes. Why was she crying? "I remember them. From my mother's memories, her dreams. I remember the Wraith on Athos. And – Sateda. A little. When Papa was taken again, and Mama went to get him back."

Teyla stared at her with unfathomable sadness in her eyes for a moment. Then her arms enfolded Charin, and she hugged her close. "I am so sorry you have to remember that," she whispered.

Charin clung to Teyla and finally gave in to her urge to cry. She sobbed long and hard into Teyla's shoulder, letting out all her emotions. "I love you, and Papa – but I miss my parents!" She knew it was cruel of her to say, when this Teyla and Ronon had taken her in and loved her as their own. But she couldn't deny the aching hole inside her that should be filled with the love of her birth parents. The memory of what happened to them, how violently they'd died saving her, tore her ragged with guilt.

Teyla held her close and began to sing, but Charin heard the thickness in her voice and knew she was holding back tears of her own. The guilt grew.

She cried until she fell back into an exhausted sleep, haunted the rest of the night by nightmares that weren't all her own.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bellkie**: Wow, sounds like you've had a really good day! I hope this update finds you in the midst of another good one, and that you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Hannah554**: Me too! Charin's got some really cool aunts and uncles in Atlantis. And I, too, always pictured Teyla and Ronon as good parents – slightly unsure at the moment, but good nonetheless. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: That's very true! Even though Charin missed some fun things of her very-young childhood, her parents got to skip all the most tiresome things about having a baby! And I couldn't have Rodney be totally insensitive to poor Charin – even though he's awkward with kids, he had to help – that's his niece! LOL And yay – I'm very glad I inspired you! Looking forward to the update, and the one-shot. -wink- And I'm very excited to beta – thank you for asking me! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Dia**: Hehehe. Thank you! And yes, it's "mooch." And I could just see Charin strutting through the city, showing off her pretty new clothes. The picture of her in my head is just so adorable. Thank you! And I didn't want to have it completely action in this fic – I wanted to slow things down, show some family interaction while still dropping important information. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Mistryja**: Thank you! And yes, poor Charin – I got a little misty-eyed while I was writing that scene! I just wanted to hug her (even if she is a fictional character). Thank you for the review, and I hope this update doesn't disappoint!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! I'm very glad you liked it. And very true! With Ronon in his "grr" cat-prowling protective mode, and Teyla in her motherly-protective-I'm-a-warrior defense, no one is getting within twenty feet of Charin! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, it was one of my favorites to write with all of them having a kind of big-surrogate-family bonding moment. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TubaPrincess**: I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! Writing her showing her uncle Rodney his errors was a lot of fun – and yes, it's the nantites that have advanced her speech abilities. She's almost like an adult trapped in a three-year-old's body – it's kind of scary but fun to write at the same time, you know? And thank you! Even though Charin isn't technically their daughter, they're her parents in every way that counts, and I'm glad that showed in the last chapter. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**lia-finn**: Thank you! I loved writing "Uncle John," that was just so much fun. And yes – Rodney is so annoying, but there's just something about the character that pulls one in. . . And who can resist little Charin? -grin- I still feel like such a meanie, putting little Charin through all this. But even though she's scared – she's not alone! She's got her family all around her, and they love her and will protect her. Here's the next update, and I'm sorry it's a teeny bit late! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! That part was my favorite to write, it was just such fun. And poor, shocked Rodney. LOL He wasn't sure what happened at first! I loved writing the last chapter, such a surrogate-family bonding moment, it gave me the warm fuzzies. Though I did almost cry when Charin did. . . I'm such an emotional little thing, I guess. LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review! -hugs-


	9. Overload

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 9/?

**-Chapter 8-**

_Overload_

"Faster, Papa!" Charin giggled and squealed as Ronon obediently picked up his pace. She perched on his back, legs around his waist and arms around his neck, hanging on tightly as Ronon jogged along. Her uncle John ran alongside and a little behind, but he was catching up.

At the end of the run, John just barely won the race. He leaned forward, planted his hands on his knees, and grinned up at Charin. "Thanks, Charin! I finally got to win one!"

Charin obediently slid off her father's back when he leaned down and smiled angelically at her uncle. "Tomorrow, I'll ride on _your_ back," she promised.

John groaned and sat down. "Thanks, Charin. Really."

Ronon laughed. "My turn to win tomorrow, huh, Sheppard?"

John snorted. "Sure, sure." He scrambled to his feet and picked up his niece to hug her and kiss her cheek. "What d'you think, kiddo?"

Charin thought seriously for a moment. "I think it'll be Papa's turn to win. Again."

"Again," Sheppard agreed. "Yes." He set Charin down and wiped his sweaty face with his hand. "Hey, guys, I'm dying for a shower. I'll see you all later?"

"Sure." John headed in the direction of his quarters, and Charin slid her hand in Ronon's and skipped along beside him as they started for Teyla's. "Did I slow you down?" she whispered.

Ronon grinned. "Nah. I just figured Sheppard deserved a chance to win." He leaned down, picked Charin up, and set her on his hip. "You don't slow me down at all, Charin." He kissed her cheek. "Now let's get you to Teyla. I need a shower, and you need some time with your mother."

Charin wrapped her arms around Ronon's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Papa." And she did. The time she'd spent on Atlantis so far had shown her these people did care for her, and she was determined to make a better effort to love them as she would her real parents. Even though it would be very hard to do, at first.

Ronon blinked at her a little in surprise, then smiled and hugged her a little tighter to him. "I love you too, Charin."

She sighed and rested her forehead against the side of her father's head. His hair tickled her face a little, but it didn't bother her. Whether she wanted to accept it or not, this man _was_ her father in every way that counted. And she couldn't resist enjoying spending time with him, he was a lot of fun to be around.

And, more than that, it seemed like he genuinely liked her for who and what she was. He didn't look at her suspiciously, or whisper about her behind her back. He didn't act like she was a time bomb waiting to explode, or hate her because of the nanites inside her.

Teyla was waiting when Ronon and Charin arrived. She laughed and took the little girl from the tall Satedan. "Who won?" she questioned.

"Sheppard – barely."

"Papa let him win," Charin said proudly.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Ronon said quickly. "I'll see you both later in the cafeteria." He kissed Teyla's lips softly and then hastily retreated.

Teyla smiled after him, and Charin watched her carefully. When she'd first come to this Atlantis, she'd sensed an awkwardness between Teyla and Ronon. But now they seemed more comfortable, relaxed – likeable around each other.

She grinned and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you, Mama."

Teyla smoothed her hands over Charin's tousled curls and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Charin."

Suddenly, a flood gate opened in Charin's mind. Thoughts and memories slammed into her, so quickly she felt like she'd actually run into a wall. The overwhelming flood of information pounded through her mind. She unconsciously screamed and jerked away from her mother.

As soon as the contact between them was severed, the crushing weight lifted from her mind.

Teyla stood frozen, her hands still extended, her eyes wide. "Charin? Baby, what's wrong?" She looked afraid to move.

"I-I don't know." Charin swallowed and raised her hands to cover her head. "When – you touched me – it was as if I could – see all your memories, your thoughts." She realized she was shaking. Her breath came in short, sharp jerks that were shaking her. _I'm in shock,_ she realized numbly.

Teyla reached for her, then snatched her hands back and pointed. "Charin, go sit on the couch."

Charin obediently walked over to the piece of furniture on shaky legs and climbed up. She curled into the corner and wrapped her arms around her knees. "That has never happened to me before," she whispered. "It's the evil machines,_ again!_" Frustration welled up inside her, and she felt tears sting the back of her eyes. "Mama, will it _never_ stop?" Why couldn't be she normal? She wouldn't wish this on anyone else, but was it too much to ask to be normal, like everyone else?

Teyla came and sat on the couch next to Charin, but was careful not to touch her. "Are you okay, Charin? Do you need me to radio Dr. Beckett?"

Charin shook her head very quickly. "No!" She moderated her tone. "Please, Mama, I don't want to go back to the infirmary. Please don't make me go."

Teyla looked worried – very worried – but she didn't insist. "No, Charin, I will not make you go."

For a moment Charin and Teyla sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts and fears. The little girl bowed her head against her arms and allowed herself to shake in terror for a moment. As if she wasn't enough of a freak already. If anyone else in Atlantis found out about this, they'd demand her to be tossed through the wormhole to the farthest planet as soon as possible.

At last she managed to get her breathing, and her shaking, under control. She lifted her head and looked to Teyla, who sat with her hands folded so tightly in her lap her knuckles were white. She stared blankly at them, as if they belonged to someone else and she was trying to figure out why they were attached to her wrists.

Slowly courage began to build itself back up inside Charin. Surely, if she was careful, she could still touch Teyla without much in the way of repercussion. Right?

"Mama?"

Teyla looked up anxiously. "Charin?"

"May I – try something?" She lifted her hand and held it out toward the Athosian.

"Are you sure. . .?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Charin was proud of herself: her voice didn't even quiver once.

Teyla slowly nodded and sat very still. Charin could see the look of concentration in her eyes, and knew Teyla was trying to block off her thoughts for Charin's sake.

The little girl was unbelievably grateful. She carefully tried to control her own mind as she reached out for Teyla. She barely brushed her mother's arm with the tip of her index finger.

A slight whisper of her name in her mind, in Teyla's voice. She withdrew her hand, hesitated, and reached out again, this time pressing two fingers to her mother's arm.

_Charin, I love you, my daughter._

Immediately, Charin relaxed. Teyla turned her head to look, her eyes soft and loving. More tears prickled against the backs of her eyes, but these were the good kind.

Teyla held out her arms very carefully.

Charin allowed herself to fall into her mother's embrace. She drew comfort from her mother's rigidly controlled thoughts and didn't let herself to think of what would happen when her father found out about her newest curse.

And she _especially_ didn't let herself think of what anyone else in Atlantis would think. At this moment, only Teyla and Charin – so close to being mother and daughter – mattered.

And Charin knew now for sure that no matter what happened to her, Teyla and Ronon would be there for her.

_-To Be Continued-_

_**I apologize for this late update! Unfortunately, real life got in the way of my writing. I promise I will try very hard to get the next update posted sooner, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one!**_

**Bunnylass**: Me too! Thank you. I'd had the last chapter in my head a while, and now that Charin is "older," I will be writing from her POV a little more. I will still be writing from Ronon and Teyla's, too, of course. I'm so sorry this update is later than normal, but I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you so much for the review!

**Mistryja**: Thank you! I'm glad the last chapter didn't disappoint you, and I hope this one doesn't, either. I apologize for the late update, and I promise I'll try to do better with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for the review!

**AthosionWarrior**: Thank you! And I know what you mean! Teyla, I believe, is a wonderful mother figure, and I very much enjoy writing her as one. I apologize for this later update; I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you so much for the review, I hope you enjoy!

**Hannah554**: Thank you! Charin is just a joy to write, I love writing every chapter. I think of all the OC's I've written, Charin is my favorite, so I'm really glad you like her. More of her in this chapter – I hope you enjoy! I'm really sorry for the late update, I promise to try to do better with the next one! Thank you so much for the review!

**Bellkie**: Definitely! I love waking up to all those lovely e-mail alerts in my e-box. I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I promise to try to do better with the next update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: I feel so awful, putting Charin through all this. . . I can promise you that more and more of Charin's knowledge – what she knows, and how much, like you said – will be revealed as the story goes along. I've already got a plan! -grin- And Charin is just so tired of going to the infirmary, because she connects it with bad things. Like when the nanites aged her, she was rushed to the infirmary. She just remembers that, and doesn't want to go back. But I will tell you, she does love her Uncle Carson. She just doesn't necessarily like his occupation, or where exactly in the city he works. LOL Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! I am so sorry it's late, I promise to try to do better and get the next update up sooner! Thank you for the review!

**Dia**: LOL Thank you. But I did finally find out what was bothering me about it, and aren't you glad I did? LOL Thank you – I think! I'm very glad you liked the dream sequence in the last chapter, it was (saying "fun" doesn't sound right, but it was) – interesting to write. Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so sorry for the lateness, and I promise to try to do better with the timing of the next update! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you? I'm honestly not sure if "creepy" is a good thing or a bad one. I hate to say this, but Charin's troubles with information are just beginning. . . -feels like a meanie- And yes, that was my inner tall person coming out to complain. Lol I can sympathize with Charin on that one. Thank you! And it's okay, take your time – just not too much of it. LOL I know what you mean, I hate it when that happens. I hope it all lines up for you soon! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so sorry it's late, but I promise to try to get the next one up on time! -hugs-

**lia-finn**: I'm sorry I made you sad. I know things seem really rough for Charin right now, but I do promise happier times for her are on the horizon. I know what you mean! I love writing Ronon with Charin, he's really just a big softie. And he settled quite nicely into the daddy role. -grin- I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, but I promise to try to get the next one up on time! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: I'm sorry I made _you_ sad! I seem to be making a lot of people sad lately. -feels bad- Thank you, though, I'm really glad you like it. Charin's life is really rough now, but I promise happier times are coming up. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry it's so late! -hugs-


	10. Tidings of Great Joy

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 10/?

**-Chapter 9-**

_Tidings of Great Joy_

Charin's first Christmas on Atlantis lifted her sagging spirits. She'd patiently started meditating with Teyla in an attempt to learn how to control her mind and block out others' thoughts when she touched them. Now, even if the person she touched wasn't trying to control their thoughts, she only got a whisper of words.

Two months passed with no visible signs of more growth beyond what was normal. Nor did any other strange things, save her touch-telepathic abilities and her frightening dreams, occur.

It was wonderful.

Charin eagerly helped her Uncle John decorate Atlantis with tinsel, lights, mistletoe, and wreaths. She bounced around in anticipation of Christmas, bringing smiles to most people's faces. Hardly anyone could resist the sheer joy bubbling from a young child excited about her first Christmas.

As Christmas Eve approached, now only two days away, Charin sent her "family" members off with different requests. She had to find presents for everyone, but she was far too young to go shopping off-world herself. So she was content to send others to do the work. She hid Ronon and Teyla's under her bed and wrapped them when her surrogate parents weren't around. As each gift for the others was brought to her, she requested help with wrapping it from the bearer.

One day, while Ronon and Charin were wandering the city with nothing to do, even more promise came to Charin's life.

"I want to ask your opinion on something, Charin. And I want you to be honest, okay?" Ronon lifted the girl from his broad shoulders and set her down so he could crouch before her. Now they were eye-to-eye.

"Okay." Charin felt her heartbeat accelerate. _Good or bad?_

Ronon's eyes darted away from Charin's, then back. "I need to know if – well – you'd be okay with – your mum and me getting married."

Charin squealed and tossed her arms around Ronon's neck. "Yes!"

Ronon chuckled. "I think Teyla's supposed to be the one to say that." Then he became serious and hugged Charin. "Thank you, Charin."

She pulled back. "Are you going to go ask her now?" Excitement hummed through her, and she grinned.

Ronon shook his head. "No. I'm going to ask her Christmas Eve. I can trust you to keep this a secret, right?"

Charin nodded. "Yes." She reached out and hugged Ronon again. "Thank you, Papa!"

Ronon hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Charin," he said huskily.

Charin felt truly happy and content for the first time since coming to Atlantis. Ronon and Teyla were going to get married – and _now_ she'd have a real family!

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon linked his fingers with Teyla's as they left the party in the cafeteria to head for their separate quarters. Charin had left a few hours ago to go to bed. Even at only three, she was more responsible than some adults, wearing her radio to bed so she could contact her parents lest something go wrong.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ronon asked Teyla as he nervously played with her small fingers.

"I did. Did you?" She rested her head on his arm and smiled up at him.

He swallowed hard. Was he honestly ready to do this? Charin was happy with the arrangement, and Ronon really wanted to be with Teyla – he loved her more than he'd ever thought he could – but was he ready for a family? Was he really good enough for Teyla? Or Charin? Could he protect them the way he should?

Teyla stopped and tugged on his arm to halt him, too. "Ronon, what is wrong? You look. . .strange."

Ronon swallowed. He let go of Teyla's hand so he could cup her face in his hands. "I want to ask you a question. Do you love me?"

Surprise glinted in her eyes. "Ronon, why do you ask? You _know_ I love you!"

"Yes. . . But I mean, do you _love_ me?"

Her eyes widened, and she slowly nodded her head. Once up. Once down. An affirmation of sorts, so Ronon could go on.

Ronon let go of one side of her face so he could reach into his pocket and withdraw something in his fist. "I got this for you," he said. "It's your Christmas present, kind of." He let go of her face so he could take her hand and press the object against her small palm. "Here."

Teyla's eyes drifted down from his to her hand. She gasped. "Ronon – is this – is that – a – _marriage_ bracelet?"

Ronon nodded. "Yes. Do you – like it?"

She looked up at him again, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Yes, Ronon. Yes." She clutched the bracelet in her hand and stepped forward to wrap his arms around his waist and squeeze. "Yes, Ronon."

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. Her reaction had all but answered his question, but he still felt the need to ask. "So – you'll marry me, then?"

She lifted her beautiful face to smile the smile he hoped to wake up to every day for the rest of his life. "Yes, yes, yes. I want to be your wife, Ronon Dex."

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her. It took all his willpower not to run to the control room so he could announce to the city that Teyla had agreed to marry him. It went against every instinct and trait he had, but he loved her _that_ much.

He was giddy with happiness.

When he pulled back from the kiss, Teyla ducked her head and swiped at her eyes. "Are you crying?" he asked her. Suddenly that old nervous, fearful feeling was back.

"No," she said quietly.

Ronon hooked two fingers under her chin, lifting her tearstained but angelic face. "Then why's your face all wet?"

Teyla laughed and hugged him again. "Because I _am_ crying, Ronon. Because you have made me the happiest woman in the Pegasus or any other galaxy in this universe. Because I _love_ you, and I am so incredibly ecstatic you want me to be your wife. That the Ancestors have chosen to bless me with you." She buried her face in his chest and laughed again, just a little. "I love you, Ronon."

He hugged her again and closed his eyes. "I love you too, Teyla."

And, for maybe the first time in his whole life, he felt _peaceful._

_-To Be Continued-_

**Hannah554**: It gets better, I promise! -wink- And though she hates being different, Charin is very slowly learning to live with it. This chapter is much happy, I promise – I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**CanadianHalliwell**: I promise things get much happier in this chapter. Poor Charin's life is rough, but it is going to get just a teeny bit better now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I loved writing Ronon and Charin's, and then Teyla and Charin's, bonding moments. Truthfully – I'm not sure how I come up with it either. LOL But I'm glad that you're glad that I do! This chapter is much, much happier, I promise – I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Mistryja**: Thank you! I'm really glad you loved it. And I promise I'll try to keep it up! This chapter is very happy (and kind of fluffy, LOL) – I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the review!

**Bugginkrd**: Wow, thank you so much! I promise the sad is over, for now. This chapter is much happier. I hope you enjoy, and thanks again so much for the review and the compliment!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you, I'm really glad! I loved writing the bonding scenes with Charin and her parents. And there's another surprise waiting in this chapter. . . But I promise it's a good one! Thank you – the part with John was also one of my favorite parts to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for the review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: In the true spirit of SGA. . . LOL There's another surprise in this chapter, but I promise it's a good one! Things are going to be happier for Charin now – for a little while, at least. LOL I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for the review! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you for understanding! I wouldn't ordinarily allow myself to write fics during the school year, but writing actually relaxes me, so I do it not only because I enjoy it, but to keep from going crazy. LOL Thank you! I loved writing Teyla and Charin's bonding moment, it was one of my favorite parts so far in the whole fic. This chapter is distinctly happier, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Dia**: Um – wow! Thank you! That was poetic. And yes, they're kissing in front of Charin – she likes seeing her surrogate parents so happy! LOL And I'm sorry for interrupting. LOL I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!


	11. Dreamweaver

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 11/?

**Author's Note**: A million thanks to _Dia.Dahling_ for helping me with Ronon's dream. -hugs-

**-Chapter 10-**

_Dreamweaver_

After New Year's, life slowed down for Charin. Her parents continued their off-world missions, leaving her in the city to entertain herself.

As the weeks progressed, Charin grew restless. Eventually she got one of her mother's books off the shelf and studied it for hours, until the nanites helped her understand it. When she finished that one, she moved on. She was eager to learn, understand; also to surprise and please her parents.

Teyla found her sprawled on her bed one day, her Uncle John's thick copy of _War and Peace_ filling her little hands. The Athosian nearly dropped her tac vest. "Charin, _what_ are you doing?"

Charin looked up and smiled her most angelic smile. "Surprise, Mama."

Teyla stood frozen in place, mouth agape in shock. "It is indeed a surprise," she finally choked out. "Charin, how long have you been able to read?"

Charin shrugged modestly. "A few weeks?" She began to question the wisdom of keeping this from her parents.

Teyla sat down heavily on her bed, her gaze still a little glassy. "Charin – this is – amazing."

Charin put her bookmark in the thick tome and set it aside. "I wanted to surprise you and Papa. I got bored one day, and picked up one of your books. Then I kept studying it, until the nanites helped me understand it."

Teyla lifted her slender hands to her forehead. She stared at Charin, absolute disbelief in her eyes. "You – I – oh my. Wait until your father hears of this. He is going to be so proud of you, Charin. Just like me."

Charin looked away. "It's the machines, not me. If not for them, I wouldn't be reading now."

Teyla moved from her bed to Charin's and wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Charin, baby girl, listen to me. You are a very bright and beautiful person. Please stop being so hard on yourself. We all love you. Yes, you can do amazing things, far beyond the abilities of others older than you. But I do not see you just for your accomplishments. I see you as an intelligent, pretty little girl." Her voice softened even further as she leaned forward to kiss Charin's forehead. "_My_ intelligent, pretty little girl."

Charin leaned forward to wrap her arms around Teyla and hug her tightly. "Thank you, Mama."

Teyla kissed Charin's forehead and smiled. "You're very welcome, Charin. I love you. Never forget that, okay?"

Charin nodded. Surprised, she realized she really _did_ feel better about herself.

**-Atlantis-**

_Dim light cast garish shadows across the faces of his teammates and the barrel of his blaster. Something important whispered at the back of his mind, but he couldn't capture the thought; or, at least, hold it long enough to make sense of it._

"_Sense anything?" That was Sheppard; the question had been directed to the creeping shadow to his left. He turned, saw Teyla._

"_No," she responded. "Nothing close, at least."_

_He wondered, briefly, how'd he gotten here. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his quarters on Atlantis. Was this a dream? Maybe._

"_So, Ronon, now where to?"_

_Now he was not only confused, but put on the spot. "I – um – down this hall?" It sounded more like a question, but he figured if it was a dream, it wouldn't matter anyway._

_Sheppard and McKay both gave him strange looks, but followed willingly enough as he led the way down the hall. It was – strange._

_He peeked around the corner, holding his breath against the omnipresent stench of the Hive. Dark. Deserted. Everything was just too quiet and abandoned._

"_This way," he said softly and slipped around the corner. Now he was almost certain he was in a dream, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how he knew that._

_He was halfway down the hall when gunfire sounded from behind him. He whipped around; saw Sheppard and McKay fall face-first to the ground with two consecutive stunner hits._

_Teyla was fighting hand-to-hand with another Wraith; her P-90 lay discarded next to the creature's stunner._

_The flash of a knife alerted him: she'd drawn a weapon. But before he could move or even think, he saw the Wraith grab Teyla by the throat and yank the knife away from her._

_Moments later it was over. The Wraith let go of Teyla's throat. The Athosian stumbled back a step. Her mouth gaped open in a breathless, silent scream of pain. For a moment she stared at the blood that was suddenly everywhere; then she looked up at him. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she sagged to the floor like a doll with cut strings._

_The hilt of her own knife jutted out of her chest. The handle was slick and red with blood._

Ronon snapped awake. He jerked upright with a wild gasp, reaching for a woman who wasn't there. He paused when he saw the small figure sitting at the foot of his bed, legs curled up to her chest and wide green eyes staring at him in frightened shock.

"Charin!" He wondered if he'd frightened her with his sudden awakening.

Her eyes filled with tears which soon spilled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Papa!" she cried. "I didn't mean it, honest. I just touched your arm to wake you up, and – and – I'm sorry!"

Ronon blinked and ran a hand over his hair. "Charin, what are you talking about?"

She buried her face in her knees, obviously ashamed. "Your nightmare. It's my fault."

A chill ran up his neck. "How is it your fault?" It wasn't the first time he'd ever had a nightmare like that, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Especially not now that Teyla meant more to him than she ever had before, as his betrothed.

Charin looked back up at him, big tears streaking her angelic face. "The machines – I didn't know! When I touched your arm, I saw your dream change, and I knew I'd done it." She cried harder, curling herself tighter into a miserable little ball.

Ronon reached out and pulled the little girl onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. He held on gently even when she struggled against him. "Sh, it's okay, Charin. It's okay."

She sniffed and buried her face in his shoulder, finally giving up the fight. "I'm sorry, Papa. I'm so sorry."

His heart hurt for this child, who had already been through so much in her short life. And things weren't promising to get better. "It's okay," he said again. "I don't blame you."

Charin leaned back and furiously rubbed at her eyes. "You should," she said bitterly. "It's my fault."

"Charin, you're three years old. It's _not _your fault. You didn't ask for this, any more than your parents did."

More tears welled up in her eyes, but these didn't spill over. "They wanted so much for things to get better," she whispered. "But they didn't. And now they're gone."

She looked so miserable. Ronon hugged her tight to him again. "Charin, how do you know this? You were only six months old when your father brought you here."

Charin didn't look up at Ronon when she responded. "I – I could feel it. I can even remember, just a little, when I was born. I remember _feeling_ how happy Mama and Papa were, and then how scared they were when they realized what was wrong with me."

Ronon cupped the sweet little face in his hands and gently forced Charin to look at him. "Charin, there is nothing _wrong_ with you!" he said sharply. "Don't ever, ever think that."

"But I've got _nanites_ running around in me!" she protested. "I'm partly your enemy! How can that _not_ be wrong?" She sounded honestly confused.

Ronon sighed. He knew Teyla and Charin had had this same conversation earlier in the day. But, until now, he hadn't known the _extent_ of how uncertain she was about herself. "You aren't maliciously going around sticking your hands into people's heads manipulating their thoughts and invading their privacy. You haven't even tried to kill us. You're just different – and being different is _not_ a bad thing. I'm different – and no one here thinks I'm wrong for it."

Charin looked away. "But you didn't cause the destruction of your entire world because of it."

He opened his mouth, but found he couldn't contradict that one. Defeated, he tightened his arms a little around her and kissed the top of her head. "Just go to sleep, Charin. It's all going to be okay. We'll protect you."

Charin looked up at him with eyes far too perceptive and wise for a girl her age and said: "If you say so, Papa."

Ronon had the sudden and very unsettling thought that perhaps that wasn't true. In the end, it would probably be more like _Charin_ protecting the rest of them.

She was, after all, far more powerful than any of them, or all of them put together.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bellkie**: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I loved writing the last chapter. Charin, making such a grown-up decision, it just made me so happy! Actually, I think the last chapter is my favorite so far to write, so it makes me very happy you liked it! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I was a little afraid that Charin would come across too young, or too old. I'm trying to keep a balance of childhood wonder and grown-up maturity – and I'm finding it pretty tough going, so it's great to hear that you like her so much. Thanks for the review, and the compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: -joins you in dancing- -hums "The Wedding March"- The engagement was my favorite part of the last chapter (heck – the whole fic so far!) to write, so I'm really glad it made you happy. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! Wow. I'm really, really glad you liked the last chapter – to be truthful, it was my favorite to write so far. (Especially the part where he proposed lol.) Aww, your niece sounds so cute – distracting, but definitely cute! Thanks again for the review, and the compliment!, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**lia-finn**: I completely understand. Real life has a way of getting in the way sometimes. Thank you! I really enjoyed writing the race with John, Charin, and Ronon. It was so much fun. And, in the last chapter, I also loved writing the proposal, and Teyla's reaction particularly (I re-wrote that like five times LOL) – so I'm very glad you liked it! Thank you for making me all smiley with your review! Here's the next chapter – I hope you enjoy!


	12. War and Peace

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 12/?

**-Chapter 11-**

_War and Peace_

Charin became accustomed to finding quiet places to curl up and read while her parents were gone. These included anywhere from either of her parents' quarters to a quiet corner of the Jumper bay.

She made her way methodically through _War and Peace_. Of all the books she'd read so far, this was the hardest for her. The concept was so difficult, she was having trouble understanding it – even with the help of the nanites. How did her Uncle John _read_ this? Did he understand it?

Charin paused in her reading every time a Jumper came or went. In her small protected corner, she could watch the comings and goings without being in any danger. After a while, though, she got tired of the Jumper bay and went in search of another quiet place to read.

She greeted some familiar faces she saw in her wandering. Chuck the technician, with whom she discussed the workings of the Gate and philosophies of life. Tiny Angie Nakamori, who was teaching Charin how to speak Japanese. (Though quite complicated, it was a fun language.) And, as she turned her steps toward her Aunt Elizabeth's office, she paused to talk to Bryan, the Hawaiian technician who was teaching her how to sing lullabies in his native language. He taught her another one very quickly (with the nanites, she was able to learn and memorize vast amounts of information in a short amount of time, and only required hearing or reading things once or twice). She looked around for Heather, the young woman from Holland who was teaching her Dutch, but didn't see her. Disappointed, she crept into her aunt's office and settled down in the corner to read. Elizabeth wasn't there at the moment, so the place was filled with the quiet and solitude she longed for.

Once more she immersed herself in _War and Peace_. She was going to understand this book if it was the last thing she ever did.

**-MKR852-**

"It's so beautiful and peaceful here," Teyla sighed. "It is nice to have a quiet mission."

Ronon shifted his position against the tree he leaned casually against. "Tell me about it. I was beginning to think we were forever cursed."

Sheppard snickered. "Well, I think McKay is."

"Bloodsuckers," the scientist complained. He slapped at his neck, then his arm, then his knee. "These things are biting me through my _clothes_! Why aren't they bothering _you_?"

"I guess it's your sweet disposition, McKay," Sheppard said, deadpan.

Ronon chuckled. The sound was rich, deep. It warmed Teyla's insides like a cup of her favorite Athosian brew. Again, she felt amazement at the fact that Ronon had asked her to be his. She swallowed back the flutter in her throat when he glanced at her and winked.

McKay glared, sputtered, and then stalked off with his nose in the air. "I'm going elsewhere. Even the _trees_ would be better company than you people."

John glanced at them, mouthed "Yikes" and took off after the scientist. "Hey, McKay, wait up! You can't go wandering off on your own!"

Ronon shifted to watch another part of the area as Teyla leaned against the tree next to him and focused on their surroundings. Even though they'd determined this planet was empty of threats, it didn't hurt to be careful. "I can't believe Charin's reading already. She's only three."

Teyla nodded briefly. "It was quite a surprise to me, as well. It seems to be taking her a while to get through _War and Peace_, though. So. . . I do not know for sure, but I think it is helping her. Before this book, she has been able to read and understanding everything almost instantly. With the struggle she is having with _War and Peace_—"

"It makes her feel more human?" Ronon asked softly. His voice overflowed with sorrow. "No matter how many times we try to tell her she's fine. . . She won't believe us."

"She knows she is different. Charin is determined that her gifts can be bad. She is _terrified_ she will one day accidentally use them for that purpose. So she refuses to use them at all."

"Maybe it's just as well," Ronon said thoughtfully. "When she first came to us, I was sure there would be some people out there – particularly in the IOA – who would want to exploit her gifts. And that was before we knew about her touch-telepathy, or rapid growth."

Teyla opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Sheppard and McKay coming back. However, they were running. And shooting. And there were arrows following them.

"_Run!_"

**-Atlantis-**

Elizabeth Weir was beginning to wonder if this day would never end. She'd no sooner finished her morning coffee when she received a radio hail from Dr. Zelenka: the power had gone out in the Science and Research tower. She had to intermediate while Radek and Rodney worked to find the problem. She was sure she'd never heard two people argue so much, and she'd learned at least four new Czech swear words.

She'd just returned to her office after _that_ incident when she received another call, this one from the cafeteria. The _Daedalus_ had shipped in too much food, and the cooks were wondering what to do with the extra so it wouldn't spoil. Elizabeth told them to make whatever they wanted.

By the time mid-afternoon arrived, she was just glad to be able to return her office and hopefully some solitude. On the way past, she paused to ask Chuck to give her the itinerary for the rest of the day. She listened distractedly as the Gate technician gave her an update on when all the teams off-world were due back. As soon as that duty was completed, she refocused her attention on her data pad and headed for her office.

It wasn't until she'd settled into her seat when she noticed the young girl curled up in the corner of her office, a thick book in her hands.

"Charin!" Elizabeth was used to seeing her around. But not in her office, and _certainly_ not reading a book!

Charin looked up with the toothy grin of a three-year-old. "Uncle John gave me this to read. It's _War and Peace_."

Elizabeth had already had a day full of disbeliefs and frustrations. This was quite nearly the last straw. "You _understand_ it? You can read it?"

Charin gave her a look that questioned her sanity; in hindsight, perhaps she was right to do so. "Of course I can read it." She smiled again and turned back to the novel.

The shaken doctor had to draw in a deep breath and remind herself that Charin was far from normal. Carson had mentioned something about the nanites helping Ronon and Teyla's daughter learn at a much faster rate than normal children – but she had not expected a three-year-old to be able to be halfway through _War and Peace_! "How long have you been able to read?"

Charin shrugged and returned her gaze to the book. "I don't know – a few weeks?"

Elizabeth could imagine the look of consternation on Teyla's usually composed face when she'd found the young girl placidly reading such a thick book. "I see."

Charin shrugged again and went back to reading. It was clear she didn't find anything unusual with the situation, and Elizabeth didn't feel like pushing it.

Elizabeth had just managed to turn her attention from Charin back to her data pad when an alarm blared and Chuck called, "Dr. Weir!"

She shot to her feet and ran to the control room, hearing Charin's light footsteps pattering behind her. "What's going on?" Her gaze darted to the Stargate, which had activated. The shield glowed over it, a thin protection to keep whatever was on the other side out. "Are there any teams due back?" As soon as she asked the question she knew what the answer was going to be.

"No, ma'am." Chuck's attention was riveted on the laptop screen before him. Elizabeth heard him let out an audible sigh when a recognized IDC code flashed. "Receiving the code now. It's Dr. McKay." He looked up at her, worried. "They're coming in hot!"

"Let them in!" Elizabeth ran to the railing of the balcony overlooking the Gateroom, wondering what else could possibly have gone wrong in this already awful day. "Security team to the Gateroom! Repeat: Security team to the Gateroom!"

_-To Be Continued-_

**Dia**: Thanks? LOL No, I think you have named a couple of your things – like "Lions and Tigers," that was yours. And there was something else, but I don't remember what it is right now. Thank you! I guess I'm just integrating little bits and pieces of myself into Charin, with her earlier complaint about being short and now with her reading. Because you know me, I've always got my nose stuck in a book. LOL Nightmares isn't the only thing Charin can cause either. . . But we'll leave that alone until later. -wink- Thank you – I love writing Charin and Ronon together! She's just his little warrior. And I guarantee you, as she gets older, you'll start seeing more and more of her papa in her. Thanks so much for the review (wow, long one!), and the compliments, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: Thank you! Here's the next chapter: I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really brighten up my day (and encourage me to write faster! LOL)!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! No, not just her. I thought: "Hmm, since the replicators can stick their hands into people's heads and manipulate their thoughts, I wonder if the same principle would apply to manipulating dreams even _without_ the hand in the head." So I ran with the idea. LOL She can do other things, too. . . But those will come at a later time. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**lia-finn**: Definitely poor Charin – I hated writing that scene! I'm one of those people who try to crawl into my characters and write _through_ them (as strange as that sounds LOL), and by the time I finished, I was just ready to sit down and cry myself! Wow, thank you! I think I know what you mean – it was kind of like watching the dream, like seeing it happen on the show? Actually, there's a little bit of John and Rodney in this chapter (and John will play a key part in the next chapter), and an Elizabeth POV at the end of this chapter. And Carson will also be in the next chapter. I know I've been focusing a lot on Ronon, Teyla, and Charin lately, but I'm planning on bringing more of her "family" in from now on. No, Ronon and Teyla aren't living together just yet, but I promise they will be soon. Here's the update, I really hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! Yes, she is. Like you said, right now Charin feels like her "gifts" are nothing but evil, so she's very afraid of them. She's going to be struggling with that, especially in the next chapter. And thank you! I'd had that engagement up my sleeve for a while, now, and it was very exciting to write it. I'm sorry! I wish writing was a release for you, too. -hugs- I like to write when I need a stress-reliever, but I also like to read, too, when I just want to relax. A good book can never be beat. LOL Thank you so much for your reviews, my day always gets a little brighter when I see reviews waiting in my e-mail box. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mistryja**: I'm so sorry! I'm glad to know your internet is fixed now – I know I go crazy without mine! Thank you! I'd had that scene where Ronon proposed to Teyla in my head for a little while now, so it was a lot of fun to be able to write it at last. I'm really glad you loved it! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bunnylass**: I think children are so adorable – especially when they know they are! And yes, you're right – that's exactly it. Charin's abilities and her longing to use her gifts for good are going to come into play very soon – and she sure needs to know that she can do it! I'm sorry I made you sad. I hope you feel a little more well-rested now – I know everything seems so much of an effort when I'm tired. And that's okay – I liked your rambling, you made perfect sense! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I love writing Charin interacting with both her parents – but I positively _love_ writing them all together (like I will in the next chapter)! And thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story, I think it's one of my favorites so far to write. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	13. Healing Hands

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 13/?

**-Chapter 12-**

_Healing Hands_

Charin followed Atlantis's leader out of her office and into the control room. Curiosity compelled her more than anything; typically she was sequestered to the safer areas of the city and not allowed to be around when anything exciting happened. Hopefully this time she could fly below the radar and no one would notice her, and she could stay.

"Receiving the code now."

Charin perked up and inched a little closer to the control panel where Elizabeth stood.

"It's Dr. McKay. They're coming in hot!"

Charin's gaze flew to the Stargate below, watching as the shield fizzed out of existence. Something was wrong, she knew it was. Her parents' team shouldn't be coming back this early.

Her aunt called a security team to the Gateroom, and the knot in Charin's stomach grew tighter. She threw a furtive glance over her shoulder, then went down one level of steps to crouch safely out of sight, but in a position where she could still see everything happening below.

She jumped a little when Rodney came barreling out of the event horizon. Spears, arrows, and blow-darts flew through the wormhole right behind him. "The other's right behind me!" he yelled. "Be ready to reactivate the shield the second they're through!"

Charin shrank a little further behind her cover, hands over her ears as she remembered another attack upon another Atlantis, one that had killed her parents and brought her here.

_Snap out of it, girl!_ she told herself savagely. _This is no time to panic!_

McKay didn't even notice her as he passed her and headed up the next flight of stairs and into the relative safety of the control room. So far most of the shots coming through the Stargate were skimming the walls or bouncing off the lower five or six steps.

"Mama, Papa, where are you?" Charin muttered to herself, concentrating on that rippling pool. "Please, please, Ancestors. . ."

Her prayer was answered before she could entirely get it out. Directly on the heels of two more arrows came her parents and uncle, all of whom hit the Gateroom floor to avoid more weapons fire coming through after them.

Charin's heart beat faster. "Yes!"

The shield came up, but it was a moment too late. One of the natives had followed the team through, and was now wreaking havoc upon the Gateroom.

It all happened in slow motion, but yet so quickly it seemed to be over faster than Charin could comprehend.

Ronon threw himself atop Teyla, at the same moment firing a red blast of energy from his weapon directly into the center of the alien's chest.

The invader remained upright for another moment; then his entire body sagged bonelessly forward and to the left. His gun (which was of Earth design, which made no sense since the other natives had had spears and arrows) discharged once more, shattering one of the Gateroom's massive windows, before he hit the ground. His dead eyes stared sightlessly at the two figures still lying motionlessly upon the floor.

Something deep in Charin's gut twisted – she'd seen it all, and knew only a moment before her father's shaky voice echoed through the room. "Med team!"

_Mama!_

Sheppard knelt next to Ronon, his features frozen in fear. Ronon got up on his knees, his large hands pressed to the copiously bleeding wound in Charin's mother's shoulder. There was so much blood. It covered Ronon's hands; his shirt; the floor; Teyla's clothes. . . Charin began to shake.

The rattle of gurney wheels against the floor and a loud shout from Beckett heralded the arrival of the med team. The Scot threw himself down next to Ronon and gently pushed the Satedan man's shaking hands away. "Bullet went straight through her shoulder!" he called to the team who was readying the gurney behind him. "Looks like it nicked an artery – we need to get this stitched up, right now!"

A big hand of fear clamped tightly around Charin's chest. She was no doctor, but she knew what that meant – her mother was bleeding to death.

_No! I have to do something!_ She curled herself tighter into a ball and leaned against the wall next to her as much for support as to hide. She clenched her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears to block out the noise around her so she could concentrate. If she thought hard enough, long enough, she could control the nanites and bring forward the thoughts and memories they controlled. It was still a relatively new ability, but she hoped she'd mastered it enough to use it now. . .

When at last she raised her head, her uncle was kneeling before her. Worried hazel eyes stared into hers, and she could hear his question. She reached out and touched his arm, focusing on getting into his thoughts.

_A native jumping out of the trees and snatching McKay's gun out of his holster before he could react. Others attacking with spears and arrows. Running for the Gate. McKay dialing while he laid down cover fire. Teyla being shot. . ._

Charin yanked her hand away. "Move!" She pushed him away, leaped to her feet. "I gotta get to the infirmary!" She dashed headlong down the stairs, praying she wouldn't trip.

Behind her, she heard John's footsteps pounding along, nearly overtaking her. "Charin, stop! You can't, you're not allowed to go in there!"

Charin ducked as Sheppard swept an arm out to try to capture her and kept running. She was much smaller than him, and that worked to her advantage as she wove in and out of the crowds of people between the Gateroom and the infirmary. "Excuse me, please, excuse me!"

When she finally reached the infirmary, she paused only to allow the doors time to open wide enough to let her through. Then she followed the frantic sounds through the main body of the infirmary back to the area used as an emergency room.

Her father stood directly outside the curtained off cubicle, features strained with anguish. "Charin!" Ronon made a peremptory snatch for Charin with freshly-cleansed hands, but the little girl just managed to avoid him.

As she ducked behind the curtain, she heard Ronon and John talking in low, angry tones. She ignored them, pushing through the wall of nurses and aides to the side of the gurney.

Carson didn't seem to notice her until she stood right at his hip. Then he looked down, saw her, and nearly jumped out of his lab coat. "Charin! Lass, ye can't be here!"

She knew she looked awful, with big tears streaming down her face and her hair mussed, but she had to get across how important it was that she be here. "Please, I can help," she said. "Please, you have to believe me."

Beckett looked up at one of the nurses, who came toward her with a stern look on her face. Then he looked back down at her. "I'm sorry but this is no place for ye."

Charin let out a cry of frustration and pushed the nurse away, then Carson. Before anyone else could grab at her, she pulled herself up onto the gurney and crawled across it until she was kneeling next to her mother's chest. It was barely rising and falling.

Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the blood-soaked pads pressed to Teyla's shoulder. She carefully ripped them away and tossed them aside, then pressed her small hands to the Athosian's shoulder, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

She felt the warmth build up deep inside her chest, then rush down her arms and through her fingers into Teyla's shoulder. She bowed her head, _please please please_ pounding a background mantra through her mind as she concentrated.

In her sudden state of heightened senses, she felt someone reach for her. Then her father's hoarse voice said, "No, just let her do – whatever it is she is doing." She heard the anxiety, and the trust, in that voice. She felt very thankful that Ronon trusted her so much.

Charin was so deeply buried in her concentration that she didn't realize anything had changed until a small, gentle hand grasped her arm. "Charin, stop."

She opened her eyes and fell back onto her haunches from her crouched position. She stared wide-eyed at Teyla, who stared at her with equal shock. "Mama?"

"Charin? What did you—?" She trailed off, hand going to the torn shoulder of her shirt. She pulled it down a little more and revealed the clean, unmarred skin of her newly-healed shoulder.

"Charin. . ." Ronon stepped up behind her, one hand coming to rest on Charin's back. "How did you do that?"

She quickly shot a glance around the room, suddenly realizing that everyone's attention was on her. The expressions on those staring faces ranged from shocked to suspicious, and again she keenly felt that hostility and distrust. She was an outcast once more.

"I-I don't—" She gave up, leaped down from the gurney, and fled the room.

_I'm too different. I'll never be accepted, never be seen as one of them. I'm too different, and they see me as a machine – or a threat – or both._ A sob tore free from her control. _Why can't I just be normal, like everyone else?_

**-Atlantis: Infirmary-**

Ronon stepped up to Teyla, disbelief still fogging his senses. He gently reached out and touched her smooth, uninjured shoulder. "Teyla?" When he'd seen Teyla bleeding out on the Gateroom floor, heard the urgency in Beckett's voice as he desperately tried to save her.

And then his and Teyla's three year old had barreled into the infirmary, burst into the ER, and saved his love from dying.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She clung to him for a moment, face buried in his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_. You were the one who was shot!"

Beckett hovered close by. He reached out and moved Ronon's arm from around Teyla's shoulder so he could see the wound. "I canna believe it! Lass – ye're – fine!" he choked out.

Teyla pulled away from Ronon and nodded. "Good. Excuse me." Ronon helped her off the gurney, and they both took off after Charin.

When at last they found her, Sheppard was with her. He sat with his arms around the little girl, trying to comfort her as best he knew how. When he saw Ronon and Teyla coming, he whispered something to Charin, patted her shoulder comfortingly, then slipped away so her parents could comfort her.

Teyla, still dressed in her torn, bloody, dirty clothes, knelt next to her daughter and smoothed her hand over her hair. "Charin, baby, look at me."

Ronon crouched next to Teyla and watched as his daughter's teary green eyes lifted to meet Teyla's soft brown gaze. "Yes?" she whispered.

Teyla cupped Charin's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "Charin, _thank you_. You saved my life today."

Ronon reached out to take Charin's hand. He squeezed it gently and smiled at her. "Thank you, Charin. I'm very proud of you – and very thankful." He got down on his knees, wrapped one arm around Teyla, the other Charin, and pulled both his girls into a hug. "I love you both." He kissed the crown of his daughter's head. "I'll always love you, Charin. You hear me? There's nothing bad enough you can do, nanites or no, that will make me stop. I'm very proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you, Papa," she whispered. "I love you."

Ronon hugged his family a little closer and closed his eyes. "I love you too. Both of you."

_-To Be Continued-_

_**I am giving you this update a day early because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow or not. There are a number of severe storms forcasted for the area where I live, so I am unsure if I will be able to turn on the computer tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this update, and thanks for reading!**_

**HeartyJessica**: Wow, thank you so much! I am very happy that you love my story! Here's the next update (a whole day early!), and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for the review, and the compliment!

**Dia**: I think you broke your record and everyone else's, LOL. You crack me up, sis. Actually, I didn't read either _Stuart Little_ or _Charolette's Web_ in elementary school, or any other time. I read things like _Nancy Drew_, _Trixie Belden_, and things like that. But yes, I always did have my "little face" buried in a book – just like Charin. And like you, I always thought the Jumper bay would be an awesome place to sit, read, and watch the comings and goings of the Atlantians. Not yet, no – but they will, very soon. And no, wouldn't want it to look like that, because there are a number of other reasons why. . . -coughUSTcough- LOL "Wrong potatoes"? Thank you. I always pictured Ronon and Teyla as the kind to be professional off-world, but "lovey-dovey" as you put it in the privacy of Atlantis. I think it's a very fine line to walk, but I think (hope) I made the right decision. And thank you – the parts of "War and Peace" I read were a challenge for me, too. I couldn't get through the whole thing, no way. But Charin is more disciplined than me – she's making herself read the whole thing. Thank you so much for the (long!) review, and the compliment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**SpaceMonkey0941**: I am an evil woman. . . LOL I love angry natives, but I don't remember ever writing them before. . . So I decided it was time I get to play with that kind of thing. The cliff-hanger is resolved in this chapter – for now. LOL I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the review! -hugs-

**Mistryja**: Thank you! Here's the next chapter, a day early (I really don't like thunderstorms. . .), and I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much for the review!

**AthosionWarrior**: Well, the question is answered this chapter. . . I'm really glad you love it so far, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much for the review, it really made my day much brighter (and encouraged me to write faster)!

**Hannah554**: I know what you mean! It's okay, I completely understand that real life can sometimes wreak havoc on what we want to do. And I agree – it's definitely nice to find multiple updates waiting! Wow, thank you so much! I'm kind of obsessive about Charin – I try to think and plan her scenes for hours, and often rewrite them, trying to get a good balance of maturity and innocence, so it's very nice to hear that I'm succeeding. Here's the next chapter (a day early! I hate thunderstorms LOL), and I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the review, they always brighten my day!

**TeylaFan**: Yes! I was hoping you'd notice that! I'm not sure. . . Do you? -looks innocent- Thank you! The talk between Ronon and Teyla was my favorite part of the last chapter to write – though Rodney did come in a very close second. He is so much fun to write, so I'm glad you enjoyed both parts. Thank you! Me too. Aunt Elizabeth and little Charin. Though I must admit it was fun to write Elizabeth a little befuddled, trying to figure out her little niece's sudden new ability. LOL Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for the review! -hugs-


	14. Chill

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 14/?

**-Chapter 13-**

_Chill_

Even in a foreign galaxy, bouts of illness were not uncommon. As a wave of the extremely irritating but unavoidable common cold swept the city, tempers ran short, irritation ratcheted up way past the normal levels, and annoyance became an every _moment_ occurrence.

Only Charin seemed immune to everything. Her sunny personality began to shine as she helped the sick people cheer up. The nanites protected her from all forms of illness, Beckett figured. It was very handy, considering her little body already had enough problems to deal with.

Now that she'd been assured she _could_ use her gift-curse for good, Charin's mood took an upward swing. She cheerfully went around the city, popping in and out of labs, the infirmary, personnel offices, and other various places in the city. A definite happy air persisted, at least for a while, after she left each area.

Beckett spent hours slaving over his computer and separate blood samples from Teyla and Charin. None of the little girl's nanites had transferred from Charin to Teyla during the healing process, and Beckett was trying to figure out how that could be.

At last, as he sat with one hand on his computer mouse and the other holding a tissue to his dripping nose, he figured it out. "I found it!" he declared aloud to no one in particular.

Marie, one of the nurses, rushed over to check on him. "Are you all right, Doctor?" she asked.

Carson sneezed and waved her off. "I'm fine, lass. Just fine."

The tall nurse gave him a strange look, but hurried off to return to her duties.

Moments later Teyla hurried through the door. "Charin is with Ronon. I will update him later." She subtly sniffed and dabbed her raw nose with a tissue. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Carson swallowed back another sneeze. "I finally figured out how Charin healed ye."

Teyla brightened slightly. "How?" she asked.

Beckett sneezed into a tissue; stuttered an apology through another; and finally drew in a deep breath to speak. "Charin seems to have the ability to control her nanites at will. I've conducted a few tests, to see if she could _make_ them do what she wanted them to. It appears that this is the case. From what I can determine, the lass transferred the required nanites from her body to yours just long enough to heal you, then recalled them to her own body to keep them from invading yours." He shook his head in awe. "She really is a _remarkable_ young lady."

Teyla nodded slowly. "Extraordinarily so. . ." she breathed. "To think she holds that much power in her small hands. No wonder the Asurans wanted her so badly in that other world." She paused to cough. "Please excuse me."

Carson waved away her apology. "I don't see why any of us apologize anymore, really. We're all doin' it. I almost believe it's become another form of communication." He chuckled softly, then turned serious again. "I believe the lass won't have a problem from now on, as long as she's careful. I don't want her pullin' this stunt every day, either. Controlling her nanites in this way seems to really drain her energy, poor little lass."

Teyla looked down at her hands, which were calmly folded in her lap. "Thank you, Carson, for everything you've done for her." Her voice was strained with emotion.

Carson leaned forward and gently patted her hand. "Aye, lass. Don't you be sad, now. She's a lovely little girl, such a joy to be havin' around. You're a wonderful mother, and Ronon a good father. Even if I weren't a doctor and obliged, I'd do all I could to help her anyway. I canna ignore someone so sweet and generous. Not Charin, and not you and your future husband." He smiled warmly. "Now then, when's this much-anticipated happy event gonna be, and where?"

The Athosian sneezed into a tissue. "Sorry." She delicately blew her nose, but even as miserable as she was, she couldn't hide her sheer joy at the mention of her and Ronon's impending wedding. "Ronon and I talked to the village elders early last week. We have planned the wedding for a month from yesterday." Her eyes sparkled with joy. "We will wed on the mainland. Charin will stay with Col. Sheppard while Ronon and I. . . Enjoy some time alone off-world." Her smile widened slightly.

Carson chuckled and nodded. "Aye, and what a fun time _that_ will be. I can only imagine what things that little girl will pick up."

Teyla laughed freely. "I feel slightly selfish, wanting to keep her to myself all the time, and Ronon feels the same. I think it will be good for her to spend time with her uncle while we are away."

Carson nodded. "And ye know, if ever a problem arises, I'll be happy to watch after her myself. Like I said, she's a joy."

Teyla smiled sincerely and leaned forward to squeeze Carson's hand. "Thank you, Carson. You are such a good friend, to me and my family."

"Nay mention it, love." He smiled broadly, then sneezed again and sputtered a swear word. "Now, if only we can find the cure for the common cold here in the Pegasus galaxy, we'll have it made. . ."

Teyla laughed again, wished him a good day, and left him to his work.

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon caught Charin as she jumped into his arms, laughing and squealing in victory. "Good job, Papa!"

John groaned. "Good fight, Ronon, good fight." He leaned his Bantos rods against the wall and went to get a towel to wipe his sweaty face. "Same time next week, except _I_ win then?" He sneezed and scowled.

Charin laughed in amusement, at being immune to the cold everyone else had fallen ill with or her uncle's words, Ronon couldn't tell which. Maybe both. "Sure, sounds good, Sheppard."

Charin kissed her father's cheek, then leaned over to hug John. "You both fought well. Considering you're both sick. Why do you insist on sparring, when you can both hardly breathe?"

The two men swapped looks and shrugged.

"Guy thing," Charin decided.

Ronon decided he wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. He decided on the former. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sick or not, we gotta keep in shape," Sheppard said as he tossed his towel in the hamper in the corner. "Hey, see you guys later. I'm gonna go shower and crash."

"Later," Ronon said.

"Bye, Uncle John!" Charin chirped happily.

Ronon was glad his daughter's mood had improved. He hated seeing such a young child so unhappy all the time. But ever since she'd healed her mother, and he and Teyla had talked to her, she seemed a lot more confident about her abilities. A whole lot happier in general, for that matter.

"Hungry, little warrior princess?" Ronon set his daughter down and rumpled her soft caramel curls.

Charin smiled angelically up at him. "Yes. Cafeteria?"

"Yep. Let me call your mother. We can meet her there." Ronon crouched by his things, piled in one corner out of the way, and extracted his radio from his duffel.

Behind him, Charin gasped. A thud followed directly.

Ronon spun on his haunches, expecting to see some alien threat crouched over his daughter. Instead, he saw Charin rolled into a tiny ball on the floor, her arms around her middle as she writhed in pain.

"Charin!" He stood and ran the ten feet that separated them. He knelt next to her. "What's wrong?"

She gasped in sobs; uneven, rasping breaths that seared his nerves and scared him more than he'd ever been as a Runner. "Papa – the machines. . ." She screamed. "Make it _stop!_" she begged.

Ronon quickly picked her up and clung to her with one arm. He began to run as he reached his other hand for the radio headset he'd just returned to his ear. "Doc, this is Ronon, please respond!"

Immediately the Scot's calm voice replied. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I'm on the way there with Charin. She's – something's happening." He knew he didn't have to explain further. There was no way his daughter's screams _couldn't_ be carrying over the radio.

Beckett's accent had deepened considerably when he responded. "We'll be waiting at the door, lad. Hurry!"

"I am!" Ronon slammed his down on the closest destination point to the infirmary on the LCD readout for the transporter and reactivated his radio. "Teyla! Meet me in the infirmary! Something's wrong with Charin!" He couldn't keep the blinding panic from his voice. _Ancestors, please let her be okay. I can't lose this little girl, I love her too much. . ._

Charin continued to cry and scream alternately into his neck. Her tiny hands gripped fistfuls of his shirt so hard he was almost sure the fabric would tear at any moment. "Just hang on, little warrior. Just hang on. . ." He exited the transporter at a full run, fleetingly apologizing to blurry shapes as he passed, and sometimes nearly ran over, them in his haste.

Teyla caught up with him somewhere around the third hall down from the infirmary. "What happened?" she demanded. Almost before she finished asking that, she began to speak again. "Charin, it is going to be okay. Just hang on, Charin."

She screamed again, her entire body curling in on itself in his arms. Ronon shifted her so he cradled her in both arms, clinging to her so she wouldn't fall from all her writhing. "It's okay, I've got you—"

They burst through the doors into the infirmary and skidded to a halt. Beckett was waiting with a gurney, which Ronon carefully laid Charin on. Then the Scot and his nurses vanished to the back.

Ronon started to follow, but pulled up abruptly when Teyla turned into his arms and buried her face in his chest. Immediately his arms went up to hold her. "She'll be okay," he said.

But the screams from the back of the infirmary seemed to contradict his assurance with cold, cruel opposition.

Then, abruptly, they stopped.

Ronon and Teyla's breaths both hitched at the same moment as their gazes went to the curtained-off cubicle across the infirmary. Dex's heart seized. _No, no, no. . . Please, Ancestors, _no_. . .!_

Beckett staggered around the edge of the curtain, his face pasty white. He stared at the couple with round, shocked blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing except a small squeak passed his throat. So he clamped his lips together and pointed.

Ronon grasped Teyla's hand tightly and went with her to the edge of the cubicle. They peered around, hardly daring to breathe.

Charin, still dressed in the baggy clothes she preferred, suddenly didn't look so small in them. In fact, the clothes looked far _too_ tight on her. . .

Teyla's hand constricted painfully on Ronon's, and he felt his vision begin to swim.

Charin looked up with haunted eyes. "I'm sorry. . ." she whispered.

In the blink of an eye, she'd aged again. Suddenly, just like that, she was now eight years old.

_Oh, Ancestors!_

_-To Be Continued-_

**Dia**: You haven't seen _anything_ yet, sweetie. LOL I promise the explanation for why Charin was able to heal her mother is in this chapter, plus a lot more. Thank you! Sometimes it's hard for me to write Charin – it's hard to get the right balance of child-like wonder and nanite-induced maturity. Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. . . Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: Here's the next update – and I'm sorry it took me a while! Real life has been a real bear to me lately. I hope I can get the next one up sooner, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for the review!

**AthosionWarrior**: Yes you are! I'm glad you liked the Teyla whump – sometimes I just can't resist it. For some reason she's just so – whump-able. (Is that a word?) Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: You know I can't resist Teyla whump. LOL And I can't resist a happy ending, either. . . Though you know me, there's got to be a lot of angst, first. . . -rolls eyes innocently- I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and _please_ don't kill me. . . Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Hannah554**: Thank you! Charin accepts her gifts a little more in this chapter – for a while, at least. There's some more Teyla, more of Uncle John!, and a lot more Ronon, in this chapter. (And there's a _lot_ more Uncle John coming up soon!) I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the review!

**Bugginkrd**: Thank you so much! OMG – I love Chicago! It's my favorite city in all of America! The storms persisted for a couple of days here, but I managed to find some time in there to write. . . But it took me a while to get the whole chapter done. Thank you again, so much, for the review and the well wishes. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry it's a little late!

**Bunnylass**: Yes – the last chapter was _really_ hard to write. Charin being a little girl, and me writing her mom hurt, her emotions were just – really hard to write. You're very welcome, I'm glad I could give you a double update! Sorry I can't this time, though, real life has got me so busy. I had to write this chapter over the course of four days. I hope to get it updated again soon, though. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: No, not the Asurans – but I promise, they'll be making an appearance (well – kind of) pretty soon. I'm sorry I haven't updated this before now, I've been _so_ busy lately. I hope I can get the next update up sooner, though. I hope, I hope. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! Actually, the scene where Charin saved her mother was the very first part of this story that I wrote. The rest of it so far has kind of built around that one pivotal scene – and one other, coming up within the next few chapters. Her gift makes another appearance in this chapter. . .I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review!


	15. Destiny

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 15/?

**-Chapter 14-**

_Destiny_

"It is okay, Charin. I promise I will be here. You can go to sleep."

Charin shook her head into her pillow. "No-o-o-o-o," she keened. "I _can't_. The machines will get me again!"

Teyla leaned her forehead against the edge of Charin's bed. She had to forcibly shove away the urge to cry and never stop. She was tired of this fight with her daughter, every single night, to get her to sleep. Exhaustion dragged at both of them, making them even crabbier, but Teyla forced the last vestiges of her patience to the forefront of her mind and spoke calmly and soothingly to her daughter. "Sweetheart, I _know_ you hate this. I do too, and so does your father, and everyone else in the city. But you _cannot_ let this rule your life." She reached out to gently smooth her daughter's curly hair away from her tear-streaked face. _As much as I hate to think it. . .maybe Ronon and I should postpone the wedding. Charin needs us right now._

She'd forgotten about Charin's touch-telepathy until the little girl's head jerked up and she glared at her mother with anger in her eyes. "No!" she protested mightily. "You and Papa _have_ to get married!" She reached out and wrapped her skinny arms around Teyla's neck in a stranglehold. "I need you both! You're so happy! I don't want to ruin that." She sniffed and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "You gotta get married."

Teyla reached up to gently pat Charin's back. "Thank you, Charin. But are you _sure_? Neither Ronon nor I want to leave you if you need us."

Charin pulled away, looking extraordinarily guilty. "I'm being selfish. You and Papa need each other, too. It's just – hard sometimes. To let go."

Teyla swallowed hard. Sometimes it _scared_ her, how mature her daughter sounded. Even for an eight year old. "Thank you, baby." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Charin's forehead. "Can you sleep now?"

She nodded and curled up under her covers. "Yes. Good night, Mama."

"Good night, Charin." She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead one more time. "Sleep well."

"I will."

Charin was asleep before Teyla reached the doorway to her private bedroom. With the wedding only two weeks away now, they'd found slightly larger family-sized quarters and began moving their things in. It was mostly Teyla and Charin's things, since they had already moved in. Ronon would move himself and his belongings in after he and Teyla wed.

He opened his arms for her as she sank down on the couch. She smiled gratefully and leaned into his strong warmth, resting her head on his chest as his arms enclosed her. "She's asleep."

Ronon buried his face in her hair. "You sound really tired."

"It is – difficult. Now this newest aging has happened, she is afraid to go to sleep. She does not want to wake up different again. I do not blame her. But she is tired, and so am I, and we are – not getting along well." She closed her eyes and nestled a little closer to Ronon's comforting warmth.

"It won't be long, Teyla. Then. . .things will be better. For all of us." There was an implied _I hope_ in his voice, but neither of them bothered to voice it. There'd been too many _I hope_s in their lives already. "I love you."

Teyla still hadn't gotten used to his spontaneous words or shows of affection yet. A whole different side of him was coming out when they were in private, now that they were officially betrothed. And it had all started when Charin showed up.

They'd been reluctant to announce their engagement for a while after Ronon proposed. They were getting married because they _loved_ each other, not because they felt forced to because they suddenly had a daughter together. When they finally broke the news to their teammates, Dr. Weir, and Dr. Beckett, they were surprised at the reception. Their friends didn't judge them at all; in fact, they were genuinely happy and excited for the couple.

It was nice, having such close friends.

Something was even nicer than that, though. . . Teyla mused. She sighed and shifted around until she could wrap her arm around Ronon's waist. "I love you too."

She felt him smile into her hair, and his arms squeezed her in a hug. She relaxed against him. She felt tired – actually more like a bone-deep exhaustion that threatened to drop her into dreamland at any moment. But also there was a feeling of deep-sated warmth and happiness inside her that she'd never felt before Ronon. She wanted that feeling to last for the rest of her life and beyond.

Ronon's left hand moved to smooth over her hair, across her shoulder, and down her arm to take her hand. "I need to go. You're tired."

Teyla resist the urge to cling to him and beg him to stay. _Just a little while longer, Teyla. Patience, patience._ She sighed.

Ronon chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Teyla. I'll see you in the morning."

She shifted to let him get up off the couch and gratefully took the hand he offered to help her stand. Once more she stepped into his embrace. This time she cupped his face in her hands as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Good night, Ronon," she said wistfully.

He smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose, then the corner of her lips. "Two weeks, Teyla. Just two more weeks." One more kiss. "Good night, love." He slipped out the door and was gone.

Teyla leaned against the wall and smiled, her hand still over her smiling lips. _Two weeks too long, my love. . ._

**-Atlantis-**

The words weren't really words, as far as Charin could tell. They were more intangible emotions. But she could still understand them.

She knew she was dreaming again. She wasn't sure how, she just knew. She was walking through a stormy sea of small, swimming globs of white matter – nanites, to be precise. This wasn't what they actually looked like, if put under a microscope and examined. This was just how they chose to present themselves to her.

Charin tested her newly-discovered ability to block her mind against their control. She was far too tired to try to control _them_. That would come later, with much more time and practice.

She wandered aimlessly through her dream. Right now her body-companions seemed to be ignoring her, content to go about their own business and leave her to hers. Charin gave them wide berths when she passed. She wasn't interested in provoking them. She'd learned the hard way what the nanites were like when they were angry, and she didn't want to ever suffer through that again.

Thoughts and memories swam around her, too. They were more like little TV screens set into her personal bubble of protection. She'd made a lot of good memories here in this Atlantis, but her short six months on the old one kept haunting her. She found she was forgetting the Ronon and Teyla that had been her parents before she came here. And that frightened her.

Charin wrapped her arms around herself and moved on. There was nothing to do here; she was rapidly growing bored. But she kept wandering, willing to stick this out until morning if she had to. Just as long as she got a good night's sleep for once.

It started as a cold spot in her stomach. Then the chill sent little tendrils of ice out through her veins and into her body, and she began to shake with the arctic frigidity of it. "Wh-what's happening?" she asked. She wasn't expecting an answer, so she was surprised when one of the nanites – or was it many of them? – answered her.

"You're remembering." The voice was soft, but there was an edge of menace to it that made Charin want to clap her hands over her ears and cringe. "You're remembering why we made you this way. . ."

"No!" she screamed. She closed her eyes as a new influx of memory swelled and exploded in her mind. "No, no, _no!_"

"Remember, child. We'll be coming back for you, because you're ours, and we need you. . ." The voice faded out into nothingness, echoing with a sinister chuckle that rattled around in her head.

She awoke with a scream. "_Mom!_"

Moments later the door opened, and Teyla came running in. She was still dressed in her blue pajamas, her hair tousled, eyes heavy. "Charin! Baby, what's wrong?" Teyla dropped down on the bed next to Charin and wrapped her in her arms.

She buried her face in her mother's shoulder and surrendered to the urge to cry. "I remember now. The Asurans c-created me to be a weapon against the Wraith."

_-To Be Continued-_

**Dia**: Thank you! Actually, no, there's no reason why everyone's sick other than that I wanted them to be. Because I'm the writer and I make the rules. LOL And you're very welcome, I'm glad you liked Marie. Hehehe, wait'll you read this chapter. . . -grins innocently- Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: Thanks! Real life _almost_ kept me from writing this chapter, but I couldn't resist just sitting down and writing it. I've had it in my head all day, and I couldn't go to be without writing it. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy!

**lia-finn**: It's okay, I completely understand. And I agree – it's nice to have more than one chapter to read when you come back! Here's the next update, I hope you enjoy. There's a pretty big revelation for Charin in this chapter. . . Thanks for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: Yes, it has been a while in coming. I knew exactly when, and I felt awful writing the chapter! (The last one, and in some ways, this one.) There's still a _lot_ left for Charin to discover, about a lot of things (including herself), and one of those things is revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review!

**Hannah554**: Yes! I love Uncle John, too! There's going to be a _lot_ of him coming up really soon, while Teyla and Ronon are off for their "alone time" together. . . There's a really big revelation for Charin in this chapter, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! I'm glad you liked Ronon's nickname for Charin. I was trying to think of one, and then I thought "Warrior Princess…hmm, sounds like something he'd call her." He's really just a mushy person inside that tough warrior façade. lol I slow things down (for a little while, anyway) in this chapter. . . I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Thanks! That's true, I'd never actually thought about it that way. But yes, I can write Charin a lot easier a little older than I can as a child. Thank you for not killing me! (Though I know it has to be tempting, considering what cliffies I'm leaving you with. . .) Thanks! I loved writing Charin more outgoing, but I'm afraid it's going to be a teeny while longer before she regains her confidence. . . And I'm glad you liked the scene with Teyla and Carson, it was my favorite to write in the last chapter! Yes! Teyla whump is wonderful! And I love happy endings too, to be truthful. . . But you'll have to wait to see if that has any bearing on this story. LOL Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review! -hugs-


	16. Breaking Point

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 16/?

**-Chapter 15-**

_Breaking Point_

Teyla immediately called Ronon to their quarters. He arrived only a few minutes later, barefoot. He was still dressed in loose sleeping pants and a tan shirt, his hair hanging loose around his face. "What's wrong?" he demanded. His expression was that of a man expecting to see his family being held hostage – or at the very least someone bloody, bruised, and on the way to the infirmary.

Still cradling Charin on her lap, Teyla motioned for Ronon to come sit next to her on the couch. The moment he sat, Charin lifted her head and began to talk like a person who'd just discovered their vocal cords. "The machines, they talked to me while I was asleep. They told me they'd created me to be a weapon against the Wraith, but that's not true – they're _lying_ little monsters!"

Ronon was surprised at his daughter's vehement outburst. "What do you mean? You're saying. . ."

"I'm _saying_ the nanites are trying to control me! To take down my defenses so they can _destroy_ me!" She gulped back tears and continued before anyone could contradict her. "When I got control of them to heal Mom, I _know_ what I saw in them. The Asurans found out – somehow – that I was in my mother, in the other reality, and they saw an opportunity: The child of a woman who possesses the Wraith DNA, to naturally sense and combat the Wraith; and of the Runner who escaped, who has the natural ability to reject Wraith feeding. I don't know _how_ they knew, but they did – and that's why they gave me the nanites! They didn't _create_ me!" It seemed now her earlier fear had channeled itself into pure rage.

Ronon and Teyla exchanged glances over Charin's head. "So, in the other world, the Asurans wanted you to destroy the Wraith?" Ronon asked, just to be sure he'd understood correctly.

Charin nodded. "Yes. They weren't expecting the Atlantis rescue team to come so quickly. I'm not sure – but I think they were planning to accelerate my growth, so I'd be born faster. I was the only way they could see to destroy the Wraith, in their world."

"The nanites have told you this?"

Charin shook her head. "No. They've been quite – difficult. I've just been piecing together bits from my dreams and memories, put with what the nanites told me in my dream tonight." She scowled. "Now I want to know why the Asurans were so anxious to get me. I have a feeling – something I've sensed, more than seen or heard – that I'm in some way a weapon to them, too. . ." She trailed off, her eyes far off. "I'm going to find it. And I'm going to make sure they don't come back for me."

Teyla stroked Charin's hair gently. "Charin, they _can't_ come back for you. Your Uncle Rodney destroyed the mirror, remember? It's impossible for the Asurans from your world to come here."

Giving her mother a strange look, Charin shook her head. "No. I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about the Asurans_ here_. They're coming to get me."

Ronon's breath caught, and he traded another – slightly panicked – look with Teyla. "Charin, are you _sure_?"

She nodded. "They know. It's the nanites – they told me so."

**-Asuran mothership, Pegasus galaxy-**

Oberoth steepled his fingers and let out a sigh. When they'd been contacted by Atlantis, some two months previously, he'd been extremely suspicious, and not a little skeptical. A mere child, with the ability to destroy the Asurans. . . He'd scoffed at the idea. It was too far-fetched, unbelievable, to be true. But there had been a part of his programming – that, had he been human, he would have called his subconcious – nagging at him. If it were true, and there was such a great threat out there. . .

As time progressed, Oberoth kept in contact with the Atlantian feeding him this information. He'd become increasingly worried by the powers this foreign child possessed. As he'd once told the Atlantians, the Asurans weren't exactly the type of people who hurry into anything. But, in this case, he was sure he could make an exception. Anyone, even a child, powerful enough to destroy an entire race – _his race_ – would have to be dealt with immediately and with such finality as to destroy any hopes the Atlantians might have raised.

And then this new information surfaced. . .

She wasn't just a threat to the Asurans. She was a threat against the Wraith. A weapon created to destroy the race that had been such a plague to the Asurans, whom _they'd_ been programmed to destroy. It was in the very code that gave them life and purpose: Destroy at all costs, take whatever measures you need to rid the galaxy of the scourge.

_Destroy. . . Destroy. . . Destroy. . ._

Oberoth considered this newest development. As much as he hated to have such a weapon loose, free to destroy the Asurans at her whim; as much as he wanted to destroy her. . .

. . .There was another – deeper, louder – part of him that insisted this opportunity couldn't be overlooked. Perhaps she was a threat to the Asurans. But, in the Asurans' grasp, under their control, how much damage could she do? The benefits far outweighed the risks, in this case. Here he faced an opportunity to destroy the Wraith.

Another plan began to form in his mind. After the Wraith, perhaps this child could be instrumental in helping the Asurans destroy the Atlantians, too. Such a thorn in their side, who had orchestrated a number of defeats. . . The most recent of which still rang sorely in his mind. The Asurans' numbers had been diminished, yes, but their mandate couldn't be ignored. Their power was not to be underestimated.

Yes – after the Wraith, the Atlantians.

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon angrily paced the small confines of the cubbyhole Carson called an office. "There's got to be _something!_ She says the nanites told her the Asurans are coming for her. There's been no contact with the Asurans since she's come here. There's _no way_ they could know about her. So how _could_ they know to come here?"

Beckett sat calm and unshakable in his chair, watching his friend pace. "Ronon, ye must understand – as advanced as she is, she's barely a year old, put together. She looks like an eight-year-old, talks like someone thrice her age, but deep inside she's still a small child. It wouldn't be such a far-fetched idea that she could be _confusing_ the Asurans of her old world, and this one. . ." He trailed off.

Ronon stopped, turning the full force of his most intimidating glare on the doctor. "Are you suggesting Charin is _lying_?"

"Nae! Not at all. I'm jus' sayin', the lass is so small. . . Though she's advanced, she's still a wee bairn. I'm not rulin' out the possibility that, perhaps, it's true that the Asurans have found some way to communicate with her nanites."

Teyla, who had been sitting calmly through this entire meeting, caught Ronon's arm on his next pass and firmly yanked. Ronon cringed as he sat, knowing beyond that unshakable façade worry was dragging tiredly at Teyla. "Neither you nor Rodney have found any signs of communication?" she questioned. "No signals coming or going? Not even a sensor ghost?"

Carson pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head tiredly. "No. We've been over everything five times apiece, and we see nothing. There's got to be some other explanation for this. We've got to be overlooking some piece of the puzzle that will explain why this is happening, why she thinks the Asurans are coming. . ."

"There are no signs of Asuran ships moving in this direction."

Three pairs of eyes moved to the doorway in surprise. Dr. Weir offered a small, apologetic smile as she stepped into the room. "I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude. May I join you?"

All three nodded mutely. Elizabeth pulled up a chair and sat. "We used the long range sensors, but the few Asuran ships we found seemed content to stay where they are for a good long while. I had the sensors put on content sweep, though. When it comes to the safety of this expedition – not to mention that poor little girl – we can't be too careful." She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Somehow word is getting out – and a lot of people are none too happy. Only a few of them have dared voice their opinions, and I don't think things will ever get out of hand, but I get the feeling that there are some people out there who have regained their _mistrustfulness_ of Charin."

Ronon's hands clenched into fists at his sides, as he bit his tongue to keep from saying the scathing things he wanted to. Teyla's small, warm hand came to rest on his. He turned his head to look into her eyes, seeing the same concern and grim determination mirrored there.

They'd keep Charin from knowing this, somehow.

Beckett leaned back in his seat. "Hmm. That's interesting." Thoughtfully, he spun his chair to face his desk and tapped out something on the keyboard. "Very interesting," he repeated.

"What?" Ronon leaned in his chair a little, trying to see over the doctor's shoulder.

Carson spun back. "A theory. Nothing concrete yet – but I'll let you know."

That was clearly a dismissal. Ronon wanted very badly to protest, to demand an explanation, but Teyla tugged at his arm, politely thanked Beckett and Weir, and pulled him out of the room.

As they left, he heard Weir asking for two pills for her stress headache. He sympathized: it seemed everyone in Atlantis had a stress headache. It was all part of the job, but still – Ronon knew hers had to be worse. Ronon probably would have been the one _giving_ the headaches if he'd heard the comments about his daughter.

"I know," Teyla said quietly. Once more, in that uncanny way she had, she'd read his mind. "I, too, wish to give them what they deserve. But being overly-protective of Charin will not help her situation."

Ronon rubbed his hand down his face with his free hand. "I know." But _still_. . .

Teyla linked her fingers tightly with his and smiled. "We believe in her. Right now, that is what she needs."

Tugging her to a stop, Ronon returned her smile and pulled her into a hug. He laid his head on hers, closed his eyes, and prayed he'd always be able to keep his family safe.

He couldn't take losing another.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Dia**: Yes, the beginning is a good place to start. LOL I was kind of thinking the implication you mentioned came in the fact that this had been going on for a while – and that's _why_ Teyla was getting stern, because it wouldn't do Charin any good for her to stay every night. But maybe I didn't make that clear enough. Thank you! I'm very glad you enjoyed that, it was my favorite part of the last chapter to write. And _yes_, very badly. LOL Well – not _every_ chapter. But most of them. And I know, I feel like a big meanie. Doing all this stuff to poor little Charin. But I promise, she _will_ have her revenge. Eventually. It is (tries to keep mind out of gutter) – but the whole "creation" thing is explained in this chapter. Well – most of it, anyway. Thanks! See you in approximately three-and-a-half hours. LOL Thanks for the (really long, complicated!) review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**lia-finn**: I'm sorry! -hides- But I promise this chapter doesn't end on quite as big a cliffhanger. I want to hug Charin, too – I feel like such a big meanie, doing all this stuff to her. And I want to hug, Ronon, too. . . He's just so huggable. LOL Wow, I hope you have fun in Barcelona! Fun and sun sounds good, right about now. . . I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Bellkie**: Hmm. . .that's true. Thank you! The last chapter was a lot of fun to write – and I have had the middle scene in my head for a very, very long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: _Very_ exciting – and maybe a little scary. Her ability is explained a little more in this chapter – and the middle scene is one I have had in my head a _very long_ time, so I hope you like it! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CanadianHalliwell**: Yes! Definitely. That was a very hard part to write, with the nanites. I hated every moment of it, even though I've had in my mind from the beginning what's going to happen in this fic. Nightmares are a scary thing, and for them to be so _real_ for her. . . It was scary for _me_ to write. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hannah554**: Me too! Charin isn't ready to back down yet, though – she's a true Dex. More about her abilit(ies) is explained in this chapter, and the middle scene is one I have had in my head a long time, so I hope you like it. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: I know! I want to hug them both, especially Charin. I'm being such a big meanie to her – but believe me, she got her revenge. For some reason I couldn't write any of this chapter from her point of view, though I wanted to. So she got her revenge on me for being mean. LOL Thanks – that was one of my favorite parts of the last chapter to write. And I'm glad you don't mind cliffies too much. . . -evil smile- Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! I'm glad. Me too! The part with Ronon and Teyla was my favorite part to write in the last chapter. Like the last scene with them in "Echoes" – it's so nice when they're relaxed and comfortable with each other, with nothing to do but be together. Sorry for the evil cliffhanger – but the explanation about her new-found ability is mostly explained in this chapter. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**GaterGina71**: Thank you so much! I've always wanted to do a story similar to this, but didn't get a good, concrete idea until fairly recently. Thank you! I'm really glad that you like Charin, and the Ronon/Teyla parts (those are some of my favorites to write). Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!

**guardianranger**: Thank you! And I promise, I'll try to keep up the work – I'm having so much fun writing this story. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!


	17. Promise

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 17/?

**-Chapter 16-**

_Promise_

Charin sat on the sidelines, watching as her mother spun and swirled through the other Athosian dancers. Her father had gracefully but firmly bowed out after the first (mandatory) dance. It had been pretty awesome, though, watching her parents spin and swirl through the fast-paced dance. It looked like they were sparring _and_ dancing, a mix of the two so closely intertwined she couldn't tell where one action ended and the other began.

Panting, her Uncle John dropped down next to Charin. "I can't keep up!" he declared in a wheeze.

Charin laughed as she hugged her poor uncle. "I don't blame you," she said. "A lot of the Athosian dances are very fast-paced. Mom's been doing them her entire life, so. . ." She trailed off, shrugging. "They're very hard to learn. Dad's been practicing with Mom for over a month to get theirs right."

Sheppard groaned, fell backward onto the grass, and twitched pitifully. "An entire month? I couldn't do it."

Charin laughed again. "Dad didn't think he could, either. But you saw him." She couldn't keep the awe from her voice.

"I don't think I'd want to attempt it anytime soon," he admitted.

Lying back next to him, Charin contemplated the darkening sky. "I'm glad Mom and Dad went on with their wedding," she said softly. "I've missed – _them_."

John turned his head to gaze at her. "Who?"

Not moving her gaze from the sky, Charin shrugged. "My parents. Together. They were so _happy_, I remember. . . From the other reality, I mean," she clarified. "I missed that. Mom and Dad _here_ are more than I could ever ask for, but. . . They weren't _as happy_." She sighed. "Am I making any sense?"

Her uncle was quiet for a while. Then, softly, he said, "You know, Charin, you blow me away sometimes."

For a moment she struggled to comprehend what the could possibly mean. "Thanks?"

He reached out and patted her shoulder. "You're a good girl, Charin. Just don't let my bad habits rub off on you this week, okay? I think your Mum and Dad would quite gladly kill me if they came back and found you talking sarcasm."

Charin laughed. "I promise to be good – if you promise the same."

Sitting up, John returned his gaze to the dancers. But there was a teeny grin on his lips when he responded, "Sounds like a fair deal to me."

The party continued far into the night, though Charin returned to Atlantis with her parents, Uncles John and Rodney, and Aunt Elizabeth. The Athosians had mostly welcomed her, though they'd thought her a little strange, considering what size she'd been when they last saw her. It hadn't taken long for most of them to accept her, though.

Charin saw her parents off at the Gate, then went to spend a fun week with her favorite uncle.

**-M72449-**

Teyla ran a little faster, pushing herself to the limit. Golden sand flew up around her bare feet as she sped along the abandoned stretch of beach before her, trying to outrun the man right behind her. Her aching legs, feet, and sides finally made her collapse to the sand. She fell to her side and rolled, laughter puffing out of her mouth between heaving breaths.

Ronon jumped over her, hit the sand on his shoulder, and rolled into a crouch. He caught her as she rolled against him. "I win!" he exulted.

Falling against his chest, Teyla continued to laugh breathlessly. "That you do," she agreed.

Ronon shifted in the sand so Teyla could sit between his legs, leaning back against his chest. "I love you," he said randomly.

For not the first time over the course of the three days they'd been here, Teyla still couldn't get used to the wonderful but startling spontaneity of his telling her those words. She turned her head so she could look up into his eyes. "I love you, too."

Ronon wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She felt him sigh, and immediately leaned her head back against his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Our courtship hasn't exactly been – ordinary," he replied hesitantly. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have it any other way. But Charin came to us, and she really drew us together. And – while we've talked about kids. . ." He trailed off.

Teyla settled her hands over Ronon's where they rested on her stomach. "Would it be wise for us to bring a child into this galaxy, so full of pain, hatred, fear, and death?" she finished his sentence.

Hiding his face in her neck again, he nodded. "Yeah."

She rested her head against Ronon's, focusing her gaze on the horizon. "Hmm. I see what you mean." She thought for a moment, organizing her thoughts before she dared speak. "The way I see it – the Ancestors chose to bless us with Charin. They have a great purpose for her in mind, whether we like it or not. If they see to bless us with a second child. . ." She trailed off. The thought of having another child destined to a fate similar to Charin's – whatever that may be – made her blood run cold.

"I see what you mean." Ronon sighed heavily. "I don't _want_ to, but yes, I see."

Teyla turned her face to kiss Ronon's temple. "I am very thankful the Ancestors saw fit to bring Charin into our lives."

Tightening his arms around her, Ronon shifted his face so he could capture her lips. "And I'm very glad the Ancestors saw fit to bring _you_ into _mine._"

They sat on the beach until the sun sank beneath the horizon, but neither of them were interested in the ocean view.

**-Atlantis-**

"Checkmate!" Charin bounced a little and clapped. "Yay!"

John fell backwards against his pillow. "Good grief, kid. That's the _fifth_ game you've won today, and we've played six. Are you _sure_ you've never played chess before today?"

Giggling, Charin began to reset the chessboard. "Don't worry, Uncle John. I'll go beat Uncle Rodney next."

John brightened a little. "Yes, you do that. How about now?"

Charin lined up all her black pawns in a row, making sure they were all facing the right way. "He's off-world with Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Nakamurai. Remember?"

"Right." Sitting up, he sighed and dragged his hands down his face. "I'd forgotten. Well – when he gets back, okay?"

"Sounds good." Charin tucked her hair behind her ear and motioned. "You start."

John carefully examined the board. "It's about time Rodney got his butt kicked by an eight-year-old." He moved one of his pawns, knowing it would soon go by way of the sacrificial alter.

His niece snickered. "Sarcasm, Uncle John. Sarcasm."

"Sarcasm my – foot," he amended.

Charin laughed again and moved one of her knights. "Your turn."

John carefully examined the board. "Just don't touch me," he muttered.

She grinned innocently. "Would I do that?" Her hand inched slowly forward toward his knee.

Sheppard shifted to put his leg out of her reach. "You naughty, naughty little girl."

Charin shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try." She looked down at the board, her face curiously blank. "You know – what would you say if I told you I'm not longer a touch-telepath?"

"I'd say good," John responded immediately without moving his eyes from the board. "But you still can't touch me."

A wicked grin slowly curled Charin's lips upwards. "I'm no longer a touch telepath, because my abilities have moved on to telepathic abilities that don't require my touching you."

John nearly turned over the board, he jumped so far. "_Really_?" _No wonder she's been winning!_

Charin collapsed into giggles. "No!" She laughed harder – so hard tears ran down her cheeks – at the look on her uncle's face. "Got you!" She drew in a deep breath, then went off on another fit of hysterics.

John tried to resist, but the sight of his eight-year-old niece so happy in the face of all the pain she'd suffered in her short life made him crack up, too. Before long, they were both laughing.

"You – tell – the – Marines – about – this – and – you'll – pay!" John gasped out.

Charin wiped tears off her face and nodded, trying for somberness. "Yes, Uncle John." She fell into her giggling fit once more. "Though I'd _love_ to see their faces!"

John tossed a pillow at her, which she easily caught and threw back. Before long, the chess board flew off the bed, knocked aside in a pillow-fight-frenzy.

At last they both collapsed back, tired from laughing and fighting. "Truce?" John asked.

"Truce," Charin agreed.

They lay in silence for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

"Uncle John?" Charin asked, at last breaking the stillness.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at her.

She lay staring at the ceiling, a faraway look in her eyes. "Do you think my parents would forgive me – would _you_ forgive me – if I – did something – you might consider bad?"

John swiftly sat up. "Charin, what do you mean?"

Sitting up, Charin curled her arms around her legs and looked at him with wide, frightened green eyes. "There are – things happening to me I can't explain, except to blame them on the nanites. I'm beginning to think – if other certain things start happening – I might not be able to stop myself. I was created to be a weapon, and I think, maybe, that part of me might be making an appearance sooner than we think."

The colonel pulled his niece to him in a giant hug. "Charin – if the nanites _make_ you do something, you're not _bad_! You're the greatest little girl I've ever met. Just circumstances aren't – necessarily – the greatest for you. Do you think something like this may happen _soon_?"

Charin shook her head. "No," she admitted. "But – I just know it's coming."

"More dreams?"

She nodded silently. "They're not so scary, anymore. I've learned to control the nanites, mostly. I can make them tell me what I want, without getting things from them that they _want_. The mean things. The _hurtful_ things."

John's heart ached for this poor little soul in his arms. "Charin, sweetie, listen to me. I'm _very, very_ proud of you, okay? And I know your parents are, too. You are an awesome little girl with so much more potential past all those things the Asurans want. They don't want _you_. They don't even _see_ you, the real you. The real you is cute, smart, funny, adorable, and someone I'm _so very proud_ to call _my_ niece." He kissed the top of her head. "Better?"

Charin smiled, nodded, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Uncle John."

"No problem, kiddo. Promise you'll talk to me, Uncle Carson, or your parents if you feel something – untoward happening?"

"Yes, Uncle John. I promise."

He held up his pinkie. She grinned and linked hers with his. "Pinkie promise."

John chuckled. "Good girl. Now then, how about some ice cream?"

"Yay!" Charin cheered and clapped her hands. "To the cafeteria!"

Laughing again, Sheppard swung his niece onto his back for a piggy-back ride and headed off to grant her wish.

_-To Be Continued-_

**Bellkie**: Wow. I hope you have fun on your trip! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, waiting for you. . . Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chap!

**Hannah554**: Yes! Me too. There's _lots_ of Uncle John in this chapter, it was _such_ a blast to write. I really enjoyed writing other facets of his, Charin's, Ronon's, and Teyla's personalities. . . I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!

**Dia**: That's okay. I don't mind. I'll make sense of it somehow. LOL Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed Oberoth's POV – I wasn't so sure about that part! Here's the next chapter, and I really hope you enjoy it. . . It was so much fun to write! Thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Bugginkrd**: Thank you! There's more about Charin and her weapony (is that a word?) skills in this chapter – along with some fluff. (I just had to throw that in.) Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: Thank you so much! There's a lot of John being an uncle in this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. And I really think (hope!) you like Ronon and Teyla's scene. . . Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I hope you feel better soon! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: I must say it will be a _little_ while before Carson's theory is mentioned again – but I promise it will play a _very important_ part of the climax of this story. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter – lots of Uncle John and Ronon/Teyla fluff! Thanks for the review!

**Bunnylass**: Yes! Never mess with the mama bear. . . And don't worry, though the (bad!) Atlantians will still talk in their circles, they know better than to say anything to Teyla or Ronon. . . Charin's scene in the last chapter was really hard to write, so I'm glad her rage came out all right. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	18. Out of the Equation

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 18/?

**-Chapter 17-**

_Out of the Equation_

The next seven months passed peacefully. No other strange abilities or aging appeared in Charin, and her concerns about the Asurans seemed to be heralding no activity.

Charin steadily went through the ranks of all the chess players in Atlantis, beating them all with varying levels of ease. Her Uncle Rodney was the only one who refused to play her again.

She was also paying the price of her age: school. She drudged through the day with her lessons, waiting for when she could be free for the rest of the day. She took various lessons from various people. It was a unique but effective curriculum including three languages; science; mathematics; and her favorite – sparring. That one was always last, which gave her something to look forward to.

Charin ran a hand across her sweaty forehead. "Time out!" she begged.

Her mother relaxed her stance, smiling easily and proudly. "You have improved very much, Charin."

Catching the water bottle her mother tossed her, she gave an excited little hop. "You really think so?"

Teyla nodded as she gulped down half her own bottle. "You are close to learning everything I have to teach you." She set down her water and picked up a towel to wipe her face. "I am very proud of you, Charin."

She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Mom."

The composed Athosian wrapped her arms around Charin's shoulders as she kissed the top of her head. "You are very welcome, daughter." She pulled away after a moment. "I think that is enough for today. It is quite a workout, sparring you."

Charin grinned angelically. "Wanna quit altogether?" she asked.

"No thank you." Teyla swung her gear bag over her shoulder as mother and daughter walked out side-by-side. "Though you might have to spar with your father tomorrow. I am not feeling well today."

"What's wrong?" Charin inched her hand toward her mother, which was promptly pushed away.

"Stop that, Charin. I am fine. I just feel a little tired, that is all. I will probably be fine by morning." She chuckled a little. "I know what the problem is: you are wearing me out."

Her daughter produced another angelic smile. "I'm sorry." Pause. "If it makes you feel any better, you're wearing me out, too."

Ronon waited when they returned to their quarters. "Mission tomorrow," he greeted them with.

Teyla deliberately stood on her tiptoes and pulled Ronon's face down to her level so she could kiss him. "Nice to see you too, Ronon."

He smiled in a besotted way and returned her kiss. "It is nice to see you." He leaned down to press a kiss to Charin's head. "You too, little warrior. How'd you do today?"

"She wore me out," Teyla said, dropping onto the couch. "I think it's time you start teaching her."

Charin was still smiling about seeing her parents kiss – she loved seeing them so in love. "I think I need to grow some more," she said as she stared up at her father.

Laughing, Ronon pulled her onto the couch to sit between him and Teyla as he sat down. "It's okay. I think you can beat me now, just the size you are."

"I like that." Charin turned to smile at her mother. "I like him."

Teyla leaned over to kiss Charin's forehead. "You need to go take a shower. And so do I."

As Charin entered her bedroom, she heard her mother say to her father, "You know, I like you too."

Charin smothered her grin and gathered her things for her shower.

**-Atlantis-**

_So if the value of "x squared plus six xy minus twelve xy squared equals zero. . ."_ Charin threw her notebook aside and plopped face-first against her pillow. "Stupid algebra. What's the point of it, anyway?"

Too bad her stupid little nanites couldn't help her with her math. Everything else, they seemed to jump at the chance. But math? No such luck. _Figures._

Charin pushed off the bed and went to get a glass of water. _You know_, she said inwardly, _if you're gonna hitch a free ride in me, you need to earn your keep and help me with my math homework._

No response from her nanites. Not that she was expecting one, or even wanting one for that matter. She was just frustrated. Leaning against the counter, she slowly sipped her water. This impromptu break of hers would hopefully do her some good. When she went back, she should be able to do her homework.

Or not.

Charin pushed her books out of the way in favor of a novel. She'd finally finished _War and Peace_ (though she still didn't get it), and she'd moved on to a teenage romance novel that she was told was the biggest thing on Earth right now. She examined the apple on the front of the cover, shrugged, and engrossed herself in the story. She didn't understand the symbolism of the apple, but if she kept reading. . .

When next she looked up, two hours had passed. She winced, marked her place, and set the book aside. She needed to finish her homework before her parents got home: if she didn't, she'd be in big trouble.

_Nine X squared. . . Seven y. . ._ Sighing, Charin bit the end of her pencil. This might take a while.

The last problem was almost within her grasp when her door chime rang. She sighed and called: "Come in!"

The door opened, and Charin said, "If you can just wait a second, I'm almost done with my algebra."

No answer. She looked up to see her dad standing in the door, hands clenched around the doorframes as if they were the only things holding him upright. His face was paler than she'd ever seen it before. Her hand began to shake; the nerves in her fingers went numb. She barely registered the sound of her pencil going _thump_ against her math book. "Dad?" Her voice shook. _Something has happened to Mom. Please, Ancestors, no. . ._

Ronon came to sit on the edge of the bed. He very carefully took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, his own dark and intense. "Charin. . ." He hesitated.

Her father's form blurred as her eyes filled with tears. _No, no, she can't be dead. . ._ She swallowed hard. "What?" She forced the word out past the lump in her throat that felt like a rock.

Ronon pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "While we were on the planet, the Asurans came."

Charin's gut clenched. She felt her throat constrict, squeezing off her breathing. Her heart seized, forcing her body into a work of stone.

"Charin? Charin!" Ronon's hands tightened on her shoulders. "Charin, listen to me!"

She was dimly aware of her own breathing, quick and shallow. She swallowed hard to get it under control, then nodded to let him know she was still listening. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"There was nothing we could do – we tried to get to her, but the Asurans were too fast. They – have your mother."

_-To Be Continued-_

**Dia**: Thank you. Yes, your and mom's jobs. LOL Thank you. Actually, I have done the skipped-wedding thing a few times. Every time I write one I feel like I'm planning my own. LOL Just kidding. Going on. . . To answer your question, they are pro a second child. Because, you know, pretty Spanky babies are just fantabulous. Sorry about that. . . Thank you. The chess scene was my second favorite part of the last chapter to write, so I'm very glad you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: -hugs- I hope your week gets better! Thank you! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! I really enjoy writing Charin and Uncle John, there's just something so fun and natural about writing them together. No John in this chapter, I'm afraid, but I promise he'll be back within the next couple. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! Me too – I see the dance in my head, with this really fast upbeat drum music, but it's not the same as seeing it on screen. And thinking about John trying to keep up with the Athosians was just too fun to resist. I really, really enjoyed writing the part with John and Charin, so I'm very glad you enjoyed it – and Teyla and Ronon's part was my favorite in the last chapter, so I'm _really_ very glad you thought it was sweet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**CanadianHalliwell**: Thank you! Charin will start figuring out her nanites fairly soon, I promise. . .and things are just about to get way more interesting. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hannah554**: Thank you! I really loved writing John and Charin together, it was just so much fun. I've had that scene in my head for a while, and I was really excited to finally get a chance to use it. I really think John would be great with kids, too – I especially loved him season 1's "Childhood's End." Though there was only a little bit with the really little kids, he was good with them. Thanks! Ronon and Teyla's scene was my favorite to write in the last chapter, I love writing them so relaxed and snuggly together. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! I still feel like such a meanie doing all this to poor Charin. LOL It's so awesome to have you back, I've really missed you! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-


	19. Communication

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 19/?

**-Chapter 18-**

_Communication_

"Welcome, Teyla. I trust you'll enjoy your stay here."

It took all of her willpower not to back away from the cell door. "Oberoth."

The leader of the Asurans stared at her with cool, composed, professional disinterest that unnerved her. "You look surprised to see me."

She shouldn't be, not really. "Why am I here? What do you want?" Teyla hoped this inhuman monster did not know about Charin. He _couldn't_.

Oberoth's gaze remained indifferent. "You have information we need. Information about the weapon against the Wraith. Our ultimate opportunity to destroy the Plague."

_They know!_ Panic unlike anything she'd felt in her life snatched at her throat and seized her heart. "I do not know what you are talking about," she said as coolly as she could manage.

One of the Asuran's eyebrows twitched upward, a decidedly inquisitive expression that looked odd on his otherwise expressionless countenance. "I believe you do. You see, we have a spy in Atlantis, and that spy has been feeding us information ever since the child arrived. We know, and we know you know. You will help us find and take possession of her."

_An Atlantian has been giving out information. . . _Teyla's stomach rolled in revulsion. The thought of her daughter, still so young and scared despite her advancements, in the hands of these machines made her feel cold. "I will _never_ help you."

Oberoth actually smiled. "You already have, just by being here."

She resisted the urge to fold her arms over her stomach. It would be a show of weakness she couldn't afford to project. She met Oberoth's gaze with steely determination, resolved not to give up her daughter. Or her husband. Or her friends. Or their city, the only hope left to protect them all.

The leader of the Asurans took one step forward. Teyla backed away quickly as she watched his body become insubstantial, mold with the cell for the split second required to step through the bars and into the cell with her. Fear rose like bile into her throat, and she quickly swallowed it back. She was cornered now; she had no options left. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Trapped.

Stepping forward, Oberoth reached out and slipped his hand into her head.

**-Atlantis-**

"Mom!" Charin woke with a scream as she shot up in bed.

Mid-afternoon sunlight shone warmly through her windows and the balcony door, blinding her briefly. Raising a hand to her eyes, she squinted until she became accustomed to the brightness. _Oh, no. . ._ She stopped. _Something feels different._

She looked down at herself. The oversize t-shirt and shorts she'd been wearing to lounge around were too small on her – again. _Crap!_ By now, she was halfway accustomed to the aging – but it was still rather disconcerting to go to sleep as an eight-year-old and wake as a. . . _How old am I, anyway?_

_Sixteen. . ._ Her hitchhikers hissed in response.

"Great." Charin fell back against her pillows, dropping her arm over her eyes. "Dad's gonna _freak_ when he gets home." _As if he doesn't already have enough to freak about. . ._ She thought back to her dream. It almost seemed like she was watching things through another set of eyes, but even at that everything seemed so remote. Like she was part of a large computer system that received updates every now and then – but there was also a glitch there, somewhere. Almost like a particular component of the whole was malfunctioning.

But what was truly terrifying was watching the leader of the Asurans stick his hand in her mother's head.

Charin sat up again and rubbed her eyes. _It's just a dream,_ she reassured herself. _ That's all._

_Input. . ._ Hummed her nanites.

She froze, wondering if that eerie voice was her imagination. _What'd you say? _she demanded. Sometimes this having gained almost total control over her nanites wasn't all she'd hoped it would be. Especially when they were being particularly enigmatic, like now.

_Need more input. Plug-in A1 is malfunctioning,_ the nanites responded coolly. _Data upload was interrupted mid-process._

Her nerves prickled. "Update?" she inquired aloud. "What – update?" Pause. "No! Don't answer that. I don't want to know."

The anticipatory hum in her mind silenced itself.

Rubbing her eyes, she thought back to what they'd said. _Input. . . Plug-in A1 malfunctioning. . . Data upload interrupted. . ._

_Mid-process_, the nanites inserted helpfully.

_Thank you,_ she snarked. _But – what is plug-in A1?_

Another hum through her mind, as if all her nanites were conferring before they spoke. Then, _Plug-in A1 is where we receive information from the Motherboard. It is the direct link on Atlantis to the Leader._

Charin ran a hand through her hair – now considerably longer – and mulled that information over. _What is the direct link on Atlantis?_

_Insufficient information available to respond to the inquiry._

Bouncing off the bed, she paced across the room to her closet and reached inside for some new clothes. Thank goodness her parents had anticipated this problem and bought at least two outfits in all different sizes, just in case. She pulled the T-shirt off her head to replace it with a loose, flowing peasant top as she rephrased her original inquiry. _Fine. Is the plug-in direct link on Atlantis human or machine?_

_Neither,_ the nanites responded immediately.

Charin fell face-down on the floor when she abruptly stopped hopping on one foot in an attempt to pull on her new shorts. _Excuse me? Neither? How is _that_ possible?_

The nanites were maddeningly monotone when they responded. _Please rephrase._

"Ugh." Charin finished pulling on her shorts, then rocked back on her shoulders and propelled herself to her feet. "You stupid, enigmatic machines."

_Thank you._

Sometimes she could swear they were trying to drive her crazy. She stomped around her room for a moment, trying to blow off some steam. She knew she was acting like the stereotype of a moody teenager, but at this point she really didn't care.

At last she dropped back down on her bed and reached for her data pad. _Okay. Rephrase: Please explain the reasoning of previous answer._

The response was immediate – and extraordinarily surprising. _Direct plug-in is both humanoid and technologically oriented. Our Brethren dwell within the humanoid, making it half of each life form._

Stylus poised over her pad to write, Charin froze. _Wait! You mean there's a traitor in the city?_

_Traitor? The direct plug-in is like you, except it does not have direct control over its Brethren._

Well, this certainly complicated things. "Aiyee." Charin dragged her hands down her face.

_Shall we implement the new abilities, installed in recent physiological update?_

This was unexpected. Charin stared at her hands, slightly larger, with the chipping sparkly purple nail polish. _What new abilities?_

_Example._

Suddenly, she felt like someone had dumped a bucket of water over her head. But it almost seemed like the water all landed on her chest, and then spread outward from there, tingling everywhere it touched.

Charin clambered off her bed and went to look in the mirror. . .

. . .Where she gazed right into her mother's dark brown eyes and delicate face.

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon ran his hand tiredly over his hair, then transferred it to rub his eyes tiredly. He dreaded giving Charin the nightly update, for this promised to be a routine. No clues had turned up as to Teyla's current location, and he was desperately afraid that none _would_.

Sighing heavily, he rang his daughter's door chime. No answer. _Curious._ He knocked on the door then. "Charin?" he called. Another few seconds passed; with each moment Ronon's impatience ratcheted up another notch. Why wasn't she answering the door?

Discomfort built in his stomach and slithered up to knot in his throat. What if something was wrong? Atlantis was safer than most places in the Pegasus galaxy, but it still had its problems. And with Charin's nanites, though mostly under her control, a loose cannon waiting to go off at any moment. . . Something could be horribly wrong with Charin, preventing her from opening the door herself. That thought made up his mind for him. Running his hand over the controls, he waited for the doors to hiss open so he could enter.

For a moment his brain went totally numb, refusing to accept what his eyes reported: Teyla, spinning away from the floor-length mirror on the closet door to face him, her eyes wide and mouth agape. A quick glance around showed no sign of his daughter.

"Teyla– _No!_" All his suppressed anxiety and uncertainty over his wife's fate erupted into white heat, burning through his shocked stupor. Ronon took a long step forward into the room as he drew his weapon, twirled it into active mode, and pointed it at the Teyla imposter's head. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice rasping out of his throat in a ferocious growl. "Why are you impersonating my wife? And _what have you done with my daughter?!"_

Holding Ronon's furious eyes with her own, the mock-Teyla's entire form rippled, morphing into his daughter's features – though admittedly older than the last time he'd seen her. Not only had she aged again, but apparently she'd gained _another_ ability!

"What the—?" he wondered aloud, unconsciously echoing something he'd learned from Sheppard. Dazedly, he recognized the clothes she wore as one of the in-case outfits he and Teyla had gotten her. Only then did he belatedly notice the cast-off, too small garments she'd worn to bed lying on the floor close to the closet.

"Dad!" Charin looked sheepishly at him, looking like she was expecting a scolding. "I-I just discovered that my nanites have given me the ability to manipulate my image. After the latest physiological update, they started babbling on about whether or not to initiate the newest update. I told them yes – and that's what they gave me. I only know for sure that I can mimic Mom. But it stands to reason that if I can make myself look like her, I can make myself look like others, too." She studied her hand with an abstracted expression on her face, as if wondering if it would randomly morph into something else.

Ronon realized he still had his weapon pointing at Charin. He quickly deactivated and holstered it. "I – you— Wow." Though extremely freaky, his daughter's newest talent was quite amazing – _and potentially dangerous_, that pesky voice of caution whispered at the back of his mind.

Charin smiled weakly. "I think it's another thing I'm supposed to be able to use to defeat the Wraith. Or – maybe – the Asurans." She shrugged slightly.

Disbelief warred with the urge to ask Charin if she'd discovered anything _else_ useful through her nanites. "This is—" He stopped, unable to come up with a good enough word to describe the situation.

"Strange?" Charin supplied.

"Good enough." He shook his head in disbelief. "I – you – whoa."

His radio clicked before Charin could respond. He held up a hand to forestall her response and reached up to answer the hail. "Dex here."

"_It's Beckett. I think ye may want to come to the infirmary immediately. I have some – interesting news."_

Ronon swallowed back the frightened reaction that immediately leaped into his throat. "Charin and I will be there soon," he said.

"_Aye,_" Carson said, and signed off.

"Dad?" Charin said uncertainly.

He motioned for her to follow him. "Come on. We've got to go to the infirmary – your Uncle Carson has something to tell us." Ronon heard Charin's sigh as she followed, and resisted the urge to repeat it. _What else could possibly be going wrong _now_?_

_-To Be Continued-_

_**Since I left you with such an awful cliffhanger yesterday, I decided to update this a day early. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!**_

**Dia**: Wow. Long review! Sorry? Trust me, there's a very good reason why I skipped seven months of time between chapter sixteen and chapter seventeen. This chapter is one of them. LOL Very glad you caught the "Twilight" reference. Teyla is in this chapter, briefly, but it's mostly Charin and her little buddies. LOL I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review! -hugs-

**AthosionWarrior**: Thank you! I'm really glad you love this fic, and here's the new chapter – I left it on such a nasty cliffhanger, I couldn't resist posting the new chapter today. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the review!

**Hannah554**: I kind of based Charin off me in the whole math homework scene, I hate math and algebra and stink at it. LOL Thank you! Teyla is in this chapter, just a bit. But it's mostly Charin – there will be a _lot_ more of Teyla in the next chapter, though, I promise. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy!

**Bunnylass**: Thanks! The last chapter was a lot of fun to write, even though I knew I was going to get it for the evil cliffhanger. LOL I felt so bad about leaving you hanging like that, that I decided to go ahead and update today. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!


	20. Breaking News

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 20/?

**-Chapter 19-**

_Breaking News_

Darkness pressed against and through Teyla's mind like a wave of pure evil. It swallowed light, and with it hope, whole. She thought she was screaming – but maybe that was all in her mind. What part of it remained, since the darkness seemed to be taking it over fully.

Abruptly the black withdrew. Brightness exploded around her like a flash of lightning; Teyla instinctively recoiled. Her muscles, however, refused to cooperate. Limp and unresponsive, they dumped her to the floor. For a moment she sat there still, waiting for the nausea and dizziness to pass.

When she could look up without hurling, she met Oberoth's gaze defiantly. She decided not to say anything, thus saving her last shred of dignity from this cruel, heartless monster.

The leader of the Asurans looked almost surprised. He backed away, confusion in his eyes. "Two of them," he whispered.

Teyla struggled to keep her curiosity from her expression, but did not succeed. "Two of what?" she asked shakily.

"Life forms. . ." Oberoth turned and fled.

She was too exhausted, felt too sick, to make sense of that. So she lay down on the floor and tried not to throw up until she drifted into the welcome arms of sleep.

**-Atlantis-**

"What's wrong, Doc?" Ronon demanded the moment he and Charin entered the infirmary.

Beckett blinked once, twice, thrice at Charin. "Aye, lass, I'm so sorry to add to your burden," he sighed.

She'd forgotten she'd aged. She smiled thinly at him, then glanced at her father's expression. The brisk, businesslike façade he wore thinly veiled his anxiety. He knew, just as well as she, something was wrong. The question was whether it was _wrong_, or _very wrong,_ or _horribly wrong._

Beckett turned from his computer screen, his expression a mix of surprise, fear, and confusion. "Sit down, the pair of ye," he invited.

Knowing her uncle never said something like that in that tone unless it was necessary, she sat. Her father declined and began to pace. His hands, clenched into fists at his sides, shook ever-so-slightly.

Carson eyed the tall Satedan nervously, then turned to address both him and Charin. "As you know, I run pre-mission checks on _everyone_ before they leave this base," he explained. It was probably more for her benefit than Ronon's, so she nodded for him to continue. "When Teyla came to me for hers, she asked me to do some – extra tests. The preliminaries came back okay, so I let her go ahead on the mission." He dragged his hands down his face tiredly, then gave her and Ronon haggard looks. "Please, please believe me, both of ye – if I had known, if I had even _suspected_ – either of us – to be right. . .I never would have allowed her to go on this mission, and she wouldn't have gone."

Charin swallowed hard. Ronon stopped pacing, his expression rigidly controlled, the muscles in his arms standing out clearly from where he had his hands tightly clenched into fists. "What are you saying?" he asked, voice hoarse.

Beckett looked from one, to the other, then down. "I'm – saying – I just went back over her test results. And – I looked closer this time."

Breathless anticipation swelled in the room, until Charin felt like she and everything else was going to explode.

"Teyla is – two months pregnant."

Ronon let out his breath in a rush and turned away. He ran a hand through his hair, seeming not to notice when the cord holding his dreadlocks back fell off. Slowly, he began to pace again.

Charin went limp in her chair; for a moment her mind went blank with surprise. Then, _Mom is pregnant. She's going to have a baby, and she is in the hands of the Asurans,_ was all she could think. Her insides went cold. _My little brother or sister could wind up just like me._ Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Beckett sighed. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I debated whether or not to tell ye – but I thought it wouldn't be fair if I didn't." He looked sad, and Charin's heart twanged in sympathy. Standing quickly, she went to hug him around his shoulders. "Thank you for telling us," she whispered.

Carson nodded. "Better get your papa home, lass." He patted her shoulder. "I love ye, wee Charin."

She smiled despite the tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Uncle Carson. Thank you."

Ronon and Charin returned to the Dex quarters in tense silence. She used the time to think about the situation, to plan some things out in her mind. . . Sixteen years old she may be, but she had the added assistance of the nanites. She was _supposed_ to be a weapon against the Asurans. In making her a weapon against the Wraith, the Asurans in her home universe had also put in her the ability to destroy them, too.

Charin waited until they were in the privacy of the living room of their quarters before she spoke. "Dad?"

He looked at her with an expression that screamed he was struggling for control, not to lose it before her. An expression that conveyed his need to be strong for her. "Yes?"

She didn't know how to approach this, she really didn't. But, she'd learned the best way was typically to face things head-on, so she decided to do just that. "I have to go rescue Mom and the baby."

Confusion flashed across his face. "What do you mean?"

Charin drew her shoulders back and fed as much determination as she could into her next – carefully chosen – words. "The Asurans gave me the _power_ to destroy them! And now they have _Mom_ and the baby! I don't want the same thing to happen _here_ that happened in _my_ world, to you and Mom and my little brother or sister! I don't want another universe, another home and family, to be destroyed because of _me_!" Unwittingly, her voice began to shake. "Don't you see, Dad? This is what happened in my home universe. It's happening all over again."

Ronon stepped forward to fold his large hands over Charin's shoulders. "No, Charin. I won't let you go! Things are _different_ here. That means that what happened there won't necessarily happen here, and—"

She shook off his hands. "_Won't necessarily_, Dad! That's too big a risk to take!"

"You don't think I'm worried, too? You don't think I'm scared to death that Teyla, that the baby we didn't even know we were going to have, are in the hands of one of the most ruthless, dangerous enemies Atlantis has ever seen?" Tears sparkled in Ronon's eyes as he stared at her. "My point, Charin, is that if I've lost them. . . I don't want to have to lose you, too!" his voice went ragged.

Charin felt tears start to stream down her face. Frustrated, she swiped them away. The hum at the back of her mind, the constant companion to her every activity provided by the nanites, increased in alarm. She ignored them. "I _have_ to do this, Dad! I was _made_ for this! I know what I have to do. If I _don't_ do this, I am going to continue to age more and more until I have lived my entire life in the span of three, _maybe_ four years."

Ronon shook his head. "The Doc and McKay will figure out—"

"No." She shook her head. "I am _the best_ chance we have to defeat the Asurans, and _you know it_. If you don't let me do this, a lot more people might die. Including Mom and the baby."

"But if I _do_ let you do this, _you_ might die!" Ronon ran his hand down his face. "Your mother wouldn't want me to let you do this. _I_ don't want you to do this!"

Charin shook her head. "I'm sorry, Dad. I really am. But. . . I have to."

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Sorry? I didn't mean to scare you with that part with the mirror. It was fun to write, though. . . Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter (it's one of my favorites so far on the evil scale! LOL), and thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Dia**: Since we've already discussed your review on AIM – please don't kill me for this chapter! That's all I have to say, other than I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the review! -hugs-

**Hannah554**: Yes, she did. I feel really bad for that. . . But I can promise you this is her last aging. Beyond that – I won't say anything else. Thank you! I rewrote Ronon's reaction three times, trying to get it right – so thank you for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Bunnylass**: I will say this – this chapter answers your question, one way or another. Actually, Teyla's putting her arms over her stomach was supposed to be a nervous reaction, but I can definitely see where you'd guess she's pregnant. I'm sorry if I creeped you out with Oberoth. But I wanted to write him creepy, since he seems that way. . . Thank you! The banter with Charin and her nanites was my favorite part of the last chapter to write, but I actually rewrote Ronon's reaction three times before I was happy with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!


	21. Subterfuge

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 21/?

**-Chapter 20-**

_Subterfuge_

She'd been inches away from a grounding. She just _knew _it. Charin knew her father loved her, and wanted nothing more than to protect her, but this was _beyond_ frustrating. Although she'd never been grounded before, she wouldn't put it past Ronon to do so for her own safety.

At this point, however, her safety didn't matter so much. Her mom, her baby brother or sister, and the whole of _Atlantis_ mattered. A _lot_. For some reason, Charin's mind kept going back to the dream she'd had: her mother's mind invaded by Oberoth. If her nanites were correct, and she could indeed make contact with the leader of the Asurans. . .

_Hmm._ She paced restlessly, a lion cub trapped in a cage, waiting to be released to unleash her fury. _There must be something I can do. I can't sneak through the Gate – it's impossible. Besides, I don't know where to go. But I can get the information from my nanites. . . No, first things first. I can't talk Dad into letting me go. So – I have to talk someone else into talking my dad into letting me go._ She rubbed her forehead tiredly, frustrated at every turn by her nonexistent progress. In this situation, she had no allies on Atlantis – except, perhaps, those who neither liked nor trusted her, and wouldn't mind seeing her gone.

_I can't use that to my advantage,_ Charin thought. _Aunt Elizabeth would never let me go._

Unless. . . Her job was to take the measures, give the orders, that protected Atlantis. At any cost. In this case, the cost would be one sixteen-year-old girl. One young girl, to protect a city of almost five hundred. Not to mention the Athosians on the mainland! Surely she would see the benefits to Charin's plan, rather than the loss. . .

_Dad would never forgive me._ She began to pace. _When I come back, I'll be grounded for life._

The high-pitched, mechanical hum at the back of her mind stuttered. _What?_ she demanded.

_The probability of your returning to Atlantis, given the risks your plans entail, are—_

Charin stopped pacing and scowled at her reflection in the mirror. _Aw, shut it, you little beasties. You've done nothing but make my life miserable._

The hum quieted. _Very well._

It was worth a try, at the least. Now, to get to her aunt's office without her father, or any of her honorary aunts and uncles for that matter, seeing her.

The Ancestors were with Charin that day. All she received were sympathetic smiles on her way to Elizabeth's office; she did not see John, Rodney, Carson, or her father. She breathed a sigh of relief as she took the Gateroom steps two at a time, then tapped on the doorframe of her aunt's glass-walled cubbyhole.

Elizabeth blinked rapidly and looked up from her computer screen, at the same time pressing the escape button on her keyboard. "Charin!" she sounded surprised. "Come in, sweetheart. Have a seat."

Charin quietly sat down and met her aunt's eyes. "I want to go rescue my mother," she said simply. No point in delaying this any more.

Atlantis's leader blinked rapidly in shock. "You – cannot be serious?" Elizabeth touched two fingers to her forehead, shaking her head emphatically. "You expect me to send a young girl, barely in her teens, to face such a _beastly_ enemy—"

"Yes, I do." She swallowed hard, squaring her shoulders. She knew she had to play this _exactly_ right if she was going to get her way. "I am _one_ person. I am _meant_ to destroy the Asurans, and you know it. I have within me nanites of which I have unequivocal control. They will do my bidding – if my bidding is to destroy the Asurans, so be it. But as long as Mom is in the hands of the Asurans, everyone in this city – and my mom's people, on the mainland – are in danger. This is a chance we can't pass up, Aunt Elizabeth. Please. We may _never_ get another chance like this one."

Elizabeth pushed her chair back and began to pace her office, one hand over her mouth and the other braced against her lower back. "Charin – I understand you miss your mother. I _know_ you want to do something – we all do – but you can't—"

"That is where you're wrong!" Charin contradicted. "_Please_, can't you see? I am _the only_ one that has a prayer of doing this right! Of making sure this mission succeeds! The truth is, no one wants me to do this – heck, _I_ don't really want to do this! I'm scared to death at the thought. But we stand to lose so much if we let this go on. The Asurans have plagued us for so long, and we _can't_ find a viable weapon against them. _I_ am the only weapon we have. Did you ever think, just once, that there was a _reason_ why I was brought here? Why I am the way I am?"

Tears sparkled in her aunt's eyes when Elizabeth spun to face her. "Charin – even if I wanted to do this – your father—"

"I'm doing this for him. For my mom. For our _family_." She smiled shakily. "You know, on the other Atlantis – I always knew something was wrong. I didn't understand it, until now. Mom and Dad, they were terrified for me. I've been struggling to get that my entire life. Oh, there was the fact that I was born into a world full of anger, hate, violence – unimaginable enemies intent on our destruction – and that I was different, alien, even for them. But beyond that – they _knew_ we'd never have a chance together. They knew the war was already lost in their world – it was just a matter of this loss having visible effects." She angrily swiped at the tears forming her eyes. "But here – Mom and Dad _here_, my real parents in every way that matters – _they_ have a chance. They're having a baby of their own. They want this child _so badly_. Do you _really_ want to ruin the chance for my parents _here_, that was lost to my other parents in my home reality?"

Elizabeth threaded her fingers through her hair, staring hopelessly at Charin. "But they wouldn't want to risk losing you—"

"They have the other baby." She drew in a deep breath. "Please. I know this seems impossible, but – the odds are actually in my favor. I know I'm not Supergirl, I'm as mortal as everyone else, but – I have a better chance at surviving." She tapped her arm where, beneath her skin, her blood teemed with nanites. Okay, so she was lying. Her nanites had as much as told her the odds were vastly against her – and, besides, did she really need the beasts to tell her that? It made sense. But, if this was _the only_ way to get people to _listen _to her, to help her do what needed to be done. . .

"We will have a meeting, and discuss this," Elizabeth said. Her tone, and expression, were stern. "But there are conditions. You _must not_ be lying to me. Are you?"

Charin knew she'd hate herself for this later. She kept her expression neutral as she shook her head. "No, Aunt Elizabeth." Her nanites buzzed in alarm, but she ignored them.

"Okay. The other conditions are that there _has_ to be a majority vote to accept this risk. I know you think it should be your decision alone, but where I come from, you're still a minor, and have to listen to your parents and other – people older than you." She cleared her throat, quickly moving on. "And the other is, _if_ we decided this is worth the risk of your going, you are taking a team with you. That includes your father, your uncles John and Rodney, a team of Marines. . ."

She hated putting others at risk, but she could understand her aunt's position. She nodded. "Sounds fair enough." And, it was – considering this was the best deal she was going to get.

Now she just had to convince everyone else this was all for the best. This was going to be a tough sell.

**-Asuran Homeworld-**

_Two life forms. . ._ Teyla ran the words over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of them. What about that would make Oberoth so. . .

_Oh. My._ She sat straight up from where she'd been lying on the floor, placing her hand on her stomach. _I _am_ pregnant!_ She'd suspected for a while, and even had Carson do a few extra tests. But when the preliminaries came back with no signs of a tiny life inside her, she'd accepted the risk of this mission and gone on.

And now, it was entirely possible her and Ronon's baby would pay the price for her grave mistake. _Ancestors, what have I done? Oh, Ronon, please forgive me. . ._ Her gut twisted. _Ronon. He'll never know. Him, or Charin, or any of the others. . ._ Tears began to flow. She didn't even try to hold them back as she moved her other hand to join her first on her flat stomach. _Oh, my child. I am so sorry for what I have exposed you to._

She got to her feet to pace, for no other reason than to keep herself occupied and limber. _Now that Oberoth knows – now that he knows, I do not want to_ think_ of what he will do with this information._ Her arms folded over her stomach to protect her child. _He may decide he doesn't even _need_ Charin. Oh, what have I done? Why was I so stupid? Why did I not voice my suspicions, and back out of this mission? . . .Because, I did not want to get Ronon's hopes up. And – because I did – and do – not want it to be _him_ here._

Teyla felt panic begin to claw at her throat, begging for release. She didn't know if she could protect this child by herself.

Never before had she felt so alone. But. . . _Ronon, wherever you are, please do not come after me. And do not allow Charin to have her hardheaded way. . ._

If only he could hear her.

**-Atlantis-**

Ronon, quite predictably, had been furious with her for going behind his back. He put his own stipulations on the meeting – she could not be present. Though she was hurt – and a bit angry – she let him have his way without a fuss.

Besides, there was something she wanted – no, _needed_, to do.

As those closest to her – minus one – gathered in the briefing room, Charin returned to her quarters. _Okay, little beasties. Time to make yourself useful. Run one of your little scans, and give me the location of the other life form in Atlantis like me. Exclude DNA patterns, just run the scan for the data plug in, as you're so fond of calling him. Her. It._

While her nanites happily buzzed away in her mind, working on following her orders, Charin went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It almost seemed absurd, doing something so normal and mundane while her father was in a meeting that could change her life – forever – and her mother and unborn sibling were in the hands of a terrifying enemy that even made the Wraith quiver in their boots.

The nanites reported as she took her fifth sip. _ Data plug-in A1 is in Atlantis, control tower, briefing room._

Charin nearly dropped her glass. _In the meeting?!_

_Please rephrase inquiry._

She used great control to keep from pouring the contents of her glass over her own head. That would do nothing but make her wet. _Okay. Make contact with the nanites in data plug-in A1 and get me a DNA pattern._ She moved across the room to her data pad and booted it up while her nanites went to work. She cradled the pad on her lap as she waited, sipping at her water all the while.

_Scan complete. DNA pattern acquired._

_Good job._ Charin resisted the urge to shudder – she hated what had to come next. Making a wry face, she concentrated on her hand and slid it into her data pad until she had a direct interface with its components. _Now cross-reference the DNA pattern with Dr. Beckett's files on his computer in the infirmary. Show on-screen the match when you find it._

_Scanning now._ A number of files flashed across the screen so quickly she could barely comprehend what she was seeing. Pictures and information zipped by seemingly at lightspeed, drawing out her tension as she waited for the right match to be found.

_Match acquired. Transposing data on screen._

Charin closed her eyes and withdrew her hand. Drawing in a deep breath to steel herself, she opened her eyes and looked.

Her water glass dropped out of a suddenly nerveless hand and bounced on the floor. She didn't even notice when the water seeped onto her bare feet. She could only stare in shock at the familiar face and name staring solemnly up at her from her data pad.

"_Aunt Elizabeth?!"_

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Good! I'm glad it wasn't a bad kind of yipe. And the adventure is just about to get _much_ more interesting. . . Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (And please don't kill me!) -hugs-

**Dia**: We've had this discussion before. . . Moving on. LOL Thank you – especially for the Bruno imitation, you know I _love_ him! Oh, Charin is going to have to prove herself a lot sooner than people might think, because things are about to get a _lot_ more interesting. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (And don't kill me!) -hugs-

**Bellkie**: Thank you! I'm very glad you've liked all the new chapters so far, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint! Things are about to get much more interesting for team Atlantis. I'm glad you're back safely, and thank you so much for the review!

**Hannah554**: -smiles innocently- Do you really want me to tell you? Charin's responsibility level is about to go up about a hundred times – and things are about to get a _lot_ more complicated. I know how you feel! I feel bad for everyone, too – especially in this chapter. The last one, and this one, were just so hard to write – I think you'll see why, when you finish. (And please don't kill me?) Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TubaPrincess**: I must say, over the course of planning this story I have had a thousand different scenarios pass through my head – and it was very hard to decide on one. I will tell you that you are _partly_ right – and that things are definitely about to get _a lot_ more complicated (and hopefully interesting, too!). Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TeylaFan**: Welcome back! I missed you, my twin sister. Thank you! I agree, Ronon can just be so darn _cute_ sometimes, it makes me squee! And I _loved_ writing Uncle John, so I'm glad you enjoyed that part! I'm really glad you liked the sparring part with Teyla and Charin, that was one of my favorite parts to write. And yes, she's pregnant. Complications, complications. . . As if the Dex family doesn't already have enough on their plate. Thank you! I'm really glad you like her new ability, it was – kind of – fun and freaky at the same time to write. Things are about to get a lot more complicated for Charin and the team – I hope you enjoy this chapter (and please don't kill me!)! Thank you so much for all the reviews! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: I admit that Charin and Ronon's part in the last chapter was very hard to write – I hated them disagreeing. This chapter, too, was difficult to write in some ways. But fun, too – because the rules of the game just changed. Things are going to start getting _really_ exciting from here on out, I promise! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Mara-DragonMaster**: Welcome back! I've really missed your reviews, though I do understand why you haven't been able to. I hope all your meetings went well, and that you have a chance to sit and rest a bit for a while now! Thank you! Yes, I admit, I'm very guilty. . . And you're _really_ going to want to kill me after this chapter, I think. I promise everything is going to be sorted out within the next few chapters (which I hope are as exciting as I they are in my head right now!), and that you enjoy this one! Thank you so much for the review!


	22. The Real World

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 22/?

**-Chapter 21-**

_The Real World_

Ronon ground his teeth silently as he listened to Weir. While his daughter had presented some very good points to Atlantis's leaders, he still wanted very much to go ground her until she was twenty-one. Or older. She'd gone behind his back. _But she did it to save her mother._ How could he possibly blame her for that? He would have done the same thing – had considered it a time or two, actually. Just flying through the Gate headfirst, without thinking, wreaking retaliation upon those who had taken Teyla from him. But. . .

The doors opened. Everyone looked at the tousled, barefoot girl standing in the doorway of the briefing room. Her hair had fallen from its neat ponytail; her clothes were rumpled; and her feet were wet.

"Charin!" He moderated his tone. "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him with wide, scared green eyes. His gut twisted in dread. Ronon carefully pushed away from the table and went to hug her. "It's okay, little warrior. What's wrong?"

"Dad. . ." She sounded scared, and it broke his heart. She sounded like a three-year-old again, caught in the throes of a terrifying nightmare. "Dad, we have trouble. _Big_ trouble. And – it's kind of about Mom."

White-hot terror rippled down Ronon's spine, but he swallowed it back. "What about her?"

Charin pulled away, turning to face the others in the briefing room at the same time. She straightened her shoulders, wiped away her tears, and addressed Elizabeth. "Permission to join the briefing, Dr. Weir?"

Ronon swallowed hard at how _grown up_ his daughter sounded.

Weir's green eyes flashed in his direction, one eyebrow arched in question. Ronon shrugged and nodded. "Very well, Charin. Have a seat." Elizabeth motioned.

The doors closed again as Ronon and Charin assumed their seats, side-by-side at the briefing table. Charin's hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists at her sides; fear filled her eyes though did not show on her face.

"We have a major problem," Charin said without preamble. They were so far past niceties they were nonexistent. "I've – called a security team and Dr. Beckett to the briefing room. They should be here in under forty seconds now."

Everyone exchanged "is she kidding?" glances. Sheppard was the first to find his voice. "Why is that?" he wanted to know. "Are you going to do something – freaky?"

Rodney not-so-subtly scooted his chair back a bit and angled it toward the door. Ronon wanted to lean across the table and slap him a good one.

"No. It's not – me." Charin's eyes took in the group, one at a time, not pausing on any one particular person long before moving on. "But – one of us in this room _is_ the traitor that handed Mom over to the Asurans."

The icy ache in Ronon's gut got worse. His hand immediately twitched to the blaster at his hip, fingers flexing around the grip in preparation to yank it out and shoot to stun. He'd learned over the past year that Charin could be trusted without question, and he wanted to be ready for when – if – the traitor revealed himself.

Even though the people in this room were his friends, one of them was working for the enemy. One of them had betrayed Teyla: Ronon's wife, Charin's surrogate mother. The mother of _his and Teyla's_ unborn child.

The doors opened again. The security team poured through the door, weapons up and aimed. Ronon stayed next to Charin, ready to defend her if the need arose. Though beneath the table he saw the knife he and Teyla had gotten her suddenly appear in her hand; from where she'd retrieved it he wasn't sure. He was glad she'd brought something with which to defend herself. She'd learned very well.

For a moment no one moved. Suspicion oozed off everyone, each sure they weren't the one. The only one who knew for sure was Charin – and, perhaps, the traitor himself.

Weir moved.

Faster than Ronon thought possible, and with inhuman strength, Atlantis's leader leaped across the table. He fired his weapon at the same time as one of the Marines, the young man's weapon's gunshot sounding loud in the stillness. Weir grunted as her body impacted Charin's, throwing both of them to the floor, Ronon's daughter on the bottom. They slid across the slick surface and bounced off the wall.

Ronon, still recovering from the shock of seeing Weir leap like that, went to cover his daughter as she pushed her aunt away and sat up. "Stop!" she cried to the security team, and her father. "Just wait a moment."

Blood flowed from the bullet wound in Weir's side, dripping to the floor in steady _tick, tick, tick_ sounds. Charin dropped her knife as she knelt next to the still woman and placed her hands over the wound. She closed her eyes, let out a breath. . .

The Marines shifted restlessly. Ronon was vaguely aware of Sheppard standing behind him, his own weapon trained on Atlantis's leader. Rodney stood by the briefing table next to Carson; both men stared with eyes wide and mouths agape. Ronon knew exactly what was going on, and prayed this wasn't beyond what Charin's young body could take.

Minutes passed with excruciating slowness. Ronon never took his attention away from his daughter, or the woman she was attempting to heal. Beyond that, he wasn't sure what the plan was, though he knew Charin was bound to have one. She always had a plan for everything, it seemed.

At last Charin shifted away and lifted her hands from her aunt's side. "She's okay now." She sat back heavily, leaning against the wall as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back. "The nanites no longer inhabit her body. . . Give me a moment." Pale; tired; she went silent and began to concentrate again.

This time Ronon was the one to shift restlessly. If she'd done what he thought she'd done. . . Only time would tell for sure. As he watched the struggle play across his daughter's face, he wondered if this was worth it, what she'd just done. . .and what sacrifices she'd had to make to get the job done.

It seemed to take a great amount of effort for Charin to open her eyes this time. "It's done," she whispered.

"What?" Carson asked from his position kneeling next to Elizabeth.

"I've integrated Dr. Weir's nanites into my body and reprogrammed them. Their memory code is still intact – we need that information to find Mom – but. . . I have control of them." She shifted and stood, her lithe grace seeming only a little shaken by her recent ordeal. But Ronon could see beyond his daughter's façade, to the sheer exhaustion she was trying to hide from everyone else.

"Help me get her to the infirmary," Carson said over his shoulder. Sheppard stepped up, swung Weir into his arms, and went off with the Marine escorts trailing along behind. The doctor turned his stern gaze to Charin. "As for _you_, young lady—"

"I know," she interrupted. "Infirmary. Tests. The whole nine yards."

Carson nodded, pivoted on his heel, and went off. Rodney, three shades paler than normal, took off after him.

Ronon watched his daughter sway a little. "Charin – are you okay?" He knew this had taken a lot out of her, and though he _had_ to be suspicious of her and her new nanites until Beckett finished his tests, he was still terribly concerned for her.

"I'm fine," Charin insisted. "I'm just a little tired. That – takes a lot out of you, you know?" She straightened her shoulders, lifted her head, and smiled at him. "It's okay, Dad. Really. I'm fine."

"We'll let the doc be the judge of that," he said. He tried to sound stern, but couldn't manage it.

Everything had just changed. How could Charin seem so incredibly – blasé about all this?

She touched his arm to read his thoughts, then smiled again. "Things are going to be okay now. We're going to get Mom and the baby back – I know we will."

Ronon followed her out of the briefing room, one hand ready to catch her if she faltered. But, despite what lagging energy she had left it cost her, she kept her steps straight, even, and strong. Again, he felt so proud of her. "You – know they're okay, then?" He hardly dared hope. He knew better than to ask her how she knew – she had ways of finding out information no one else did.

Charin leaned against the wall of the transporter for a brief moment as it took them across the city. She straightened again as the doors opened. "My nanites were linking with Dr. Weir's, which were linked with the leader of the Asurans' – Oberoth. I could see everything going on. Mom is okay – scared for the baby's safety, but okay."

The infirmary doors opened for them as they approached. "Do you know where they are?" That was the kicker.

"Yes." She tapped her forehead. "I have the information we need right up here."

Ronon pulled her to a stop by the sleeve of her light cotton shirt. "Whoa. Wait right there, Charin. What do you mean _we_?"

She stared at him. "We have to go rescue her."

"No, _we_ don't. You're staying here, where it's safe. And you're going to give me the address of where we need to go, so we _can_ go rescue her."

Tears filled Charin's big green eyes. "But – I thought. . ." She trailed off, bit her lip, and jerked her arm away from his grasp. "You don't trust me. Not that I blame you. But. . . I was hoping you'd at least let me come. You _need_ me on this mission, more than you know."

Ronon looked away from her soulful eyes, running his hand down his face tiredly. "Charin – I don't want to argue with you again."

"Then _don't_!" She rubbed her arms as if cold. "Just let me go. I'm meant to do this. I gotta save Mom and the baby."

They were beginning to draw attention. He didn't care. "Charin – little warrior, _please_. I can't let you – I don't _want_ you to come! It's not safe."

"As long as Mom is in the Asurans' hands, Atlantis isn't safe." Her response was immediate, resolute.

And, he hated to admit, irrefutable.

But. . . "Atlantis is safer than going to rescue your mother."

"Of course," she returned. "But I know where she is. I can get us immediate information on her location. I can track every single Asuran. I can _fight them_ like no one else _can_."

He was losing this battle, and quickly. He looked around for Sheppard, but he was deep in conversation with McKay. "You. . ." He started to say _You're not old enough_, but that wasn't true. She was. She was older, and more than that, _wiser_, then all of them put together. His little girl, an intelligence weapon against one of the most frightening enemies Atlantis had ever seen. . .

It was terrifying.

"Please, Dad." She stepped forward and touched his arm. "You see it, don't you?"

Despite everything – or, maybe, _because_ of everything – he pulled her into a hug. "Yes. I do."

After the okay from Beckett – and the news that, indeed, Weir's nanites were gone – last minute plans were formed.

Six hours after the traitor was identified, Ronon followed his daughter through the Stargate and into a mission that was sure to change all their lives.

_Again_.

_-To Be Continued-_

_**Well, I'm back! Did you all miss me? LOL I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was muddling my way through college finals. But all that's over now, and I'm pretty sure I'll be able to keep up with steady updates now until the end of the fic. Thank you so much for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Hannah 554**: I'm so sorry! And I didn't make it any better by waiting so long to update. . . Honest, I really am sorry! But that cliffhanger was just too good to pass up. . .I've been waiting to write that ever since I first got the idea for this story. Elizabeth is in this chapter, and things are going to start moving very, very quickly from here on out. I know what you mean! I almost hated writing Teyla in the last chapter, so scared. . . It made me sad. Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope the wait was worth it! Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**TubaPrincess**: There is a very interesting meeting going on. . .and it's about to get even more interesting. LOL Just about everything with Elizabeth is explained in this chapter (everything else is in the next), and things will start moving very, very quickly from here on. I am so very sorry it's taken me so long to update! Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Sorry! That was in my universe as well – sorry. I've had that part in my head, of Charin finding out it was Elizabeth that was the traitor, in my head since I first got the idea for this fic. Most of the stuff about Liz is answered in this chapter, and the rest in the next. Thank you so much for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I am _so_ sorry about the long wait! -hugs-

**TeylaFan**: Thank you! I've had that part with Elizabeth in my head ever since the idea for this fic came to me. So, needless to say, I was really excited to finally be able to write it. Most of this scene, too, has been around a while. . . I already have the ending in mind, but I promise to try to work in some more sparring somewhere, just for you. I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter – college finals and all has been driving me crazy! LOL Thank you so much for your patience with me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for the review! -hugs-

**Bugginkrd**: Wow – thank you! I think that is just about one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten. -hugs you- And after that, I feel so badly for making you wait _so_ long for this update. . . But I am _fairly_ sure I'll be able to keep the updates coming steadily from now on. Thank you _so much_ for the review, and the compliments! You really made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry again for the long wait!

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! I've had that last chapter in my head ever since I first got the idea for this fic. . . So it's been a while in coming. Which makes me feel worse for leaving you so long on that cliffhanger. . . I'm sorry! I'll try to do better now, promise. Pretty much everything with Elizabeth is explained in this chapter, and the rest is in the next. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry again for the long wait!

**Dia**: Thank you? And are you trying to encourage Charin into defying her parents? LOL Bad girl, you. And yes, you should have known about Elizabeth. Of all people, I was expecting at least you – and Mama Jo! – to guess it, but no one did (or said if they did, at least). Which makes me feel good, and bad at the same time. . . And yes! I feel sorry for Teyla, too. I almost hated writing her part in the last chapter, she's so unhappy and scared. . . It's sad. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait! -hugs-

**Bellkie**: I'm sorry! And I'm also sorry to leave you dangling for so long. College finals had me running around like crazy, no time for writing. . . But hopefully I'll be able to keep the updates coming at an even pace from here till the end. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry again for the long wait!

**Assassin Queen**: I love your penname!! I got your review today – and went and wrote this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated before now, but life's been crazy and I've had neither the time nor the energy to write. But I should be able to keep the updates coming fairly evenly until the end. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the wait!


	23. Situational Reset

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 23/?

**-Chapter 22-**

_Situational Reset_

Things began to happen very suddenly, waking Teyla from her fitful slumber. She sat up, watching in confusion as normally calm, composed Asurans began running every which way in panic. Familiar voices at last reached her ears, coming from far down the hall. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the bars. _Ronon!_ He'd come for her!

Another voice cried a warning, and Teyla's stomach lurched. _Charin! What is _she _doing here?_ When they got home, she was going to have to have a talking-to with her daughter, _and_ her husband, apparently. But first, to escape this place. . .

Ronon appeared in the doorway a few moments later. His sharp green eyes scanned the entire room for any hidden threats, then settled on her. "Teyla!" ARG gripped tightly in his hand, he ran across the room and stopped just short of the bars. "You're okay!" He looked relieved beyond belief.

Teyla wanted so badly to reach a hand through the bars to him, but the shield prevented her. "You must open this," she said, motioning to the door. "There is a shield besides the lock."

Charin barreled into the room right then, just in time to hear the last. "It's okay, Mom, I've got it." She went over to the control pad, slipped her hand inside, and closed her eyes.

"_Charin_?" Apparently she'd aged – again – since the last time she'd seen her. "You look—"

"Different," Ronon agreed. "But she's the one who helped us find you – and then get to you. Long story." They watched the door open as the shield lowered. Then Teyla ran out of the cell, right into Ronon's waiting arms. "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. "How's the baby?"

Teyla leaned back and blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Beckett told Charin and me. Are you both okay?" His hand gently slipped across her stomach.

"We are both fine, now that you are here." She smiled, then turned to hug her daughter tightly. "Thank you, my girl," she whispered.

Charin ducked her head shyly. "You're welcome, Mom." She glanced at her dad out of the corner of her eye. "And don't blame Dad. He tried to keep me from coming."

Sheppard skidded to a halt in the doorway. "I _honestly_ do hate to break up this reunion, but we _really_ need to get moving. I'm not sure how much longer Rodney can keep the door open."

Ronon produced another ARG from a clip on his belt. "Here. They've adjusted to it now, so it doesn't destroy 'em – but it does slow them down a bit."

Teyla gladly took the weapon and armed it. "Thank you." She would love to get a little revenge with this thing – particularly on Oberoth.

"Let's go!" Sheppard took off, Charin right behind him with her own weapon.

Ronon held Teyla back for a moment. "Stay behind me, please," he begged her.

She wanted to argue, but didn't. "Be careful."

He smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. Then they were off.

Ronon hadn't been exaggerating when he said the ARGs were no longer effective. With each shot, the replicators reacted less and less to the stunning effect. And there were so _many_ of them. . .

"We're not going to make it!" one of the Marines in the lead called over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Collins!" Sheppard snapped. "We've gotten out of tougher jams than this, rookie!"

Teyla cringed. She had to agree with Collins, at least a little. The odds were certainly in favor of the Asurans, not the Atlantians. But, as John said, they'd done this before. Only time would tell the success or failure of this mission.

Things began happening very quickly then. Oberoth stepped out of a side hall, one hand held up to stop the oncoming rush of Asuran soldiers. "Stop!" he thundered.

The Atlantians were sufficiently surrounded.

Teyla heard Sheppard curse lowly, and Ronon repeat it. This situation was rapidly going from bad to terrible.

Oberoth's blank eyes scanned the faces of those in the rescue party. Ronon shifted in front of her, ever-so-slightly, shielding her from the Asuran leader's view. Too little, too late. However, it wasn't Teyla for whom Oberoth searched.

"You." He pointed to Charin. "You are the one we want."

Teyla's daughter immediately took three steps forward so she was just out of reach of the replicator. "Really?" she questioned. Her tone was cool, without any reflection of the fear that had to be raging within her. "That's very funny, really. Because I thought it was the other way around."

Oberoth barely reacted to that. "Come with us peacefully, and we will let your fellow Atlantians go peacefully. You have my word we will not bother Atlantis again."

Teyla saw her daughter's eyes flicker in her and Ronon's direction. "And if I disagree?" she questioned, seeming only slightly curious.

A truly wicked gleam entered Oberoth's eyes. "Then I shall destroy your city and all those you love."

Charin matched Oberoth's chilly glare and flat tone. "Then I'm afraid _I'm_ going to have to refuse your offer to join you." For the first time, a smile twitched at her lips. "You see, _I_ am just about to destroy _you_." And then she had her hands around Oberoth's throat. Every replicator around reacted to that; another gunfight broke out around them. Things had changed, however. This time the ARGs worked again, and replicator after replicator crumpled beneath the Atlantians' powerful defensive.

Teyla stole glances at her daughter as often as she could. Charin had a white-knuckled grip around the Asuran leader's throat. Her teeth were bared in mirror of her father at his berserker worst, and the _hate_ in her eyes chilled Teyla straight down to her core. To think her young, innocent daughter could hold that measure of sheer revulsion inside her was truly terrifying.

Deep within the Asuran facility, an alarm began to wail. A deep, alarming bass rumble shook the floor beneath their feet. The replicators reacted very strongly to this, scattering this way and that. But as they ran, they began to fall apart mid-step. Replicator pieces rained to the floor in a near-deafening rattle of their parts against the polished tile.

Now it was only the humans and Oberoth left in the hall. Teyla couldn't tear her eyes from her daughter, who suddenly began to scream. One long, loud, piercing – almost _inhuman _– shriek that echoed down the halls, surely tearing her vocal cords in the process. Teyla strongly resisted the urge to clap her hands over her ears in response.

Oberoth's eyes suddenly popped open wide. His hands, which seemed to be held back by something, slowly lifted to lock over Charin's shoulders. Her scream increased in pitch as a response. Teyla heard something crack as she watched her daughter's hands go entirely white, she had such a tight grip on the Asuran's throat. She wasn't sure whether to cheer her daughter on or demand she immediately stop what she was doing.

"You – cannot – stop – me!" Charin shrieked. She shoved her entire body weight forward, throwing Oberoth back against the wall. Immediately upon contact, he shattered into pieces, just like his fellow replicators.

For a moment the hall was silent. Charin staggered back, her gaze still focused on what was left of the enemy who had wanted so badly to possess her power. At last she turned to face the stunned people around her. Her eyes, tired and aged far beyond those of a sixteen-year-old, assessed all their gazes before settling on her parents. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Sheppard said. "How – did you do that?"

Charin looked to him with impatience. "We don't have time for this! The self-destruct is set, and if we don't get out of here _now_, we're going to blow up with the facility!"

_-To Be Continued-_

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! The part where Elizabeth jumped up and attacked Charin was definitely fun – but scary – to write. This chapter is entirely from Teyla's point of view, and is pretty short – but I promise a _lot_ happens. Thank you so much for there review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Dia**: It's okay. I actually didn't _want_ you to figure it out, so it makes me happy you didn't. LOL But she does need those for her plan to rescue her mom. . . You'll see what I mean. No. Lurching is right. Yes, poor Ronon, going over this again and again – but Charin will win, of course. Poor Ronon. Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Hannah 554**: Well. . . Things don't really slow down much in this chapter, really. This is here the excitement really starts to get going. LOL I'm very happy you're enjoying my story, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Wow, long review! Thanks! The scene in the conference room was a lot of fun to write, but scary at the same time, what with Elizabeth going kind of mad-woman and poor Charin having to defend herself and all. I'm glad you enjoyed that. Thank you! That's one of my favorite lines, too, if I'm allowed to have them. LOL Oh! I'm sorry. "Blasé" means like relaxed, unconcerned about what's going on around her. Like she wasn't worried in the least. Yes! Much more time to write. And I'm really going to try hard to work that sparring in. . . Well, yes, I do remember it. It has been a while, but I promise I'm working on it – slowly. . . But we're getting there. LOL Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked that line, it seemed to me something they'd do – especially Rodney. _If my niece is gonna freak, I'm outta here. . ._ LOL Sorry about the cliffhanger I left you with in the last chapter. This one is kind of short, but a lot happens, I promise! I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: Yes, _very very_ scary mission ahead for them. LOL Mostly the nanites were laying low, just transmitting things without her knowledge so they wouldn't be discovered. They reactivated from where Rodney shut them off when they detected Charin's nanites – so it was kind of her fault. LOL Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bugginkrd**: That's true, it does. But I'm out for the summer, now, so I've got nothing else pressing to do. LOL Thank you! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint – it's kind of short, but there is a _lot_ of action – and thank you so much for the review!


	24. Breathe

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 24/?

**-Chapter 23-**

_Breathe_

The sudden silence in her mind, in her body, was almost intolerable. For so long, the mechanical hum of her hitchhikers had kept her company. But now – now that comfort was gone. Her mind, as she'd wanted it to be for so long, was hers alone at last. However, now this was true, she _missed_ those little voices. . . _I destroy an entire species, I go crazy. It figures._

Charin, stuck in the middle of the group striving for a rapid exodus from the imminent explosion of the Asuran base, couldn't tell them how much time was left, how much remained on the metaphorical clock. And to think machine code used to be her second language. . .

"Go, go, go!" John, sounding eerily like a Marine as he yelled his orders, motioned to the side-by-side jumpers waiting for the rescue team, plus one. "We need to leave, _right now_!"

Lorne rapidly headed for the jumper where Zelenka stood waving them frantically on, while Charin and her family boarded the other. Rodney already sat in the co-pilot's seat. "It's about time you showed up!" he screeched. "Have you by any chanced noticed the warning alarms? This place is about to go sky-high!"

"I _know_, Rodney!" Sheppard dropped into the pilot's seat, the jumper already powering up before he even touched the controls. "We're going, we're going!"

A tug on Charin's sleeve made her sit down hard next to her mother on one of the benches in the rear compartment. She hadn't even realized she'd still been standing. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can't believe this," she chanted over and over again. _This is impossible. If only I knew how much time is left. . ._

A moment before the jumper lifted off, a deep rumbling shuddered through the ship's fabric. "What was that?" Ronon demanded from his spot on the other side of Teyla.

"_It's going!_" Rodney cried.

"I know!" Uncle John snapped back, voice tight with tension. "Dial the Gate, man!"

McKay, jolted out of his panic, rapidly pounded his hand down on each symbol in Atlantis's address on the DHD between the consoles; sent their IDC through with equal swiftness. "We're clear, go!" he yelped.

Teyla's hand tightened almost unbearably around Charin's. She hardly noticed past the roiling emotional agony inside her. _This can't be happening. . . Ancestors, please tell me this isn't happening!_ The disorienting swirl of the wormhole swallowed her up for a moment. When awareness returned to her, her uncles were already screaming into their radios: "Raise Shield, _raise Shield_!"

Then came the silence, at an even deeper level than before. For a long time no one moved. They all seemed to be holding their breaths, wondering if this was all just a dream. Waiting for the big boom, because it was impossible that they'd managed to escape. . .

But they had. _Amazing,_ Charin thought in awe. _We actually survived that circus._

Though for her, so many had been lost – with no blood shed, true, but still. . . The inner presences she'd known all her life were gone. They'd given themselves in sacrifice to save the humans. The not-so-evil-after-all machines had saved her, and her family.

"Charin?"

She blinked out of her memories, back to the present, the interior of the jumper, and the worried eyes staring at her. "I'm fine," she insisted. "It's just – going to take a while to get used to all this quiet."

The others exchanged glances that silently questioned her sanity.

Charin's head drooped slightly. "My nanites are gone."

More staring. "How?" Rodney's voice, coming from the back of the group around her, sounded strangled.

Suddenly she felt very tired, and very old. "Please – I'm so tired. I just – need – to rest – a few – minutes. . ." She trailed off, unable to remember what else she wanted to say. Now that her adrenaline rush had worn off, she fully felt the exhaustion that had been gnawing at her since her mother disappeared.

A large pair of arms wrapped around her, lifting her – her dad. She managed to smile dimly at him and mumble a thank you. Or maybe she just thought the last to him. Regardless, she was asleep before Ronon carried her out of the jumper.

**-Atlantis-**

"Charin, wakey-wakey."

She groaned at the intrusion into her dreams: very nice dreams, without the terror she remembered stalking her through them. These were the dreams she should have been having all her life.

"She's awake!" that same annoying voice announced.

Charin groaned, slapping her hand over her eyes. "I am _now_, Uncle Rodney."

McKay chuckled in pleasure. "You've been asleep for almost two days, kiddo."

Sitting bolt upright, Charin snapped her eyes open. "_Two days_?"

Uncle John leaned in from her other side. "Well, I would _imagine_ destroying a whole mechanical race would tucker you out pretty badly. . ." he hedged.

_Wait._ "What are you doing in my room?" she demanded of them.

"Relax, Charin." Teyla stepped forward past Uncle Rodney, and smoothed her hand over Charin's hair. "You are in the infirmary, so Carson could make sure there were no lingering effects of your. . ." She trailed off, biting her lip. Obviously she, too, was having problems accepting what Charin had done.

_The infirmary again? No fair!_ Charin forcibly swallowed back the complaint. "Is everyone else okay?" she asked instead.

"We're all fine, including your Aunt Elizabeth," Ronon assured her. He reached past Teyla's arm to pat Charin's shoulder. "You did good, Charin."

Cheeks warming at the compliment, Charin ducked her head. "Thanks, Dad."

Carson scurried into view. "How're ye feelin', lass?" he asked cheerily.

"Surrounded," she answered promptly. She swept a pointed gaze around her gathered family.

A chuckle relaxed the tension in the air. Grinning, John and Rodney pointedly slipped out; Teyla kissed Charin's forehead, Ronon the top of her head, before they also vanished beyond the moveable screen around her bed.

"Uncle Rodney told me I've been out for a couple of days." Charin ran her hand through her hair and made a face. _I need a shower. _Now_._

Beckett went about checking the machines monitoring her condition. "Well, it looks like all is well." He stopped by her, leveling his suddenly-serious eyes on her face. "Did you know all your nanites are gone, lass?"

Charin swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes. I-I know." She didn't feel like elaborating at the moment.

Carson nodded. "Aye. This is good for you, though. You'll be able to live the rest of your life normally." He reached out, wrapping his arms around her so he could hug her tightly to him. "We all still love ye, Charin."

"Even if – I'm not a weapon to the Wraith anymore?" she asked hesitantly.

Beckett looked surprised. "Charin! Listen to ye. Ye go and defeat the Asurans, and you're worried about the Wraith!" He patted her shoulder. "Trust me, dear, if you could handle the Asurans single-handedly, I'm sure we can handle the Wraith on our own."

"Even if I'm not as smart as I used to be." She managed to work amusement into her tone. _Huh,_ she thought. _Maybe this isn't the end of the world, after all._

A warm chuckle made her feel better inside. "That's m'girl. Maybe ye can't learn at the same rate – but you are still a very bright, very enthusiastic student." Carson pulled back and patted her shoulder. "Aye, little one. You'll do just fine."

Charin blinked back the rush of tears that pricked at her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. She leaned forward and pecked her uncle's cheek with a kiss. "You're awesome, Uncle Carson."

Beckett laughed, embarrassed. "Thank ye, lass. I'll get your parents, if that's okay?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes. I think it's time I told them what happened."

_-To Be Continued-_

**CanadianHalliwell**: Thank you! Some things are explained in this chapter, but the full explanation is in the next. It seems strange, but I just realized this story is winding down toward the end, and there's only a few things left to do! Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hannah 554**: Wow, thank you! I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter – especially when Charin got to prove to the Asurans just _how_ powerful she is! I was sitting here cheering her on as I wrote. LOL Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Bunnylass**: The last chapter actually went through four or five revisions in my head as I was writing the story. The original versions were much, much different than this – but I realized as I was writing this final version, the rest would have been too much to work in. It would have made the story – cluttered, if that makes sense. So even though it was very crazy now, it would have been even crazier if I'd stuck with one of the original versions. And I know how you feel – I probably would have been the one to pass out from fright if I saw someone do that. This chapter is from Charin's POV, and is a partial explanation of what all she really did last chapter – but the full explanation comes in the next. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Wow, thanks! The last chapter was – complicated – it kept changing as I was writing the story, it took me a while to pin down where it was actually going to go! So I'm glad you liked the finished product. And yes, Charin won! I couldn't let her lose, if for no other reason than I've gotten too attached to her character. LOL This chapter is from her POV, so I really hope you like it. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Dia**: Thank you! Yes, you can credit Mama Jo for the chapter title. She just said that while she was beta'ing the chapter for me, and I was like "Genius! May I use that?" and she said "Sure." So the chapter title was born. This one is mine, though. LOL Part of the explanation of what Charin did is in this chapter – but the rest is in the next (so sorry, you have to wait again!). Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**TeylaFan**: Thanks! The family reunion was one of my favorite parts of the last chapter to write. I loved taking a moment out of the action to just have a sweet Dex family moment. I'm glad you liked that part – I figured Charin would know immediately her mom would blame her dad, so she jumped in to take the blame. And thank you! That was kind of a hard part for me to write, because after all Charin has been through in her short life, for that to happen. . . I figured she would seem very tired and older when it was older. Keep an eye out for the sparring really soon. . . -wink- I loved the new chapter of M, thanks! Off to work on my chapter. . . And I will try to keep up the work for you. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-


	25. Family

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairing, etc.

Part 25/26

**-Chapter 24-**

_Family_

Charin had always been afraid of the briefing room. She wasn't sure why, exactly. Perhaps it was because she understood how difficult the decisions made in this room could be; or maybe merely because of the place's intimidating air. Either way, Charin felt terrified when she went to the debriefing of the mission to rescue her mother. She silently took her seat next to Teyla, who reached out to squeeze her hand in quiet support. Looking around at all the other faces – her father, Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle John, Uncle Rodney, Uncle Carson – she saw the same support showing on their faces. She could do this. Though it certainly didn't help that she'd come straight here from the infirmary, her _other_ least favorite place in Atlantis. . .

She felt like a small child all over again.

"What happened out there?" Elizabeth asked, directing the question to the room in general. Other than still looking a little pale, she seemed to harbor no ill effects either from her nanites being removed, or from being shot.

Everyone kept shooting little glances in her direction. Charin's throat closed up in panic. _Surely they're not waiting on _me _to go first! I can't, I _can't!

Sheppard cleared his throat and spoke. "When we arrived at the Asurans' base of operations, Charin gave us a layout of the general area, with some help from McKay. After that, she identified the location of each Asuran in the base, giving us real-time updates to their movements. In this way, we were able to avoid all the replicators as we proceeded to where Teyla was being held."

_Well, most of them,_ Charin thought. A shiver – of nerves, or remembered fear – shook her.

Ronon glanced past Teyla at her, then picked up the narration. "In places where it looked like we might run into trouble, Charin shifted her form to look like an Asuran we'd seen, so it looked like we belonged there. By the time they figured out there were intruders in their midst, we had Teyla and were on the way out." Beneath the table, Charin saw her father take Teyla's other hand and shift it to rest on his knee. She smothered a smile.

"Then?" Elizabeth questioned.

Sheppard resumed the story. "We started to fight our way out. The ARGs stopped working as well, though, and it looked like – maybe. . ." He trailed off.

All eyes were on Charin again. She resisted the urge to sink back in her chair. Teyla squeezed her hand again. _You can do this,_ the motion said. Charin felt a sudden sharp pang of loss when there was no accompanying thought. _I'll never hear her think again,_ she mourned.

But there was no time to deal with that now. Charin drew in a deep breath, straightening her shoulders. Hesitantly at first, then gradually gaining confidence, she told of her final act of the mission. "Oberoth trapped us in the hall with a few of his Asuran soldiers. I knew – this was my time, the only chance we might ever have. So I stepped forward and grabbed hold of him." Her voice wavered. "I'd preprogrammed my nanites to trigger an update the moment I injected them in Oberoth's system. I reprogrammed them to respond positively to the ARGs, so they would start working again. With each new batch I injected, I triggered another update. One was to completely destroy all the Asurans in the base – except for Oberoth himself, I needed him as a catalyst through which to trigger these updates. Another began the self destruct: I figured there should be nothing left with which the Asurans could rebuild themselves. The last of my nanites were programmed to destroy Oberoth himself." She hesitated, remembering the thoughts in the Asuran leader's mind when they were temporarily linked through their nanites. She shuddered. "Oberoth had grand plans. He thought if he could control the two most unique children in this galaxy, he could rule the universe. His plans extended far past the Pegasus galaxy, to the Milky Way and beyond. It was – quite terrifying." She half shrugged, half shuddered, and finished in a rush. "After that, we came home. You know the rest."

Elizabeth, Sheppard, and McKay exchanged glances. "Do you believe you have destroyed _all_ the replicators, everywhere in the Pegasus galaxy?"

Charin tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "I cannot be positive. But eventually the updates have to reach all the Asurans – unless I destroyed Oberoth too soon. . ." She trailed off, suddenly frightened again.

"You got them all," Elizabeth said firmly. "There is no doubt in my mind."

Swallowing hard, she nodded in agreement. She hadn't _felt_ any more Asurans in existence in the last few seconds before she extinguished Oberoth's. . . So she chose to believe, herself.

"So are we all in agreement?" Elizabeth asked, looking from face to face until she'd completed the circuit of those assembled.

"On what?" Charin whispered.

"To put this incident behind us." She smiled kindly at Charin. "We promise never to mention it to you again. Unless, of course, you bring it up yourself."

Ordinarily she would hate people not talking about things around her, walking on eggshells, but in this case. . . She appreciated their act of kindness. "Thank you." Over the past few days she'd met the worst of her fears head-on and defeated them. Now, she knew she could defeat this one, too.

**-Atlantis-**

"Tuck it in!" Teyla sharply rapped her daughter across the rear with her Bantos rod. "You present the target, I will hit it," she said, laughing at the irritated expression on her daughter's face.

Charin grumbled, spinning the rod in her right hand backwards a few times, then forward a few more. "You know, I was hoping since you couldn't go full-out sparring, being pregnant and all, I'd be able to beat you this time."

Teyla paced around her daughter, who paced around her. "You are learning. It takes _time_ to improve your skill."

"Yeah. Try ten years." Charin scooted out of the way of a playful swat Teyla took at her. "Missed me."

Another rap to Charin's rear end. Teyla smiled angelically. "If you—"

"—Present the target, you will hit it," Charin finished. "I know, I know. I'm working on it." She shot a look at her father. "He just made me tired."

Ronon, sitting in the corner with legs crossed and water bottle in hand, chuckled. "Go get 'em, little warrior," he said.

Teyla glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "On whose side are you?" she questioned.

Ronon smiled innocently.

"Come on, let's go." Charin bounced energetically, ready to start again. This time, she held the proper posture – for a while.

Though Teyla and Charin did not spar anywhere near full level, due to Teyla's condition, they were still impressive to watch. Swirling around the gym, mother and daughter fought like the two warriors they were. Teyla did not give in to Charin, though her decreased sparring level was noticeable. Gentle taps exchanged back and forth kept things lively. At last Teyla pinned her daughter to the floor, one foot gently pressed to her abdomen, the tip of her left Bantos rod to Charin's throat.

"Good fight, my dear," she said.

Charin took her mother's offered hand, allowing Teyla to help her stand. "Good fight, Mom," she said grudgingly. "Next time, though, _I_ get to kick _your_ butt."

Teyla laughed, wrapping her daughter in a warm, tight hug. "That sounds fair to me." She reached out when Ronon came over, including him in the hug. "I love you both," she whispered. "So much."

"We love you," Ronon responded. "Both of you," he added, directing this to Teyla's still flat stomach.

Teyla leaned into the warmth of her family's hug. No matter what they faced now, they'd be fine. Simply because they were _family_.

_-To Be Concluded-_

_**Wow! It's hard to believe, after all the ups-and-downs in this story, it's almost over. There is only one chapter left after this; only a couple more things left to do. I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I was going to update Saturday, but before I had a chance to write this chapter I blacked out, hitting the right side of my head pretty hard when I went down. I'm okay (except for a couple of bruises and a **_**lot**_** of sore spots), but needless to say I haven't felt like writing these past few days. Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! The last one should be up within the next couple of days, and thank you so much for your patience!**_

**Hannah 554**: Thank you! In some ways, I wanted Charin to be able to keep her nanites, since there was so much she could do with them. . . But I knew it was best, all around, if she got rid of them. And what a way to get rid of them! LOL Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry it's a little late. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Dia**: Thank you! Yes, me too. There was so much action before, it was time to step back and breathe. "McKay" is something she picked up from her Uncle John – she thinks of him as "McKay" and not "Uncle Rodney" when he's being annoying. LOL No, I'm not offended – I haven't explained everything yet. That's what this chapter is for. Thank you so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! The evolution of this story has taken it many different places, but you're right – in none of them did anyone die. I just couldn't do that! And I've been looking forward to writing Charin's happily-ever-after, this chapter and next, so I hope you enjoy! I'm so sorry it's taken me a while to update! (I promise to do better with the last chapter!) Thank you so much for the review, I hope you like this chapter!

**Bugginkrd**: Thank you! I have enjoyed writing this story so much, so it makes me feel happy to know you enjoy it, and look forward to each chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this one out, but I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you so much for the review!

**TubaPrincess**: Thank you! I've been itching to write that scene for so long, with Charin taking out the Asurans. Though it was very hard for her, it's something she'll have to live with for the rest of her life, but she's got an awesome extended family to help her out. Truthfully, there's not much left to do – this is the next to the last chapter. (Sad!) I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you so much for the review!

**TeylaFan**: Here you go, sweetie, the long-awaited Charin vs. Teyla sparring match I promised! -wink- I hope you enjoy – it was a blast to write! And I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! -hugs-


	26. Epilogue

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, paring, etc.

Part 26/26

**-Epilogue-**

It wouldn't be long now, Teyla knew. She could feel the baby moving around more than normal, and pain was slowly building inside her. But it was not yet time.

"Active tonight," Ronon mumbled. His hand, resting on her stomach, found hers so he could link their fingers. "Is it time?" Suddenly he sounded more awake.

"Not yet." Teyla closed her eyes. She cherished the feel of her husband next to her, their baby inside her, and knowing their daughter was asleep just next door. "We still have some time."

"Mm." He was close to falling asleep again. "I love you, Teyla."

Teyla smiled into the darkness, warmth pooling in her chest. "I love you, too, Ronon."

"I'm glad, you know," he said suddenly.

She lifted drowsy eyelids, turning her head to look at his face. "About what?" she asked.

Ronon leaned forward a little so their noses touched. "About everything. You, us. Charin, that everything can be normal – well, halfway normal, anyway – for her now. And for our baby." He brushed his thumb across her stomach. "I'm glad the Ancestors saw us fit to give us this child."

Teyla closed the remaining distance between their lips to kiss him. "I am, as well," she whispered. "I never thought. . ." She bit her lip. "This sounds so silly."

"What?" He hugged her a little closer, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Tell me? I won't laugh, I promise."

"Okay," she surrendered. "Ever since I was a little girl, I – _knew_ this would be hard: Growing attached to someone, falling in love, getting married. But even more than that, having a child. In this galaxy, with the Wraith such a vast and evil presence, I did not know. . ." She bit her lip. "I _never_ thought there would be a place where I would feel safe enough to bring a child into this world, even though I wanted very badly to have one." This time she smiled. "Or more."

Hand still in hers, Ronon lay in quiet retrospection for a while. Then, "I guess we're meant for each other more than we thought." His soft laugh stirred her hair. "You just put into words everything I've been thinking, especially these past few months."

Turning her head a little to rest it against Ronon's, Teyla closed her eyes and sighed. "I am truly happy those in Atlantis found my people." She smiled. "And that they helped _me_ find _you_."

Ronon kissed her forehead. "Me too."

They both lapsed into silence, and then it didn't take long for Teyla to follow Ronon into dreamland.

**-Atlantis-**

"You're giving me motion sickness!" Rodney complained.

Charin shook her head and kept pacing.

"Charin, your mom and the baby will be fine." Elizabeth's ever-present calm seemed only a little shaken by this event: the first baby to actually be born in Atlantis since the Athosians had left the city a few years before.

Sheppard watched her pace silently, brows drawn over his eyes in two worried dark lines. For a moment he looked like he wanted to say something, but sighed and shook his head.

McKay groaned, refocusing his gaze on his data pad. "Don't know what all the fuss is about," he grumbled. "Babies are born every day."

"Would you like to be in there delivering it?" Elizabeth asked, a wicked grin on her face.

Rodney didn't look up, but his face did turn slightly green. "Women and their nonsense humor," he muttered.

Charin managed to dredge up a giggle. It felt like she'd been waiting _hours_ for the baby to be born. Ronon had woken her around eight that morning to let her know Teyla had gone into the early stages of labor. He'd sent her on for breakfast, telling her it'd still be a few hours before the baby came. But she'd managed to swallow only two bites of her bagel before she ran for the infirmary. She _had_ to be here, even if she wasn't allowed into her Uncle Carson's impromptu delivery room.

"It's only eleven o'clock," Sheppard informed her.

"Three hours," Charin mumbled. "It's been three hours. It _can't_ be much longer. . ." She started to pace again.

"Women have been in labor for as much as—" Elizabeth started to say.

Rodney reached over to put his hand over her mouth. "Don't say it, please!" he begged. "I don't want to think about Teyla – and – oh my." He turned green again and hurried off in the general direction of the closest facilities.

John chuckled. Elizabeth pointedly glared at him, then patted the vacated chair next to her. "Charin, dear, please come sit. This won't help you feel better."

She sighed, but obeyed. For a moment she stared at her hands, uncertain what to do with them. Without motion of some kind, she felt the nervous energy inside her begin to dam up, waiting to explode. She finally decided to fold her hands, then focus her gaze on the wall opposite her seat.

Rodney eventually came skulking back, eyes eagerly examining each of their expressions. When he saw their still-expectant looks, he sighed heavily, sat down, and went back to his data pad. Charin peeked over his shoulder, but was only vaguely familiar with what he was working on. Yet another way to miss her nanites, even after all this time. . .

People came and went through the morning and into the day. Each of them begged to be told when any news came before they went back to their duties. Eventually her Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle John left, too. They wanted to stay, but their duties demanded their attention. They promised to come back later, when things calmed down. Charin's Uncle Rodney remained focused on his work, as if the very life of Teyla and Ronon's baby depended on his calculations.

Charin pulled her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them, she propped her chin on her right knee and returned her gaze to the wall. She tried to find patterns in the swirling colors on the wall, to keep her mind at least halfway occupied while she waited.

Sheppard came back late in the afternoon. He handed Rodney a cup of coffee and Charin a bottle of soft drink. "You need the caffeine," he told her. "You look like you're about to fall over."

Charin eagerly gulped the energy-charged citrus drink, savoring the revitalizing vigor that rushed through her. "Thank you, Uncle John," she sighed.

Rodney chuckled. "Giving caffeine to a teenager is like filling a cannon with gunpowder, then lighting the match," he said around gulps of coffee.

"And giving you coffee is much better?" John snarked.

Charin giggled and sipped some more. "Still no news," she said. "I can't decide if that's a good thing, or a bad one."

Elizabeth appeared then, a half-downed bottle of water in her hand. "I don't think it's anything unusual," she said as she sat down on John's other side. "Hopefully it won't be much longer, though." She sighed tiredly, leaning her head back against the wall behind her. "She'll be fine."

Less than half an hour later the door opened. Carson stepped out, dark circles under his eyes. Charin gulped. _Please, please, please be okay!_

Beckett tiredly eyed all of them, then settled his gaze on Charin. "Congratulations, lass!" he exclaimed. A grin rejuvenated his exhausted features. "You have a new baby brother!"

Charin squealed. Bouncing excitedly in her chair, she turned to hug the closest person – Rodney. The scientist squeaked and awkwardly patted her back. Then they were all there – John, Elizabeth, and others she hadn't realized had arrived. Hugs were all exchanged.

Carson managed to isolate her as everyone else started randomly hugging others. "Just a few more minutes, dearie, and I'll take ye to see your mum, dad, and the wee bairn."

Charin nodded and swiped her fingers under her eyes. "Thank you, Uncle Carson," she said.

He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Aye, lass, it was nae me doin' all that work. Ye should thank your mother!" He disappeared back into the infirmary.

Excitement and relief mingling in her system, Charin turned to throw herself back into the celebration going on around her. What seemed like only a few minutes later, Carson was back to draw her quietly away and into the infirmary for a private visit with her family.

Ronon met her outside the curtained-off cubicle where her mother rested. Carson winked at her, then vanished to the other end of the infirmary. "Charin!" her father crowed happily. "I've missed you."

"Is that Charin?" Teyla's soft voice called. "Bring her in!"

Ronon kept one arm around Charin's shoulders as he guided her around the curtain. She stopped.

Teyla looked up to smile at her. In her arms, wrapped in a soft blue blanket, a small moving bundle shifted, sighed, and cooed sleepily.

"Baby brother. . ." Charin whispered. "I have a baby brother. . ." Now that she was here, getting ready to meet him, everything was beginning to catch up with her. _I'm a big sister now! What do I do?_ Fear clutched at her throat, chaining her feet to the ground.

"Come here, Charin," her mother said quietly.

Those words set her free. She took the few steps needed to place her next to her mother's bed, then looked down into the wrinkled, smiling face of her baby brother.

"Meet Alaka'i Tughan Dex," Teyla whispered. "Your baby brother." She shifted Alaka'i in her arms to hold him out toward her. "Would you like to hold him?"

Charin swallowed hard. "Really?" she whispered.

Ronon patted her shoulder and leaned in. "I was scared, too," he whispered. "It'll be okay, little warrior. Go on."

Charin nodded – though she wasn't sure to whom the motion was addressed. She carefully sat down on the edge of her mother's bed and gathered the unbelievably small body of her brother into her arms.

Alaka'i stretched and yawned widely, then curled up in her arms again, his tiny rosebud lips working slightly. Charin looked up at her parents with a smile so wide she was sure it'd split her face. "He's beautiful," she whispered.

Ronon leaned against Teyla's bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side, a content smile curling her lips. "So are you," she said softly. "Our beautiful children," she said to Ronon. He grinned and nodded, and Charin was _almost_ sure she saw the sheen of tears in his eyes.

She looked down into Alaka'i's face again. It was then that she _knew_, for certain sure. Atlantis was her home, these people her family.

This _was_ where she belonged.

_**-The End-**_

**Author's note Part I:** The name _Alaka'i_ is Hawaiian. I chose it for a number of reasons: One, because Hawaiian is half of Jason Momoa's heritage, and I _really_ like his character of Ronon Dex. Two, I think Hawaiian names are some of the most beautiful on this Earth. And three, it means _leader_. I can easily see Ronon and Teyla's son becoming a leader in his time, either of an Atlantian team or the Athosians. I hope you enjoy this last installment of _Child of Atlantis_ – thank you so much for reading!

**Author's note Part II: ** Wow, it's over now! I can hardly believe it. I want to thank you all so much: to those who have read my story, taken time out of their lives to give "Child of Atlantis" a chance. To all those who reviewed, thank you for all your kind words. They keep me writing, and I cherish each one I receive. Thank you all, so very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once more, thank you all!

**Bellkie**: Thank you! It's okay, I understand. I'm behind a bit myself on reviewing things. I know how you feel! It just occurred to me the other day that there wasn't much left to do, and when I finished up this chapter last night – I'm like _oh no it can't be done!_ But alas, it is. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews!

**SpaceMonkey0941**: Thank you! I hated that briefing scene, lol. It just kept giving me fits. I wanted it to go in a completely different direction, but it wanted to go that way – so I eventually gave in, and then realized I was happy with it, after all. (And I'm sorry if I freaked you out with my last author's note. . .!) I'm happy/sad it's ending, too. When I finished this chapter last night, I just sat there for a moment and wanted to cry. I have had _such_ a blast writing this fic, I'm sad it's over. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews! -hugs-

**TubaPrincess**: Unfortunately, yes! I almost cried when I finished it last night. . .I didn't want it to end, but it has to! Thank you! I really enjoyed writing the sparring scene, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, I think it is frustrating for Charin, knowing she used to be able to beat them, but now she can't. She'll have to learn to do it the old-fashioned way – but mostly, she likes it that way. She can be normal now. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews!

**Hannah 554**: Thank you! Originally Ronon wasn't going to be there – but then I decided I _wanted_ him there, joining in the sparring fun. They're both training Charin, anyway, so why not? LOL Yes, that's what Charin is hoping for – some normalcy, and maybe being able to fit in better now that she's not filled with nanites. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews!

**Dia**: Thank you! Actually, all put together, she's a little _over_ a year old. (If it makes you feel any better, it took me a while to work that out in my head.) Thanks! Sorry I confused you – but didn't I promise the explanation was coming? LOL Thank you. And how'd you guess? -wink- I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews! -hugs-

**Bunnylass**: Thank you! Yes, I'm feeling much better now. The swelling is gone, and the bruises and soreness are fading. And yes, "ouch" is the right word. But I'm feeling much, much better now. Thank you! The sparring scene was my favorite to write in the last chapter, so I'm really glad you enjoyed it. And yes! Of all the things Charin is grateful for, fewer trips to the infirmary is the main one! LOL I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews!

**Bugginkrd**: Thank you! And me too – I actually almost cried last night when I finished up this chapter. I'm very glad you've been enjoying this story, and I hope you like this final chapter! Thank you so much for the all the reviews!

**TeylaFan**: Yes, you know me very well. I have to write happy endings to my long fics – the only thing I seem to be able to write a not-happy ending to are some of my one-shots. LOL Thank you! Writing Charin feels a little strange now, since I've written her character with nanites for so long. Sometimes I had to stop and remind myself she doesn't have them anymore. Me too! Carson is such an awesome doctor. I'm really glad you liked the sparring part! I worked really hard on that (and Ronon wrote himself in, really. LOL) Thank you! Charin used to be able to beat her – but not anymore. Now she has to learn how to win the old-fashioned way, just like Ronon. -wink- Thank you! I'm sad too – I actually almost cried last night when I had to write "the end." I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for all the reviews! -hugs-


End file.
